Fragile Ocean State of Mind
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Ally Dawson; a girl who just left her job and is now moving to California with her boyfriend ly doesn't have much to do so what does Dallas sign her up for? Surf board lessons! Ally isn't ecstatic about the idea but soon takes a liking to it due to the person who is teaching her, Austin Moon. Ally's with Dallas yet she can't get enough of a certain blonde.*LATER CHPTS R M*
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back! I made two chapters for you guys cause I needed to get some information in and I really hope you'll check this out! Please review! **

Ally's P.O.V

I walked into my new house in California with my boyfriend, Dallas Centino. We've been going out for almost ten years, we were high school sweethearts and kept a long distance relationship over college. He hasn't popped the question yet, but I'm not in that much of a rush with him. "I'm so glad we moved here!" Dallas said as we walked into our new house. "Yeah I guess" I said opening up one of the many boxes. "What do you mean?" Dallas asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed and fell back into his embrace. "It's just that I just left my job and you'll be out at you're late" I said. "Hey just on the weekdays! And I have to make money somehow babe" Dallas said going over to another stack of boxes. "I know! I'm very happy for you! This is great! But what am I going to do? I know I'll find a job soon and all but what will I do until then?" I asked pulling out my guitar. Let me just tell you a little secret, the only thing that I don't love about Dallas is that he has absolutely no passion for music. Or at least not like mine. Music it's what at times keeps me moving, each piece has so much of a story to it. It's like reading a book. But to Dallas it's just song after song. He's more into sports. But hey everyone has flaws right? "I still don't know why you brought that, you already made me get you a piano" Dallas said laughing. "Hey! I love music! I don't bug you about your 'man cave' so don't bug me about my music" I said carefully placing my guitar down. "Ok! Ok! Sorry forgive me?" Dallas said putting his hands in the air. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. "I guess" I said. "Thank you" Dallas said while placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I hate to leave but my boss said I have to come by his office as soon as possible, but go look around the town! I saw on our way up here there was a cute little shop by the beach that needed employees" Dallas said, walking over to grab his things. "But I hate the beach!" I said pouting. "Come on Allyson. You've been in New York for far too long! You're going to need to start loving the beach at one point" Dallas said. "Fine. I'll just take a peck, should I expect you to be back for dinner?" I asked as I grabbed my car keys. "Sorry I can't babe. The guys want to take me out for dinner, and I really want my co-workers to like me so.." Dallas said with his oh so famous puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes and said "fine. I'll order some pizza for myself and watch Crazy Stupid Love since you hate the movie so much" I said. "Hey now I just don't love it! I don't enjoy watching my girlfriend drooling over Ryan Gosling" Dallas said. I laughed grabbed my sunglasses and pecked Dallas on the check. "Don't worry you're the only guy for me" I said before walking out.

I got into my small truck that we drove here. Yes I did just say drive, all the way from New York. A plane was just too much work for Dallas to book so we had to drive. "Bye Ally! I love you!" Dallas yelled as he got in his car, "love you too!" I said and with that we drove our separate ways. I turned on some music and let the cool breeze from the ocean roll through my windows. I guess I could get used to this. There was a close beach with a bunch of cute little shops in it. I saw a bunch of people surfing. Dallas surfs but I can not. But I'll enjoy the view, I mean come on how can I not? I know I've got Dallas but I can still look can't I? I pulled up into a parking lot and got out. I saw lots of people walking around, laughing and I saw a few people playing some music. I smiled, I looked around and then saw a small cafe, it had a help wanted sign on it. The cafe was called The Current Cafe. **(Sorry I'm not that creative) ** Bingo. I walked in and saw it seemed some what busy for one o'clock in the afternoon. "Hey, my names Ally Dawson. I saw your help wanted sign" I said to a tall woman with light blonde hair. "Oh hello there! Yes! We would love to have another pair of hands around here! My name is Mimi Moon, I'm the manager here. Come let's talk in my office" Mimi said. I nodded as we walked past the cooks. "Trish! Your table has been waiting for over ten minutes!" Mimi said to a girl with long curly hair. "Sorry! I'll get to it!" I heard the girl, I think her name is Trish said. "In a bit" Trish mumbled which caused me to laugh. We walked up a flight of stairs and went into a small room that had a window that looked straight out to the ocean. "Here if you would just fill out some information on yourself and let me ask you a few questions then I'm pretty sure I'll hire you" Mimi said with a laugh. "Oh alright! Go ahead shoot" I said as I began to fill out the form. "So how long have you been in California dear?" Mimi asked me. "Well I've only been here for about twelve hours. You see I moved here with my boyfriend. I just left my old job and I thought I should try looking for another" I said. "Oh wow! Well welcome to California! What was your old job?" Mimi asked me. "Well I was working at what I thought was my big break. It was for a recording company but all I got to do was get people things. I'm trying to get some of my songs out there for other people to sing, but no such luck yet. Although I have major in Music so I was also thinking about maybe becoming a music teacher" I said smiling. "Oh so you chase after your dreams I see? Well that's great! How old are you dear?" Mimi asked. "Oh I'm twenty two going on twenty three" I said. "How funny! I have a son the exact same age as you! He even likes music, but he's always out there" Mimi said pointing to the ocean. "Oh wow that's cool!" I said. I figured he was a marine biologist or something. I handed Mimi my form and she looked it over, "well you look like you're very sweet and I think I can give you the job. Congrats!" Mimi said. "Thank you so much!" I said. "Well you're first day will start tomorrow morning does that sound good? Just come at seven until noon is that alright?" Mimi asked me handing me my uniform. God she's so nice! "Yes! I can't wait" I said with a smile.

"Well I have to get back to working but I'll have Trish show you around. She's also your age, I figured she can show you around" Mimi said. "Oh um thanks!" I said. Hey maybe I'll make a new friend! We walked back down and I saw Trish coming out of the girls bathroom while she stuffed her uniform in her bag. "Hey Trish! Met Ally! She's going to start working here tomorrow morning. So I figured you could show her around?" Mimi asked Trish. "Of course! Come with me Ally" Trish said linking her arm with mine. I already like her. "So tell me about yourself Ally" Trish asked me as we walked out of the cafe. "Well, I just moved here with my boyfriend-" I began but Trish cut me off. "Oo is he cute?" Trish asked. I laughed and said, "I guess? Anyway. I came here from New York, but I'm already starting to love it here. I don't really love the beach but I love music!" I said as we crossed the street and walked into a small shell shop. "You seem pretty cool! Dez! Meet my new friend Ally!" Trish yelled. I then saw a tall red head jump up from the counter. "Oh hey there Ally! I'm Dez by the way. We can head out of here as soon as I close up my shop" Dez said shaking my hand. "I figured" I said causing us all to laugh. "So how do you two know each other?" I asked as soon as Dez locked the doors. "Well how I know dofus over here is we both moved here about three years ago. And went to high school together but didn't know each other. We hated each other at first but somehow under all of his weirdness I found some love. So he's now my boyfriend" Trish said. "Aw! That's so sweet!" I said at there cute little story. "Haha thanks so do you want to grab some food? We can eat it on the beach!" Dez said. "Hold on Dez. Ally here isn't a huge fan of the beach, yet. But let's just have it on the boardwalk for now ok?" Trish said. "Sorry guys, I'll begin to like the beach soon! I promise!" I said which just made Trish and Dez laugh. We got some tacos and ate while watching the surfers slowly leave the ocean except for one. "Hey that's my friend!" Dez said pointing at a small body on a surfboard. I couldn't see very well from where I was sitting. "Oh what's his name?" I asked. "Oh it's-" Dez began but Trish slapped her hand over his mouth. "Sh! Let the girl met him on her own!" Trish said. Dez nodded quickly. I laughed and watched the small person surf as the sun set. "Oh wow! I should probably head back. I have a bit of jet-lag sorry guys!" I said clearing my plate. We had talked for most of dinner and got to know each other very well. It's safe to say I've know made two new friends, and this is only the first day! "Alright! Well tomorrow night there is a bonfire on the beach, and if you're not busy with your boyfriend then you guys are invited! Here we can pick you up!" Trish said as we exchanged addresses. "That sounds awesome! I hope we can make it! Are you going to be at the cafe tomorrow morning?" I asked as I grabbed my keys. "No this beauty needs her sleep! But I'll be there at noon!" Trish said. We said goodbye and I got into my car and drove back home. I got home and saw Dallas wasn't back yet. I unpacked most of our things before I got into bed, excited for my day tomorrow.

**Ta-da! So review! tell me what do you think! Review! Enjoy the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting Austinn

**So what did you guys think so far? Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Ally's P.O.V

BEEP BEEP BEEP-Slam! I groaned, I looked at the clock, it was seven. Oh. Shoot! I got up quickly and got dressed and ran into the kitchen, "hey babe!" Dallas said. "Oh hey!" I said giving him a quick kiss. "I have to go to work, I'm already late!" I said putting my shoes on. "Oh ok! I'm gonna stop by at noon since that's during my lunch break. I have a surprise for you!" Dallas said. "Oh ok!" I said and with that I ran out and drove as quickly as I could (without going over the speed limit). I parked my car and ran into the dinner. I saw it was empty besides the few other employees. I went over to Mimi while pulling my hair into a ponytail. "I am so sorry I'm late! I'm not fully used to the whole time change thing, but I promise it won't ever happen again!" I said. Mimi just laughed and placed her hands on my shoulders, "Ally sweetheart breathe! It's just fine! Now go grab a notepad and begin to take some orders. It's gonna get busy but just tell me if you need a break" Mimi said with a smile before she walked into the kitchen. I grabbed one and began to take orders. I kept going back and forth from people to the kitchen yelling out orders. I'm so glad I wore my sneakers today cause I'm already working up a sweat. I almost dropped a tray but thank god, a girl. I think her name is Kira caught it. "Is this your first day Ally?" Kira asked me. "How did you know my name?" I asked as I gave out some menus to a family. "Well the same way everyone figures out your name" Kira said pointing at my name tag. I laughed nervously, "right I totally knew that! I was just making sure that you were paying attention" I said. Kira laughed and said "so have you checked out all of those surfers? Mhmm I would like a piece of that" Kira said looking out the window as we waited for the food. I laughed and Kira said "what? You can't deny that surfers are attractive" Kira said. "Well you see I already have a boyfriend so I try to limit my looking" I said. "Oh well where is he from?" Kira asked me. "He's from Mimi like me, but I moved to New York and now I'm here" I said smiling. "Well honey, let me clue you into a little secret. If you boys in Miami where good looking then you're mind will be blown as soon as you officially get an up close visual of the surfers from California." Kira said smiling at me before she walked away. I looked back over at the waves of the ocean before going to grab some food. I continued with running around giving people food and carry large trays above my head. It was soon noon and I went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of white shorts along with a pink tank-top and put my hair in a bun. I walked out and said Trish, "hey Ally! I met your boyfriend!" Trish said. "Wait what?" I said before Trish pointed across the street was Dallas with some sandwiches. Rightt! He told me he was going to met me at noon! I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Hey babe, what gives me the honor of having you here?" I asked as I dug into the sandwich. What can I say? Being a waitress makes you have quite the appetite. "Well I know you were telling me about how you were going to have nothing to do, although you already have a job I see. How is it?" Dallas said. "It's great! my manager is very sweet! And I made two new friends! I know you already met Trish but she has a boyfriend names Dez and he's cool too! Oh they also invited us to a bonfire tonight! What do you say?" I asked. "Oh that sounds um, great Ally!" Dallas said. I didn't fully buy it but went with it anyway. We soon finished our sandwiches and Dallas took me out to the beach. "So um what's you're surprise?" I asked. "Well you know how you told me you had nothing good to do? And you know that I can surf but you can't?" Dallas said. "Um yeah?" I said a bit nervous for the answer. "Well I got you private lessons so you can learn to surf!" Dallas said. Wait, WHAT!? "What!?" I said as Dallas pulled me over to a small shack near the water. "You're going to love it babe! Come on at least give it a shot ok? Please for me?" Dallas said pleading. "Fine. This is just for you" I said. "Great! I talked to your teacher and he's really good, he knows exactly what he's doing, he's actually right over there" Dallas said pointing to the water which I wasn't looking at yet. "Oh great we you going to set me up with some idiot-" I began but once I turned my head I was speechless.

Kira was right. I looked and saw a tall blonde walking towards us, he was holding on his left arm a long white surfboard. His wet suit was pulled off down to his waist. His golden locks were dripping from the water and his brown eyes were looking down. My eyes the traveled to his chest, they shouldn't have. I thought Dallas was buff but next to him he was a shrimp. He has a perfectly toned chest with a beautiful full six-pack, dripping with water. This was going to become very hard, why did Dallas have to get me a guy? Especially this extremely attractive and hot one? Why not a girl or something? I snapped out of my little trance when the guy I was drooling over spoke up. "Dallas! It's great to see you" The guys said. "Ally meet Austin" Dallas said. I looked up and Austin and mine eyes locked. "Hey! I'm Ally" I said as coolly as I could. God. My boyfriend is right next to me while I'm drooling over a guy I just met. I have a boyfriend! "My names Austin Moon if you didn't know. It's a pleasure to met you Ally" Austin said as we shook hands. "Well I've got to head out but I'll met you at home babe" Dallas said giving me a kiss on the check. "Bye!" I said waving goodbye at Dallas and then turned to Austin. "Come over here, we can get you a wet suit and a board" Austin said as we walked into his little shack. I walked in and it was small with a radio playing, a ton of surfboards along with wax and different saws. There were racks of wet suits and different little things. Then I saw something that spotted my eye, a guitar. "Do you play?" I asked as Austin was going through the wet suits. "Yeah, but I don't as much but you know now and then" Austin said before handing me a wet suit. "Here, this should fit you tiny little body" Austin said smirking. "Are you saying you were checking me out?" I asked as I walked towards the changing room. "And you weren't?" Austin asked as he unlocked the door. "Ok fine, there was a fair amount of eyes wandering" I said causing Austin to laugh. I stripped out of my clothes and into the tight wet suit. "Hey Austin? Can you zip me up?" I asked as I got out of the room. Austin was looking over the boards and then jogged over to me. I had managed to zip it up about half way up my back, but I have short arms so. "Sure thing" Austin said sweetly. I felt Austin's fingers guide the zipper up my spin. "Ok so I think we'll just start with my board today, I'll teach you the basics of?" Austin said. "Ok" I said a bit nervous. Apparently Austin could tell. "Hey no need to be nervous! I'm the teacher so nothing bad is gonna happen to you" Austin said as we walked out onto the beach. "Ok, but if I die I'm going to haunt you and your family family forever" I said joking. "I like you Dawson, we could maybe even be friends" Austin said. "Really?" I said happily without thinking. "I mean, really? I only have two friends so far" I said. "Oh who? I know a ton of people so I might know them" Austin said as we reached the ocean. It was cool, not freezing but not hot. Just right. "Trish and Dez?" I asked looking at Austin. "No way! Dez's is my best friend!" Austin said as if he just figured out how to cure cancer. "It's a small world I guess" I said. "Hey Ally? Can you zip my back? You know since I did yours?" Austin asked. "I guess" I said joking. I zipped up Austin's zipper, noticing his back and broad shoulders. I looked back and saw a bunch of girls looking at me. "I see you have quite a bit of fan girls" I said pointing to all the girls. "What can I say I'm man candy?" Austin said cockily. "Yeah man candy with a huge ego" I said. "Ok whatever, here get on my board" Austin said. We were now out so the water was just at my rib cage while it was still at Austin's waist. "What I fall?" I asked, I am very clumsy. "Here I'll help you up" Austin said and then grabbed my waist causing me to squeal and placed me on the board with his hands still on my waist. "Ok so go down onto your stomach" Austin said. "God I don't even know why I agreed to this" I said as I carefully got down on my stomach with Austin holding onto me. I surprisingly liked this feeling. "Ok so we're not going on any waves today" Austin said. "Thank god" I said as I moved up and down with the waves. "Anyway! I'll hold onto the board and place your hands into the water and paddle, kind of like backwards swimming with your arms." Austin said. His hands slipped away from my waist and onto the board. I slowly dipped my hands into water and took slow paddles. "Hey you've got the hang of it! Now I'm going to let go and I want to you to take about ten paddles, I'll be right behind you ok?" Austin said. "Alright" I said. I dipped my hands into the water and paddled. I made it about five paddles and thought hey I've got this! Point one for Dawson! Dang it, I always jinx things. I then saw a wave come down on me, and BAM! I was pushed off my board. Surprisingly for a girl who hates the ocean, it felt so refreshing. Once I came up, I saw Austin with his back to me. "Ally? Ally!?" Austin said worried. Aw! But I then smiled and slowly swam up behind him, making sure he wouldn't see me. "Damn it Ally, please be alive" I heard Austin said before I jumped onto his back, "gotcha!" I said. Austin laughed and took me and placed me back onto the surfboard. "Ok so good you aren't dead" Austin said whipping his hair. "Hey you're getting me wet! And aw you care" I said. "Hey I wouldn't want one of my newest friends to of died on me" Austin said. This made me stop, "wait where friends?" I asked. Austin looked down and said "oh I mean if you don't want to" Austin began. "Of course I want to be friends with you!" I said smiling. "Ok good Dawson" Austin said. I smiled and we headed back to the shore, I took my hair out of the bun that it was once in. "I like your hair down" Austin said which made my cheeks burn.

"Hey are you going to the bonfire tonight?" I asked from the changing room. "Of course! I'm the one who hold them!" Austin said as I walked out, he had changed into shorts and some flip flops and a black tank top. "Well Dallas and I are coming so I'll look out for you" I said smiling. "And I'll keep my eye out for the one clumsy girl in the room" Austin said as he walked me over to where I was meeting Trish. "Hey! I'm not that bad!" I said playfully hitting his arm. "Owch! That hurt!" Austin said pretending to be hurt. "Hey Austin! Hey Ally?" Trish said looking at us. "Hey Trish! Are you and Dez coming tonight?" Austin asked as Trish and him exchanged hugs. "Of course!" Trish said, then my phone beeped I looked down and it said,

Hey babe! I'm a bit caught up at work but I'll try my hardest to show up! Love you!  
I sighed. We never get to go to places that I like, or at least not as much anymore. We go to places he likes and all the fancy dinners with his work but still. "You ok?" Austin asked me. "What? Oh yeah I'm fine! It's just Dallas, he isn't coming until later" I said sighing. "Hey that means you'll get to hang out with this cool guy all night" Austin said pointing at himself. I rolled my eyes and then Austin said "well sorry girls but I've gotta go get everything ready. But I'll see you later!" And then Austin hugged me. I was shocked at first but then hugged him back, it was comforting. And I need to stop right now! Boyfriend! Dallas! "Bye Austin!" I said as I waved. "So um what's up with you two?" Trish asked. "Um nothing" I said as we walked towards Trish's car. "He's just so open with you! It's just well nevermind" Trish said as we got in the car. Trish showed me her and Dez's place. It was a cute little one story flat with a roof that had chairs on it. We had some fruit on their roof and we talked about hanging out more, and she told about all the jobs she's ever had. Man that girls had a lot of jobs! It was then eight and the sun was setting so we went and got Dez who was at the pet shop for some reason. "Hey Dez what were you doing at the pet store again?" Trish said as Dez got in the car. "Well I was checking up on my pet fish" Dez said. "Wait what?" I asked from the back seat. "Well you see I haven't bought him yet, but I just know we're destined to be" Dez said. "And I still wonder at times how you made friends" Trish said patting Dez's shoulder causing me to laugh. We got to the bonfire just as the sun had gone down. There were lights and chairs set up, along with a small bar. "Wow" I breathed out. "Come on missy!" Trish said pulling me over to the beach. It was pretty crowded actually, and it's a beach! I looked over and saw Austin with a bunch of girls. They were laughing what was so funny? And since when did I care? "Hey let's get some beer" Trish said. I was only going to have one since I'm a pretty light drinker. "Three Bud lights" Trish said. The bartender handed us all one and popped them open. "Thank you" I said. Austin was still talking to people so I just chatted with Trish and Dez. "Ally!" I heard someone shout my name, I turned around and saw Austin waving me over. I weaved my way through the crowd of people. "I'm so glad you came!" Austin said giving me a hug. "I wouldn't miss it! This is really cool Austin!" I said looking around. "Why didn't you come over earlier?" Austin said taking my beer and taking a sip, then I snatched it away from him. "Hey that's mine! And you just looked busy" I said kicking the sand. "I would of rather talked to you guys though, you're more fun" Austin said. "Aw thanks buddy. But seriously this is really cool" I said. Austin and I talked for most of the time, Trish and Dez joined us. I began to shiver as the beach cooled down, "are you cold Ally?" Austin asked me. "Yeah but it's fine" I said. Austin shook his head ran over to his shack and then came back with a sweatshirt of his. "Here" Austin said draping it over my shoulders. "Thanks Austin! I'll make sure to give it back to you by the end of the night" I said. We continued to talk but then Austin had to leave cause other people wanted to talk to him. It was now about eleven and no one had left. I then heard my name getting called "Ally!" Dallas said running over in his suit and tie. "Well don't you look fetching" I said pulling at his tie. "I know, I'm sorry I'm so late! I just was invited out with the guys and-" Dallas said. "It's fine! You've got you're friends and you guys do what you like and I've got my friends and we do what we like" I said pointing at the beach. "I thought you hated the beach?" Dallas said. "Yeah well not anymore" I said waving at Trish and Dez. "Hey hold on. Who's sweatshirt is that?" Dallas asked pointing at the sweatshirt I forgot I was wearing. "Oh! I got cold so Austin gave me his" I said. "Well do you want to head out? It's getting pretty late and you've got an early start missy" Dallas said bopping my nose. Even though I hate it, I still find it cute. "Yeah! Let me just give this to Austin" I said, "alright babe I'll wait for you in the car" Dallas said. "Ok!" I wove my way through the crowd, I finally found Austin and tapped him on the shoulder. "What-oh hey Ally!" Austin said. "Hey! I just wanted to say thank you so much for inviting me but Dallas showed up and we're going to head out, I've got an early start tomorrow so! But thanks for the sweatshirt!" I said bringing the sweatshirt over my head and handing it to Austin, then pulling him in for a hug. We stayed like this for about five seconds and then pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow Ally!" Austin yelled through the crowd as I walked away. I turned around and waved and yelled "bye Austin!" I then walked back to the car and got in with Dallas. "So aren't you glad I signed up for surfing?" Dallas said. I looked back at Austin and said "yes, yes I am."

**SO yeahhh... Austin and Ally have met and are now friends! Yay! We'll see what happens next ;) I hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can! I hope you guys had a great day! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3-Oops!

**So um I already have 6 reviews!? LIKE WHAT?! Thank you soo much everyone for reading! Here's a new chapter for you! I will try my hardest tomorrow to update! Happy Tuesday! Please review! **

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up with a smile this morning. I looked at my clock, yes! I didn't sleep in! It was six thirty. I felt Dallas's arm on my waist. I quietly slipped out of his grasp and placed a soft kiss on his head. I walked into the bathroom and slipped on my shirt and skirt. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and put on a small amount of makeup, since I would be surfing later on today. I walked into the kitchen, still smiling at the thought. Austin and I are actually friends! I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with him? Just friends, yeah keep telling yourself. I thought to myself. I quickly made Dallas some waffles, I was personally more of a pancake girl but waffles are good too! I drove down the road looking over the ocean. The waves were moving calmly against the shore while the sun was just over the ocean. I pulled up to the cafe and walked in to see Trish and Dez who were having some food along with Kira and Mimi along with a few other employees. "Hey there Ally! Trish told me here that you met my son?" Mimi asked me. Kira looked at me, I mouthed 'I'll explain later'. "Yeah! He's actually my surf teacher! And we're also friends" I said happily as I grabbed some coffee. "Oh really? Wow! That's great! Austin's very popular here, it's hard to ever get some time alone with that boy" Mimi said as she cleared her plate. "Oh really?" I asked, I could see Trish smiling at me from the corner of my eye, why? "Well he's got girls throwing themselves at him every second" Mimi said laughing. This made my blood boil for some reason, wait hold on. I have no reason to! God! I need to stop! "Well I'm sorry but Mimi you're son's hot" Kira said. "Trust me I know, but it's all thanks to his genetics" Mimi said flipping her hair which caused us all to laugh. "Well as much fun this has been hearing girls swoon over my best friend, I think we should head out. I need to open up my shop soon and so do you guys! We'll see you later Ally! Bye Kira! Bye Mimi!" Dez said walking out with Trish. "Bye Ally! Ill call you later!" Trish shouted as they left. "Alright girls, I'm going to open the store up so get ready to serve people!" Mimi said as Kira and I grabbed our things. "So you've met thee Austin Moon?" Kira squalled, "what's so great about Austin?" I asked. You already know, oh shut up! I argued with myself. "Well number one, he's soo hot! He's the best we've got here! And trust me there are a LOT of guys here. Also he's one of the best surfers here! He's won quite a few tournaments. Although he's not been in that many relationships, but he could most certainly get any girl he wanted. I would love to be one of those girls" Kira said dreamily. I sighed. She's right, not that I was interested in him whatsoever! "Oh there's people! Let's go!" Kira said bumping my hip. I just laughed and began to serve different hungry customers. I was refilling someones coffee before I heard the doorbell ring as someone walked in. "I'll be there in a second!" I yelled. I quickly dropped off the nice lady's coffee and asked if she needed anything else. Thank god she said no. I grabbed a menu, "how many-oh hey Austin!" I said looking up at a smiling blonde. He was wearing a baseball hat backwards, along with a yellow tank top and some shorts and flip flops. "Oh hey Ally! You work for my mom? Well I'll have to come by here more often" Austin said winking at me. I looked down covering my blush. "Well here-" I began but then Kira came running over. "Oh hey Austin! Do you need a table? Ally you're order's ready!" Kira said with a smile. I smiled back and walked away from Austin, I looked back and saw Austin still looking at me as Kira lead him away. I smiled back at him and grabbed some hashbrowns. It was now eleven and Austin hasn't left yet. It seems like everyone wants to talk to him, a ton of girls just came in for some water just to say hello, Kira was talking to him. Which shouldn't bug me! Yet it does. Right now Austin and Mimi were talking which I thought was sweet. I'm glad to see they were getting along so well, you see my relationship with my dad is well rough right now. He's not happy I dropped out of my job, he's all about working for things. He kept telling me I would get promoted. I believed him, for the first year. It never came so I finally left, it was one of the first times I went against my fathers wishes. And now that I've moved, well we're just on edge I guess. "Ally? You've been out of it for like five minutes! That little boy over there wants his shake" Kira said smiling at me and pointing to a little kid. "Oh right! My bad!" I said, I went over to the shake machine. I filled the cool cup up and grabbed some whip cream, and topped it with chocolate sauce and hazelnuts along with a cherry. I smiled at my piece of art, ok I'm not that great of an artist so this is the best I've got. I then heard the bell ring again as I was walking over to the boy's table. "One second!" I yelled and turned to see yet another group of girls walk in. I looked up and then collided with someone's rock hard chest. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I said backing up, the shake was all over my hand and now all over Austin's tank top. "Here Ally, go clean up Austin I'll get this little cutie a new shake!" Mimi said looking at the little boy, the winking at me. "Thank you!" I mouthed. I then placed the glass cup down and looked back to Austin who was licking whip cream off of his fingers. "I'm so sorry Austin! I didn't mean to! I promise!" I said as we walked up to the small bathroom upstairs. "Ally! It's fine, it was getting a little hot in there anyway, I was going to for a swim later but hey you did that job for me" Austin said laughing. This didn't make me feel any better at all, "I'm really sorry! I should of been looking where I was going" I said grabbed a wash cloth and placing it in some water. "Ally look at me" Austin said talking my shoulders and whipping me around. "Do I look mad?" Austin asked looking straight at me, I sighed and shook my head. "Exactly, I'm fine! Now if it was anyone else I would of been a bit pissed, but since it's you are you're my best buddy I'm not" Austin said. "Oh so I'm your best buddy?" I asked laughing at his name for me. "Hey I'm not so creative" Austin said, I still had my back to him. I grabbed the now damp wash cloth turned around and stopped. Why did he have to take his shirt off? I had to fight my eyes to keep them on Austin's face instead of his amazing body. "I figured my mom could just wash my shirt" Austin said setting his tank top down. "Oh aren't you a mama's boy?" I asked as I slowly ran the washcloth over his chest. There was still some chocolate shake on his chest that soak through his shirt. "Hey you've got to love your mothers!" Austin said chuckling, "you're just lazy" I said rinsing out the cloth and then going back with a towel. "Ouch that hurt my confidence Ally!" Austin said placing his hand on his forehead and pretending to gasp. "Of please you've got enough of confidence for a whole army" I said. I finished and looked up at Austin who was already looking down at me. "All done" I said, "you know I could of done that on my own?" Austin asked me. "Oh well I just figured since I was the one who spilt it and-" I began to ramble but Austin cut me off. "No it's fine, I liked it that you did" Austin said into my ear causing me to shiver and blush like crazy. "Now come on! You're shifts over so we should head out to the water! I'll wait for you downstairs!" Austin said jogging down the stairs. "Ok!" I yelled back and got changed out of my uniform and into some jean shorts and a grey tank top. I walked downstairs and saw Austin waiting by me with fifty girls looking at him. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, "you ready to go?" I asked, I watched Austin's eyes quickly trace my body. He's fast I must admit but not fast enough for the Ally-a-nator! Yeah no. "Yeah! Let's head out!" Austin said, we walked over to his beach shop-shack thing. "Go get changed and I will too, I'll met you out in five" Austin said throwing me my wet suit which I ducked and squealed. "You were suppose to catch that" Austin said laughing, I got up and glared at him and picked up the suit. "Ok well I suck at sports" I said as Austin unlocked the changing room door. "Yeah we'll you won't suck at this one once I'm done with you" Austin yelled as I shut the door. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I got into my suit and walked out, "you ready?" I asked Austin who was already out. His back was to me, now I couldn't not love these wetsuits. How they gripped onto Austin, my eyes wandered all over his body. Then Austin turned around and I looked straight up at him. "Yeah! We're going to stand up today!" Austin said as we walked out with his surfboard. "What? You've seen me! I'm incredibly clumsy!" I said watching the ocean, it was a bit crazier than last time but not by much. "You'll be fine! Come on!" Austin said dragging me into the cool ocean water. We were about waist deep, well on Austin we were. On me we were about to my rib cage. "Ok up we go" Austin said picking me up and placing me on the surfboard. "Hey now you're just make me feel short!" I said as Austin put the tail of the surfboard around my ankle. "Ok so I want you to stand up, and I'm going to guide you through the water ok?" Austin asked me. "Ok, I guess I trust you" I teased. Austin rolled his eyes as I slowly got up. His hands were on me at all times, they went up my legs as I stood and then rested on my waist soon as I was fully standing up. "Ok you good? I just want you to get used to the water ok?" Austin said as his hands left my sides. "I guess" I said as I tried to keep my balance as well as I could. We had gone a few feet so far, "you're doing great Ally!" Austin said guiding through the water. "I know! Wait? Isn't this getting a bit deep for you?" I asked looking down at Austin. "No not yet, although if we go too much further we'll hit a drop off, I'll be fine I'm a strong swimmer but I don't want to take you out there. The ocean has a mind of it's own" Austin said raising his eyebrows. "Oh well thanks!" I said, I looked up and then saw a wave headed our way. "Austin! What do I do?" I asked panicked and soon found Austin wasn't holding onto me anymore. "Just let the wave take you! It's fine if you fall, just stand as long as you can!"Austin said before he went under water. "What?!" I asked, I turned around and saw the wave, well there's always a first for everything. I closed my eyes and let the wave take me. I expected to crash into the cool salty water but I didn't.

I opened my eyes and saw I was riding the wave! I did it! Wait now what!? I thought beginning to panic. I then felt the water crash underneath me and down I went. I rose above but still couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "Ally! You did it!" I saw Austin come over to me. "I did!" I said, then Austin took my and picked my up, spun me around and set me back down. Then as if I wasn't surprised enough he kissed me on the check. A friendly one I think? "That's never happened to someone that I've taught before!" Austin said happily. "Well I guess I'm special" I said smiling as we went back to shore. "Eh it that's what floats your boat"Austin said. I gasped and smiled. "Oh you should head home, it looks like a thunderstorms headed this way" Austin said pointing at the sky. I was drying off my hair and said "you should come with me! It's only six! Dallas's won't be home until nine at least! Please! I hate thunderstorms" I said quietly. It's true, whenever there are thunderstorms something bad happens to me. "Fine, I guess" Austin said smiling. "Thank you! I'll change quickly!" I said as I skipped into the changing room. I came out and saw Austin was strumming his guitar but stopped once he saw me. "Why'd you stop? You're really good?" I said, Austin got up and we began to walk to my car. "Well thanks but I haven't played in a while" Austin said as we got in my car. It began to lightly rain. "Aw why not?" I asked, "well I obviously live here with my mom. My parent's divorced when I was five so I'm used to it, but my dad was all about working for what you want. He didn't believe that would happen to me if I chose music as my career so he stopped paying for my guitar lessons when I was fifteen. But I still went, I payed for them because at my time I wasn't very close with my mom and I didn't want to bother her." Austin said. "Aw I'm sorry! My dad was like that too, I had to work for what I wanted. I was working for a record company before but after a year of being there and trying to have one of the people read over my songs no one would. I would only get everyone what they needed, that was everything except songs. My dad told me I should of waited and they would of given me a promotion but I didn't wait" I said sighing. "Hey that's what I would of done too, and that way you wouldn't of come to California and me me!" Austin said as we pulled up into my driveway. "Oh yes cause I have no idea what in the world I would do without you" I said laughing. I grabbed my things from the trunk when it began to downpour. "We need to get inside!" Austin said running over to me and covered my with his hoodie. I grabbed the keys and quickly opened the door leading Austin inside and closing it shut. "Ok so um here let me make us some food" I said placing my things down, as I was doing that Austin looked around. I went to the kitchen table and found a letter,

Dear Ally-cat,

Thanks so much for the breakfest! I enjoyed it very much! I'll be back home around seven! Love you!  
Dallas

I smiled that he was going to actually be back before nine, but that would shorten my time with Austin which upset me a little. "Wow you guys have a nice place!" Austin said coming down the stairs, I ran over to him. "Wait! You were upstairs?" I asked. Austin grinned and said "yes, sorry I went into your room I saw the piano and I thought that was cool. Also you were hanging some um laundry, you should put that away you never know who could of looked at it" Austin said into my ear before running into the kitchen where I was heating up some mac-and-cheese. I mentally slapped myself across the face, you see our dryer hasn't gotten here yet and my panites and thongs were the last to be washes and they were drying. GOD why me?! "So do you want to watch a movie?" I asked as Austin took a seat on the coach. "Sure! You can pick!" Austin said as I handed him a plate of food. "What? You're the guest!" I said sitting next to him. "Yeah but you're the one who rode her first wave today! There's no way I'm not rewarding you for that" Austin said happily. "Fine." I mumbled going over to the movie cabinet. I picked out Frozen, what can I say I'm a child at heart? "Hey! I think I've seen this one!" Austin said as I went back over to the couch to join him. "Ah I've seen it one too many times but I still love it!" I said getting excited. We were watching Elsa singing 'Let it Go' when a loud roar of thunder startled the house and then a crack of lightening and the power was out. "AH!" I jumped into Austin's chest burying my head. Then awkwardly pulling it out realizing how weird that was. "Hey it's fine, you were scared. Now let's get the power back on so we can finish the movie" Austin said getting up. "Oh um sorry! I just-yeah that sounds good" I said. I haven't gone in the basement yet because it freaks me out, Dallas is wanting to make it another man cave for him but it's work in progress so right now it's just creepy. Then another crack of thunder hit causing me to jump, "hey it's ok! I've got you, that's what friends are for" Austin said wrapping his arm around me, I gladly returned it. "Ok hold the flashlight a bit higher, since you're so short" Austin said as he fixed the fuse box. "Oh shut up mr. six feet tall" I said, "and here!" Austin said, then the power went back on and we heard the tv playing. "Oh wow! Thanks!" I said, "anytime shortie" Austin said running up the stairs. "Oh get back here!" I said yelling and chasing after him. I then ran into Austin, "wait why did you-oh hey babe!" I said looking to see Dallas looking at us. "Oh hey babe, Austin" Dallas said as I walked over to him giving him a kiss. Then suddenly Dallas began to deepen the kiss, I mean I don't mind but I feel bad Austin's right there. And why should I even feel bad kissing my OWN boyfriend?! "I erm, I'm gonna head out. Have a nice night. Bye" Austin said as he began to make his way to the door. I pulled away from Dallas, "come on let's go say goodbye" I said, "ok" Dallas said as we walked over to the door. I saw it was still storming out. "Austin! You don't have a car!" I said worried. Austin chuckled and said "I'll be fine Ally, it's just quick walk and I'll run to the cafe, my mom isn't a huge fan of thunderstorms either so I don't want to leave her alone" Austin said. "Oh are you sure?" I asked, "I think he said he was going to be just fine babe" Dallas said. I almost forgot he was here! Oops. "Alright! Be careful ok?" I said still worried, Austin just nodded and began to run. I closed the door and whacked Dallas's arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Dallas asked me, "for scaring him away!" I said. "Hey I come home and find another guy in my house, what should I think?" Dallas asked. "That we're just friends! You were just fine with him yesterday! I invited him over and then the power went out so he helped me out" I said. "Oh, ok. I'm sorry babe I over reacted my bad" Dallas said. "It's fine" I said giving Dallas a quick peck on the lips. "Hey I'm actually pretty tired and I got some dinner at the cafeteria so I'm gonna go to bed ok? Join me when you're ready" Dallas said pulling me into a hug. "Oh no guy friends to hang out with?" I joked as we pulled away. "No, I just got my biggest project yet so it's crack down for me. Goodnight babe" Dallas said kissing my head and jogging upstairs to our room. "Love you!" I yelled, "love you too!" Dallas yelled back. I sighed and went back into the kitchen, I still kinda wished Austin was still here. I grabbed my phone and texted Trish,

(_Ally-Italics_-**Trish-Bold**)

_Hey Trish it's Ally. I was wonder if you were still up at town or not. It's fine if you're not but I was wondering if you are if you've seen Austin? He was at my house but then Dallas came and he went home, but he had to run and I just want to know he's ok. _

_**Crush **_**alert, crush alert**

_No! FRIEND alert! _

**Whatever you say silly Ally. And yeah I had the late night shift with Mimi, although the power went out and we don't know where the fuse box is.**

**Just kidding! Austin's here! He's going to turn the power back on! **

_Ok good! Is he ok?_

**I think so! He looks a bit cold and down, wait hold on. **

**Well he has a cut on his leg...**

_WHAT!_

**He told me he was running down the hill, slipped and fell but told me to tell you not to worry!**

_Well tell him it's a bit too late for that! _

_**He's **_**fine Ally! His mom's taking care of him.**

_Right he's a mama's boy _

**Haha youre right about that! Well anyway my phone's about to die but I'll come early tomorrow! **

_Bye Trish! _

I sighed, I still hope Austin's alright. Although I'm pretty sure even with a scar he would still manage to look sexy. Ok I need to stop! I cleared the plates and finished watched Frozen, alone. I went upstairs and got ready to go to bed and I got into the covers listening to the soothing sound of the rain combined with the ocean waves. I realized that, the closer Austin and I got the further Dallas and I are getting. Gosh darn it! Why does everything have to be so confusing! I went to bed frustrated with myself.

**So there you have it! There's some obvious sparks between Austin and Ally, but this isn't going to be 'we're a couple right away' kinda of story! But you'll see it's gonna be fun to see there friendship and other stuff ;) anyway I hope you guys liked this one! I will update as soon as I can! I hope your Tuesday was good! Mine was thanks to your reviews :) Please review! Thank you! :)) **


	4. Chapter 4-Protecter

**Heyo! Here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you guys like it! thanks for all the great reviews! I'm so glad your liking it so far! Enjoy! :) **

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up to find the spot next to me empty? I changed into my uniform, packed my bag for later and then walked into the kitchen to find Dallas hunched over with his laptop with a piece of toast in his mouth. "Well it looks like someone's been working hard" I said kissing the top of his head. "Oh hey! Yeah I just have a ton of work, I just got my first big case! Isn't that great?" Dallas asked me excited. Quite frankly no, I mean yay. He get's to work on his first big case a lawyer but that means I'll be alone a lot more. But I still can't decided if I'm happy or not about that. "Are you going to answer me? You've been out of it for like a minute now" Dallas asked me. I shook my head and said "oh right! Sorry my bad! Yeah that's great babe! I've gotta head out the work! Should I expect you home for dinner?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "No I'm so sorry! I have all this work and-" Dallas began but I cut him off. "No don't worry about it! I'll see you later!" I said as I grabbed my keys, "can I have goodbye kiss?" Dallas asked pucker his lips. "Fine" I said sarcastically giving Dallas a quick kiss before I walked out to my car. The air smelled new as the rain washed away all the thilth. I pulled up to the cafe and walked in to find Trish sitting at the counter with Mimi working with the cash register. "Hey Mimi! Hey Trish!" I said dropped my bag off. "Did you get a power out?" Trish asked me as I sat down next to her with a cup of coffee in my hands. "Yeah, I freaked out but Austin fixed it" I said smiling. "The same happened to me! The main reason why I asked Austin to come here is because I can't do any of that stuff" Mimi said Trish and I exchanged glances. "I'm kidding girls! I know how to but Austin loves doing all of that stuff so I let the boy have a bit of fun, although it seemed like he was having too much fun on his way back from your house" Mimi said sighing. "Trish! You said he was fine!" I burst out looking at Trish, meanwhile her and Mimi were laughing. "What?" I asked confused. "It's just, oh nevermind you'll figure it out later" Mimi said smiling before going back to sorting out the money. "Ok then...so is Austin alright?" I asked, looking at the clock. it was only six-forty five. Wow I guess I got out of the house pretty quickly. "Yeah he's just fine, he's legs just a bit banged up that's all! He's upstairs right now actually, it's like a small house up there. I don't stay there, I've got a house a few minutes away and so does Austin but he sometimes crashes up there if he wants" Mimi said. "Oh I see" I said, "so Ally about Austin-" Trish began, but then she was cut off by the doorbell ringing, a man walked into the store. He had a ski mask on cover his face, along with a sack. It didn't take me too long to figure out what he wanted. "Hello there, how may I help you?" Mimi asked calmly. How can she be so calm!? I gripped onto Trish's sleeve. "I want your money" The man said, Mimi nodded and slowly opened the cash register keeping a still face. One question, how!? I'm the only one shaking I see. I watched as the man watched Mimi then turned his head and looked straight at me. I gulped, and my grip on Trish got even tighter. "Well it seems like the prettiest are always the ones scared the easiest" The man said walking over to me. "Hey we're giving you money alright? Don't creep out the poor girl" Trish growled at the man, the man just rolled his eyes. "And does it seem like I care?" The man asked, then walked over to me. He took his hand snaked it around my waist and yanked me away from Trish and into his chest. "Hey! Leave the poor girl alone!" Mimi yelled as she filled the man's bag. "I'm just having a bit of fun" The man said. I whimpered a little. "Hey! I think you heard the lady. Let her go" A low voice said from behind us. I turned around to see a not very happy Austin, "And what are you going to do about it pretty boy?" The man asked Austin, who was staring straight at the guy. "Well I'm not one for violence so I'm going to ask you to leave her alone before I'm going to have to do something that I'll regret" Austin said hovering over me and the guy, cracking his knuckles. Wow Austin's got big hands and you know what they say, STOP IT! The guy put his hands up and said "ok! Fine!" The guy said releasing me from his grip. I dashed over to Trish who held me in her arms. Austin took the guy by the collar and held him up "wait I thought you weren't one for violence!" The guy said sounding scared, Austin just smirked. "I am, but I am one for serving justice. So get out of here and don't you dare ever come back" Austin growled at the guy and dropped him as the guy and he ran off. Austin turned around to me, "are you ok?" Austin asked walking over to me looking me over. "Yeah I'm fine, well since you came" I said smiling then pulled Austin for a hug. "Thanks for saving me" I said into his ear. I felt Austin's check's warm up a bit as he replied saying "of course, that's what friends are for" as we pulled away. I looked to see Mimi placing the money back in the cash register. "I'm sorry but how were you guys all so calm?" I asked as Austin grabbed a cup of coffee. "Well sweetie, this isn't the first time someone's tried to rob my store. They never get away with it of course usually I'll call the cops but Austin took care of it and we don't want to make a whole hassle of having a file and such" Mimi said as she took Austin's cup of coffee which he surprisingly already finished. "Hey! I wanted another" Austin pouted, aw. Gosh darn it! "Well you can't get one! The store's about to open it! And you've got lessons to teach" Mimi said. "I guess, I'll see you guys later!" Austin said hitting me on my back causing me to fall out of my chair. "Ow!" I said getting up. "Oh sorry! I forgot how tiny you are, you ok?" Austin said helping me get up. "Yeah it was just a fall, but I should be the one asking you that! I heard someone fell over on their way home, you promised me you would be careful!" I said worried. Austin chuckled and said "well it wasn't that bad, I just fell down the hill but I'm a tough guy it's gonna take more than a little scratch to break me. I'll come back at noon for you Ally!" Austin called out. "Ok!" I said watching Austin leaving and then sighed. God why did he have to be so... so... perfect? Why can't he be some nerd or something? **(I'm not hating on nerds at all!)** "Beep beep oh sorry Ally I got a text, it saids. Crush alert!" Trish said as we waited for people to show up. "Shush Trish! I don't like him! We're just friends! I have a boyfriend and I'm pretty sure Austin must have someone!" I said sighing. "Yeah whatever you say Ally, I'll be quoting you on this at your wedding and then you'll have to hear me say I told you so!" Trish said before she had to go give a family a table. I laughed at Trish, she is quite something. I walked around giving people orders when a man in a suit walked in. "Hey a table for one?" I asked, "yes please" The man said. I walked over and gave him his menu then came back to get his order. "So is that all?" I asked writing down his order. "Yes, now I was just wondering. Are you Dallas Centeno's girlfriend?" The man asked me. "Um yes why?" I asked. "Well we're kind of throwing Dallas a surprise party I guess you could call it. Anyway since this is his first big case and it's kind of big thing for us lawyers. Well we were wondering if you come down to our office tonight at let's say six? My name's Mark by the way" Mark said. "Oh um sure! Is it going to be fancy?" I asked, "yes! So please dress nicely" Mark asked me and I nodded. "Sure I can't wait!" I said with a fake smile. "Ok thanks!" Mark said and with that I went to go give the cooks his order. Now don't get me wrong I'm very supportive of Dallas's career and all but I just have no friends there. I'll have to walk around with Dallas, say hello and watch him talk while I slowly drink my champagne. But this is a big thing for Dallas so I'll go. The time went by with me writing down orders and walking back and forth from the front of the cafe to the kitchen and to every table. I looked at the clock and it read noon. "My breaks over so I'm heading out!" I yelled to Mimi who was in her office. "Sounds good Ally! Have fun today!" Mimi yelled back down. I walked into the bathroom and walked out expecting to see Austin, but I didn't. Oh well. "Hey! I saw that fancy suit man talking to you" Trish said as we waited for our people. "Yeah I'm now going to Dallas's surprise party tonight, I have to dress all fancy" I said with jazz hands. "Oo! Come back here half an hour before! I want to do your makeup!" Trish squealed. "Um alright!" I said even though I can do my own makeup. "Oh look there's Austin! With Kira?" Trish said I spun around and saw Austin with his hand over Kira's shoulder and they were talking. Ok. Alright. No problem. "Hey Ally!" Kira said coming over to us. "Hey Kira! Hey Austin!" I said waving at them. "Hey! Oh guess what!? Austin's my boyfriend!" Kira said giving Austin a kiss.

Boyfriend. Right. I thought to myself, it's not like we were going to be anything anyway. And now it's official both of us our in relationships so neither one of us are available. This shouldn't be bugging me as much as is it! "Oh that's great!" I said giving Kira a hug. I may not be the happiest person about the whole her and Austin thing but she's still really nice. "Thanks! Well I guess I should let you two go surf now, I have to get working anyway! Bye babe!" Kira said giving Austin a deep kiss. Ah. I get why Austin left last night, Trish coughed loudly before things got too heated. "Oh sorry! Well I'll see you guys later!" Kira said walking away. "You ready Alls?" Austin asked me. I got off my chair and walked out with him. "Oh is it Alls now?" I asked, "well no I mean if you don't want it to" Austin stammered. "It's fine I really like it-" I began when I felt an arm grab me and pull me into them. "Ally watch out!" Austin said pulling me into his chest. "Opfh!" I said as I collided with his yet again rock hard chest. "You almost walked into busy traffic!" Austin said chuckling. I blushed, "oh my bad. Well at least I had you here to stop me" I said as we walked across the street. "Yeah thank god" Austin mumbled. Was he mad? "You aren't like mad at me for almost walking into traffic?" I asked as we got to his shack. "No of course not! I'm just glad you're body wasn't flipped over by one of those cars like a pancake" Austin said unlocking the changing room. "You know you could always just get me a key so I wouldn't have to have you open it?" I said walking into the small room closing the door behind me. "I guess I'll do that, eventually" Austin said as I walked out. "Hey can you zip me up?" I asked my zipper was only zipped up to my lower back, stupid short arms. "Sure thing shortie" Austin said causing me to laugh. Austin's careful fingers guided the zipper up my spin, sending shivers back down it. I turned around without realising how close we were. Austin was looking down at me and I looked straight into his dreamy eyes. His brown eyes with golden flecks in them. Looked like little light bulbs going off. I then realized how weird this must be to him, although he is starting back. BUT NO! Dallas! And now Kira! I coughed awkwardly as Austin and I took a step away from each other and walked over to his wrack of surfboards. "So you and Kira?" I said as Austin was grabbing a surfboard. "Yeah, she had only one lesson with me this morning and I guess the sparks flew and she asked me out, and I said yes. But I'm pretty happy with it" Austin said looking down at me. "Well I'm happy if you're happy" I said. Austin's eyes softened and he said "oh thanks Alls. Well here, I made it last night. Since most surfboards I own are for more well" Austin said gesturing to my body. "Taller people. I made you this one, it's perfect for your height, I even carved your name in it" Austin said. I looked at the surfboard in awe. It was smaller like how Austin said and it was white like his. It was simple and then on the front right corner it said 'Ally' with a little flower. Then on the end it said 'Moon 2014' I smiled and pulled Austin in for a hug. Once we pulled away I said, "thank you so much Austin! This is amazing! You really didn't have to, how much should I pay you?" I asked walking over to my bag which had my wallet it in it. "No, Ally! It's a gift. I can't make my friend pay for a gift" Austin said, I sighed. "Are you sure?"I asked. Austin chuckled softly and said "yes, I'm sure" Austin said. We walked out to the ocean in silence. It was awkward more like calming, the sound of the ocean and our footsteps in the wet damp sand. We had reached so we were now up to my shoulders and Austin's rib cage. "Ok here we go" Austin said picking me up and placing me on my board. "Can you not make me sound like a little kid who needs help getting up to things?" I whined. "Nope!" Austin said popping the 'P' and wrapped the surfboards tail around my ankle. "Alright so you've got most of it down, you'll paddle up to the wave and as you feel the wave start to stand, you need to stand too. Then bend your legs as you're standing so you need to keep your balance. Depending on how strong the wave is you may want to lean forward just a tad bit, and then just try to do that for as long as the wave carries you. No fancy tricks ok?" Austin asked me. "Ok!" I said. "I'll show you first ok? Stay here and try not to fall off ok?" Austin asked me, I stuck my tongue out at him and watched him paddle away towards the waves. I watched as he stood and rode the wave like it was second nature to him, then at the end he flipped and went into the water. God he makes it look so simple, when I know it's not. "Ok your turn Dawson" Austin said coming over by me, "you make it look so easy!" I whined. "You'll do just fine!" Austin said. I sighed and began to paddle, one stroke after another. The wave soon began to rise, I guess it's my turn now. I lifted myself up and found my balance. I looked up and saw the water above me, it was amazing. I smiled and began to lean forward as the wave carried me, then I began to leave a bit too much then BAM! I fell forward into the fresh water, I rose with a smile on my face. "I did it! I didn't fall! Well right away!" I said swimming over to Austin tacking him in a hug. "I know! I told you you could do it!" Austin said wrapping his arms around me, I let go and got back on my board. "I'm going to try again!" I said like an excited little kid. "I thought you didn't like the beach?" Austin yelled as I paddled towards the coming on wave. "Well a certain someone changed my opinion" I said paddling. "I'm glad I could help and I'm really loving the view Ally!" Austin yelled I could tell he was smirking. At first I thought he was talking about the ocean then it hit me. Oh. I blushed thank god my face was turned the other way, "keep you're eyes on the ocean!" I yelled back. I heard Austin laugh behind me. We counted this all day, a lot later than my lesson went to but I didn't care, it's fun hanging out with Austin. "Oh shoot! I have to go home!" I yelled as I was drying my hair. I looked at the clock it was already six fifteen! "oh um alright" Austin said, almost disappointed. Nope! I'm just imagining things, BAD things! "Bye!" I yelled. I ran over to my car and drove home. I dried my hair and curled it, I slipped on a ocean blue long dress. It was all tied together in the middle of rib cage, the top of the dress was a thick line of a lighter blue with sparkles. It was elegant but not too fancy. I placed on some silver heels and headed to the cafe. I got in and saw Trish was a box and Dez with his fish? "Oh wow! You look amazing Ally!" Trish said giving me a hug. "Thank you! Hey Dez, Mimi and Kira!" I said yelling in the kitchen where I heard Mimi and Kira reply with "hello!" "Come on let's go upstairs, Mimi said we could use the guest bathroom" Trish said dragging me upstairs. Trish applied some blush to my very pale cheeks, well actually I'm slowly getting a tad bit tanner. "Mhmm Dallas is going to be one lucky guy tonight, and if Austin was here-" Trish began but I cut her off "which he isn't! And if he wasn't he wouldn't even notice" I said. "Watch me be right" Trish said causing me to laugh. Trish put on many coats of black mascara so my eyelashes looked extremely long along with some simple black eye liner. "Ah my work here is done! Now you should head out! It's already six forty-five!" Trish said, "oh god I should!" I said wanting to grab my purse, but it wasn't here. Dang it! I was in such a rush I already had my car keys with me but I forgot to get my purse at Austin's shack. "I need to go! I forgot my purse at Austin's shack! It has my license in it!" I said running down the stairs. "See I'm gonna be right!" Trish yelled, "bye!" I yelled. I quickly crossed the street, yes I did look both ways. I began to make my way to Austin's shack, "ugh ow stupid ow god you know what!" I said as I took off my heels and ran over to Austin's shack. I made it to his porch and had to catch my breath once I caught it I walked in, the sunset was just shining through, directly onto Austin which made him look even hotter. Dang it! "Who is-oh hey Ally, whoah" Austin breathed out as he looked at me. His eyes wandered up and down my body which made a soft blush creep onto my checks. "Stop staring can I please I have my purse?" I asked trying not to sound nervous. "What? Oh um yeah sure" Austin said shaking his head and handing me my purse. "Thanks! Oh have fun with Kira tonight!" I said smiling. "Yeah! Um you too...where are you going all dolled up?" Austin asked. "Oh it's a surprise for Dallas" I said sighing. "Why the long face?"Austin asked. "It's just I have no friends there so I'll just have to walk around with Dallas and say hello and slowly take on one champagne after another" I said, "aw I would come if I was a lawyer and if I didn't have plans tonight I'd sneak in" Austin joked. "As flattering it is I don't think so, well I've got to get going but I'll see you tomorrow!" I said giving Austin a quick hug before running off. I looked back once I got to smooth ground and saw Austin was leaning against his door frame watching me. "Have fun!" Austin called out to me, "you too!" I yelled and waved at him. I got in the car, ok good I still have ten minutes. I sighed now I get to go talk to a bunch of business workers. And as much as I'm happy for Dallas and I want to be there for him for this big part of his career, I can't shake the feeling of wanting to be with a certain blonde instead.

**There we go! So Austin and Kira, Ally and Dallas? Are the relationships going to last? Or will another one form ;) I hope you guys liked this one! I will try my very best to update tomorrow and if not then I'm kinda busy on friday but I might be able to update that night! I'll try my hardest though! I hope everyone had a great Wednesday! My school had a field trip to the MOA today :) anyway please review! Pleasee! Have a great week! **


	5. Chapter 5-Crashing of the Ocean

**So first off I'm sooo sorry! I know you guys were probably wanting to see the new chapter last night but I only have one computer that I have to share and I've been having it all week so my sister got it last night. So SORRY! I got a few request asking to have this chapter in Austin's P.O.V so here it is! Please review! Happy reading! **

Austin's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and saw Kira slumped next to me. I guess you could say things got pretty heated after our date, yet I couldn't stop thinking about a little brunette and STOP! She has a boyfriend! And I have a girlfriend! I scolded myself. I looked over at the clock, shoot! It was already eleven! I got out of bed and got changed into some flip flops, shorts and a grey long sleeve. I walked into my bathroom and flipped my hair. I stopped and thought the only girl I should be trying to impress is the one in my bedroom, yet I did it anyway. I walked downstairs then into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, then Kira walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around me. "I had fun last night" Kira said into my ear, I sighed and smiled then pulled away. "Me too, but I've gotta head out or else I'll be late for my lesson with Ally" I said placing my mug in the sink. "Oh alright, I'll see you at work! Oh also! My parent's are going to come into town! I want you to meet them" Kira said happily. I also choked, "what!?" I said turning around to face her. "Oh calm down you big baby. I'm going to be with them on Friday night since tomorrow is you're tournament. They're staying at my house and I'll be there but tomorrow night they said they wanted to meet you" Kira said. I grabbed my keys and said "wait you already told them about us?" I said pointing at her then myself. "Of course silly!" Kira said pecking me on the lips. "Oh um alright, well I've gotta fly but I'll see you later" I called out as I shut the front door. I sighed, great now I'm going to have to meet the parents. No pressure! I looked up at the sky, it was grey and it was lightly raining. I lived on a hill so it was a five minutes drive to the cafe but a ten minute walk. I was driving down the hill when I looked up at it began downpour. I turned on the radio, I softly sang along then the radio cut off? What? Then my car started to make weird noise, no! "No! No! Come on!" I said desperately as my car went to a hault. Great, just great. I was stuck at the bottom of a hill, in the pouring rain. Super. I sighed and pulled out my phone, great dead battery. I hopped out into the cool rain and went to the back of my car. "Stupid car" I mumbled as I began to push the old car into the town. I saw cars pass me, people would look at me with sympathy yet not a single one of them got out and tried to help me. I made it to the parking lot, I was breathing heavily. Thank god I was in shape. I dragged my sore legs over to the cafe, I saw on the clock it was already eleven fifty. Well hey at least I "achoo!" I yelled, then I sneezed five more times. Great, just great. I hope I didn't catch a cold, as I crossed the street the pouring rain stopped and the clouds were slowly parting, still having a dark glow on the ocean. I walked in as the doorbell rung, there weren't that many people here. Yet it would get busy again as soon as it was noon. "I'm coming!" I heard my mom call. I sneezed again and rubbed my nose. "Hello there welcome to-oh goodness Austin!" My mom exclaimed running over to me with a towel in her hand as she began to dry off my face. "Mom I'm not a little kid I can dry my own face you know?" I said chuckling. My mom just laughed but continued, she had finished I was about to ask where Ally was when she walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was in a loose pony tail, she had a loose long sleeve on along with a pair of jean shorts. I watched as Ally's eyes slowly went down my body, I was confused for a second then looked down. Ah. The cafe was air conditioned and I was wet, so this caused my shirt to stick to me like glue. Showing off my muscles that I worked very hard for. I smirked at myself then Ally looked up at me with a blush creeping on her checks. "Why are you all wet?" Ally asked walking over to me, "My-achoo! My car broke down so I had to bring it down here from the hill and it was pouring-achoo! Rain" I said shaking my head. "Oh wow! Well honey there's some extra clothes upstairs if you want" my mom said. "No it's fine, we're heading out to go-achoo! God damn it! We're about to go surfing anyway" I said, Ally looked at me worried but I shot a small her way. "Ok well have fun!" My mom yelled, "love birds!" Trish shouted which caused me to laugh and Ally to glare at Trish who just laughed. Ally and I walked over to the beach, in silence. But it was good silence I mean usually with girls when I'm stuck in a silent situation it's just awkward but with Ally. It's different, she's different but in a very good way. Stop it Moon! I sneezed about ten times and Ally kept asking me if I was okay, I mean yeah I have a bit of a head ache and my nose is being crazy but would I tell Ally this no! "Okay so I made you your own key, you're welcome" I said handing Ally a key that was blue with a yellow chain. "Wow you must trust me" Ally said with a smile as she walked into the changing room with her wet suit. "Yeah with a key sure, with my life no" I said as I got into mine. I waited grabbing my board along with Ally's. It's totally not weird that I made her one! I mean she's a lot shorter than most of my students! Yeah keep telling yourself that I told myself. Ally walked out and I felt my eyes starting to wonder STOP! I scold myself, you don't even like her and she doesn't like you. "Let's go!" I said excited to get out onto the water. "Are you sure you're ok?" Ally asked me as we walked down the water. "I'm amazing!" I said cockily. Ally just rolled her eyes and shoved me into the water. "Oh you're gonna pay for that!" I yelled as Ally squealed and began to run deeper into the water. "You'll never catch me!" Ally yelled as she hopped on her board and began to paddle out. "You have no idea what you're in for miss Dawson!" I called out the her as I began to paddle along with her. Then I saw a wave and I began to paddle even faster. As I paddled I looked down at the water which was now dark. Oh shit! We're right next to the drop zone! I looked over to Ally who I prayed to god was behind me but no, she was in front of me. I sighed and rose up with the furious wave, I usually can ride these waves quickly and without really thinking about it but this one was loud and rough. I stood trying to keep my balance I took a peek behind me and saw Ally fall off the wav as it began to close in. "Ally!" I yelled then looked forward again, my feet keep on shuffling trying to find the best place to stand. I then heard a voice behind me "woohoo Austin!" Ally yelled, I smiled at least she's safe. I'm only caring in a friend to friend way! Kinda, stop it! My nose then began to tingle, no! Not now! I was at the climax of the wave **(I literally know like nothing on surfing so if you're reading this and know a lot about surfing then I do apologise) **I can't fall off now! "Achoo!" I yelled out causing me to loose my balance and to fall into the crazy wave. I was thrown under water and held my breath and the loud wave crashed above me. I looked over and could see the beginning of what was the very deep ocean. I've only been stuck out there a few times, it's pretty scary I'm not gonna lie. The ocean has it own mind, I just know that you need to get out of there as soon as you can if you're alone. I rose up and began to sneeze repetitively, I looked up and saw Ally coming towards me worry written all over her face. "Austin we're taking you home right now" Ally said as she dragged me and my board out of the water. "Alls I'm really just-achoo! I guess you're right" I said as we walked out. I had to leave on Ally for some support, I all the sudden felt very light headed. "Ok can you get changed quick? I'll be right back" Ally said handing me my cloths and then walking into the dressing room. I lazily stripped out of my wet suit and got into some short and didn't even bother with a shirt. It seemed so far out of reach all the sudden, and plus I can tell Ally thinks I'm somewhat attractive. Not that I care. "Ok let's go-wait can you please put on a shirt?" Ally asked as she walked out not looking at me, I smirked. "Nope! Oh Ally! I was wondering I mean you don't have to come, I know you have work and all but-" I began to say but Ally cut me off as we walked to her car. "What just get it out Austin!" Ally said as we got into her car. I quickly gave her my addresses then said "well I'm participating in a surfing tournament so I won't be able to give you lessons, but if you're not busy I was wondering if you could come and watch?" I asked. God I sounded like a sixth grader! What's happening to me! I'm Austin Moon and it's just Ally, yeah just Ally. "Oh my god! I would love to! I'll be there for the whole thing! Thanks for inviting me Austin!' ALly exclaimed. I chuckled and then started coughing, "let's just get you better for tomorrow big guy" Ally said as we pulled up to my driveway. "Wow, nice place" Ally said as we walked out. My house is a two floored house, nothing too special. It's got an amazing view of the ocean with a great balcony. I was walking with Ally when I suddenly began to feel light headed again and began to stumbled when I felt a pair of small arms grab onto me. "Hey you alright?" Ally asked looking up at me. "Yeah just a bit light headed" I said, "here give me your keys" Ally said, I lazily grabbed them out of my pocket and handed them to her. Ally opened the door. "Where's your room big guy?" Ally asked me with a smile, "upstairs first door to your-achoo! Right" I said, Ally laughed and we walked upstairs, "ok so go to sleep. I'm going to make you some soup alright?" Ally asked as she helped me into my bed. Man my head is spinning right now! I felt someone pull covers over my body and my head slowly sank into my cozy pillow. I squinted my eyes and saw Ally who was fixing something by my bed, her hair was hanging down her face while the sun from my windows was shining on her face. "You know you're really pretty" I mumbled not fully thinking about what I was saying. I saw a blush flash onto Ally's face as she said "go to sleep Austin" and with that one command I did.

I opened my eyes and squinted them, I looked over at the clock it was already eight?! I ran downstairs and looked in the kitchen, it was clean. I saw Ally dancing to the song playing on the radio. Her hips were moving in little circles as she played with her hair while singing along. I smiled and watched for another moment before speaking up, "for being clumsy you're a pretty good dancer" I said. Ally jumped with a spoon in her hand and screamed. "Austin! Don't ever do that again!" Ally exclaimed with her hand over her chest. "Sorry!" I said with my hands up. "It's fine, just don't do it again alright? I made you some soup. You slept for a long time!" Ally said as she dished me up some soup that smelled amazing. "Oh I'm sorry! You must of been pretty bored-mhmm this is really good!" I said as I took a spoonful of Ally's soup. "Well I'm glad you like it, it's a family recipe" Ally said getting herself some. "Well could you give it to me?" I asked taking in spoonfuls of the decloiuis soup. "Nope unless you become a part of the Dawson family tree it's a secret" Ally said as she took a spoonful. Now that I wouldn't mind, shut up! "Well thanks again Ally, seriously I probably wouldn't be able to surf tomorrow if it wasn't for you" I said clearing my plate. "No I was just here at the perfect time, Kira would of done it anyway" Ally said. "No, she is busy with her parent's tonight and on Friday I'm meeting them!" I said nervously. Ally raised her eyebrows "you're already meeting the parents. Man she must really like you" Ally said. "Well who wouldn't" I said flexing my arm muscles. "Oh stop trying to flatter yourself Moon" Ally said nudging me. "But you'll seriously be just fine, they'll love you. I mean we're friends somehow besides you're enormous ego" Ally said. "Hey at least I have confidence" I said, Ally's face softened. Shit. "No! That's not an insult to you! But if you don't then you need to find some, because come on have you seen yourself" I said nudging Ally's shoulder. Ally blushed and looked down. "Well thanks Austin that's really sweet of you" Ally said smiling. "What can I say I'm a sweet guy" I said smiling. I suddenly found myself staring at Ally those damn eyes. But I found Ally doing the same, then all the sudden I found myself leaning in, NO! Stop! I yelled at myself. I was about to pull away cause I knew this was wrong even though I want t-no! I don't! But I luckily didn't have to, Ally's phone rang which caused us both to jump. "Oh sorry one second!" Ally said grabbed her phone standing up and answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Dallas! It is? Oh wow I guess I lost track of time, now? Oh it's just I didn't think you were going to be home yet. Where am I? At Austin's, no! He was just sick so I helped him out, god. Ok bye love you too. I'm heading out now" Ally said as she began to walk towards the door. I slapped myself across the face, don't ever do that again! I yelled at myself. I grabbed Ally's bag and walked over to find Ally hanging up the phone. "Sorry but I've gotta head out, Dallas is home for once" Ally said smiling. "Well thanks again Ally" I said giving her a warm hug. We stayed like this for about ten seconds before pulling away. "Oh! Are you going to need a ride home?" Ally asked me as I walked her to her car. "Oh no it's fine. I can have Kira come get me, besides you've got work" I said. "Right! Well I'll see you tomorrow Austin! I'll be the chick on the beach screaming her head off" Ally said causing me to laugh. "I'll keep my eye out for you" I said smiling, Ally started her car and took off. I waved her goodbye and walked back inside. I cleared the dishes and sighed, what's going on with me? I need to stop all of this. I've got a great girlfriend and she has a boyfriend who she's had for ten years! We're just friends that what we're going to be. I kept telling myself even though I knew it might be easier said than done.

**So there you have it! There's some feelings but they're both still trying to shut them down, but you can't control the way you feel! So we'll see what happens! I hope you guys liked Austin's P.O.V, I think for the next chapter I'm having it in Ally's cause it will work a bit better. The surfing tournament s next! And also I am soo sorry if I'm getting any of these surfing references wrong casue I've never surfed before or any of that. Ok also guys I saw this morning I had 31 reviews! And it's just been five chapters? Ok you guys are amazing and I love you all! I'll update as soon as I can! I hopefully will be able to tomorrow morning but I have something all day and night so I will try my hardest! Please review! And have an amazing weekend! :)**


	6. Chapter 6- The tournament

**I am soo sorry! I was crazy busy yesterday and then today I had to do all my homework that I couldn't do yesterday so I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! So um first off, thanks soo much for all the awesome reviews! Please keep them up! I hope you like this chapter and review! **

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up with a smile on my face again, then I thought of the reason why and tried to wipe it off but I couldn't. I looked at the clock, it was eight. You see Mimi said I could sleep in since she figured that I had been out late helping Austin get better but I had to be at work by eight fifteen. I began to get up when I felt Dallas strong arm pull me back down. "Why don't you just stay here? We could cuddle, and other things" Dallas said as he began to plant kisses down my neck. I sighed, it wasn't out of pleasure more out of I really hate to say this but annoyance? I love Dallas to bits and all but I mean we still have a good time but I'm just not feeling it as much? Wait what am I saying!? I should be loving this! I shook my head and lightly pushed Dallas away. "As much as I would love to do this babe, I can't I have to go to work. Also it's Austin's tournament today" I said getting up, I then heard Dallas groan and I turned around to face him. "What?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "It's just you're always going on about Austin, Austin this, Austin that! It's beginning to get on my nerves Ally" Dallas said getting up. I was now mad, he's getting mad at me for freaking having friends! I had to keep calm or else things would get nasty, "Dallas. Let me tell you two facts. One that I love you, and two that Austin and I are just friends" I said even though for some reason it pained me to say them. "Alright I know. Oh wait! My friend Elliot is also competing in that! I'll be there too, we can finally do something together!" Dallas said happily. I laughed and said "oh yay! Well I've gotta head out but what time will you be at the tournament?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom and got changed. "Around two" Dallas said from the kitchen. I walked out grabbed my keys and bag and gave Dallas a quick kiss. "I'll see you at two! Love you!" I called out as I walked down the hall, "love you too!" I heard Dallas call out as I shut the door behind me. I drove down the street looking over at the ocean, I looked down to see at the beach people were gathering already. Wow I guess surfing a big thing here. I pulled up the parking lot and walked into the very crowded cafe. I walked in and saw Mimi running over to me with a notepad, "oh thank god you're here Ally! Thanks so much for taking care of Austin last night by the way, but get working quickly! There's a lot more people here today since the tournaments this afternoon" Mimi said handing me the notepad. "Oh it was just fine! I'm sure Austin would of done the same, and I'll get right to it!" I said. I walked up to great some people and to find them a seat, I waved to Trish who was running all over the place. I was waiting on a group of girls I swear each time I would walked over there they would say something along the lines of this. 'I can't wait to see Austin, he's soo hot! Or, 'I got the perfect bikini to wear, maybe he'll notice me' Ugh! I wanted to 'accidently' spill there water on them or there food. I mean not that I'm jealous, which I'm not! Not at all! I was waiting on the food when Trish walked over to me, "so are you coming to Austin's tournament?" Trish asked. "Of course!" I said as if it was the simplest answer in the world. "I know you would since ya know you're always drooling over him" Trish said laughing. "No! I'm not! God where in the world would you get that kind of idea from?" I asked looking at Trish who had a smile on her face. " Oh I don't know I have these things that all human beings have there called eyes honey" Trish said which caused me to roll my eyes. Then the doorbell rang and Kira walked in, with some white shorts, like really short. Along with a mint bikini top, ugh. Wait no! Kira's a nice girl! I still didn't like what I saw. "God she's so desperate for Austin's attention" I said without thinking. "Oh yeah well I mean she's just trying to impress her boyfriend" Trish said innocently. "Right! That something that shouldn't bother me!" I said looking at Trish who just shook her head at me. "Ally you're order's ready!" The cook yelled, "alright!" I called as I walked away from Trish. I gave out a few more orders, well more like a few dozen. Man how intense is this tournament? It was finally was finally two o'clock after what felt like forever. Trish and I got dressed, I was in some jean shorts and a grey tight tank top. Mimi was closing up the cafe so she could watch Austin. We walked over to Dez's little shop, "hey! You guys won't believe it! I actually had customers!" Dez said excitedly. "That's cause the beach is more popular dufus" Trish said rolling her eyes as Dez closed his shop. "Way to steal my thunder" Dez mumbled, "aw you know you love me" Trish said giving Dez a kiss. Aw! These two are just adorable, we walked over to the beach to see that the tournament had already begun. Austin told me he wasn't going to go first though since he is more experienced they're first having the less experienced surfers go first before Austin and the other more experienced surfers go. I walked over to the bracket to see Austin had already gone two out of his three slots. "Aw man! Guys! We missed two of his meets" I said sadly. "Yeah well those ones are never the best, I bet he took out those amateurs pretty quickly, wait how far is he?" Dez asked as he walked towards the bracket. Dez looked as Trish and I watched him. Dez looked back us and said "well I looked and he's next. After these two go then we'll see who he's against and then whoever wins wins the tournament" Dez said. "Oh ok" I said as we walked over to a spot to sit. "Ally!" I heard someone call out, I turned around and saw the one and only Austin Moon. "Hey Austin! Nice job on your first two meets" I said as Austin and I exchanged hugs. "Thanks! I'm ready to win this thing" Austin said drying off his hair. I then noticed how his wet suit was zipped down until his waist. My eyes slowly began to wander, stop it! "Oh by the way how are you feeling?" I asked as Dez took Austin's towel. "Great! Thanks again Ally, you're a lifesaver" Austin said smiling at me which caused me to blush. "I know, I know. Now go! I see you're mom and I'm pretty sure she wants to talk to you" I said pointing to Mimi who crossing the street. "Oh ok! Well I'll see you guys later ok?" Austin asked before running off. I waved and then looked back to Dez and Trish who were exchanging glances. "What now?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. "You soooo like him!" Trish exclaimed, "and I'm pretty sure he likes you too" Dez said. Now this shocked me. "What?! God you two are a pair of crazy kids! Austin has no feelings to me and I feel the same way! We're just-friends" I said sounding less and less confidence as I said the sentence. "Yeah huh, well we aren't done talking to you about this but you're boyfriend is coming over so Dez and I are gonna grab some seats" Trish said walking away with Dez. I turned around to find Dallas walked over to me in shorts and a tank top. "Hey there" I said walking up to Dallas and giving him a kiss. "Hey babe, how many more rounds are left?" Dallas asked as we walked over to Trish and Dez who were watching the two surfers finish up. "Well these two guys just finished so now it's the finals. And Austin's going to be going against-" I said but then I was cut off by the speakers. "Elliot Montrgomery is going onto the finals, please surfers come up to the judging panels" the speakers boomed, "hey! My friend will be competing against yours! Although I'm pretty sure Elliot's going to kick Austin's ass" Dallas said, "nope! Austin's really good! Elliot doesn't know what he's getting himself into" I said. "Actually they're both really good. That's the issue, let's just say that neither one of them have a liking towards each other. And what the judges are looking for this time is who can get the largest wave, they'll both have to get on it but it's all on who can stay on the longest. But do you know where they biggest waves are?" Dez asked. "Um where?" I asked, "out there" Dez said and pointed to the spot that Austin had warned me about. It was past where the drop zone was, it was where yes the waves were the best but also where the oceans the craziest. "Austin's gonna be fine right?" I asked, then Mimi came over. "Hey! Can I sit with you guys? And yes Austin's gonna be just fine" Mimi said although I was still worried. "Well it's starting!" Dallas said as we sat down. I watched and heard as the gunshot was fired. And with that Austin and Elliot took off, both of them were paddling very quickly, the waves were going up and down. Within fifteen seconds they were both past the drop zone which still made me worry. "Looks like there about to stand, go Elliot!" Dallas yelled standing up. Fine two can play at this game. "Go Austin!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and clapped, I watched as they both stood, I gulped the wave they were riding on was the biggest wave I've ever seen. It was huge. Austin and Elliot looked like little ants next to the massive wave. "You've got this Austin!" Trish yelled as we watched the two surfers ride the massive wave. I swear I was biting my nails off at this point. Austin and Elliot were right next to each other, both trying to keep on their boards then Elliot shoved Austin.

"That's not legal is it?" I asked Dez who shook his head. "No it's not, but that waves too big for anyone to stop the two of them, the spotter can only wait to help them once they hit the water. If they try to help they might mess up the wave which won't be much help" Dez said, Mimi was standing up watching Austin like a hawk. Dallas had gone quite, "so you're friend is over competitive I see?" I asked looking at Dallas. Dallas rose his hands in the air, "well I didn't know that! Or maybe Austin did something that just made Elliot hate him, who knows" Dallas said. I sighed then just as I turned around I gasped. I saw Austin who was trying to keep his balance and Elliot who then shoved Austin one last time. At that exact same moment the huge wave came crashing down and Elliot knocked Austin off his board and then the wave covered both of them. "Austin!" I yelled. "He'll show up" Dallas said holding me. I watched as the crazy waves calm down it took about a minute, then I saw a body raise up, it was

Elliot. "Hey he's ok!" Dallas said happily, I looked up at him, "but I'm sure Austin will be up next" Dallas said. I looked over at Mimi who was hugging Trish. The people on the jet ski's went over to Elliot and brought him over, still no Austin. Where is he?! We all ran over to the people and Elliot, "what they hell? Why in the world would you do that!?" I lashed out at Elliot, "hey chill feisty! You're pretty little boyfriend I have have bad history ok? He deserved everything he just got" Elliot said glaring at me. "One, he's NOT my boyfriend and two no he didn't!" I said. Dallas pulled me back, "Ally calm down ok?" Dallas said looking at me. "No! How in the world am I suppose to be calm when my friend is somewhere out in the ocean, who knows he could of drowned so tell me how in the world am I suppose to be calm?" I yelled at Dallas. "There'll find him ok? I think it's better if we just go home" Dallas said grabbing my hand. "No!" I said ripping away from his grasp. "Ally! He just your friend, heck you two have barely known each other over a week! Let his family take care of him" Dallas said trying to grab my hand again but I jumped away. I know I've only know him for just over a week, but it just seems like I've known him longer. "No! Ok you know what? Go home! If you're just going to bother me then go home Dallas, I'll be back once I know Austin's alive and healthy" I said. Dallas looked at me then smirked, "oh I think I know what's going on. So if it was let's say you're friend Dez in this position, would you refuse to go home with your boyfriend? Or is this just because it's Austin?" Dallas said. "No! It's not that at all! Dez is my friend too! God I can't believe you would take me as that kind of person! Go home Dallas! Now! I don't want to talk to you right now" I yelled at Dallas. "Fine! I'll be home! I'll see you later once you've calm you're feisty ass down" Dallas scowled at me.

I rolled my eyes and made my way back to Dez, Trish and Mimi. I can't believe Dallas! He's the one who told me to make friends and now he is getting mad at me for worrying about one? Just cause that one is, funny, charming, a bit cocky, cute, hot wait hold on! Stop! I need to stop now! I shook my head walked over to see Kira talking to the people as well. "Have they found him?" I asked Trish who looked worried. "No, but they didn't see a body that means he hasn't drowned but they did say the waves were crazy today. And there only so long a person can last swiming in the ocean. Also Austin won, Elliot was eliminated so that makes Austin the winner" Trish said. I nodded and walked over to Mimi who was sitting with her head in her hands, "hey Mimi" I said, Mimi looked up at me with wet cheek and pulled me into a hug. "You know, you're really special to him?" Mimi said, "yeah well he's special to me too" I said smiling we pulled away and Mimi smiled at me and let out a small laugh. "You two kids are very funny" Mimi said wiping her eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked, "oh you'll figure it out one of these days" Mimi said. Then Kira walked over to us, "hey Mimi. They told us we should just wait and they'll give us and update as soon as they can" Kira said, Mim nodded as we walked up to the cafe. We sat in silence, it was now five. It was raining now, great way to lighten the mood. I sipped my tea, I looked over at Mimi who fell asleep in one of the seats. The poor lady probably gets no sleep. It was now six and I was beginning to start praying, which I never do. Then the ocean officer walked in, "we found him, he was washed up on the shore a couple beaches down. We sent him to the hospital so you guys can come with me" The man said. Mimi jolted awake and we gathered our things. I brought Trish and Dez with me in my car. We got there and I saw that Mimi was already in there with Austin. "So what happened?" I asked Kira who was obviously here before us. "Well they got all the water out of his lungs, he was very cold though. They said they've been warming him up. He'll be released tomorrow" Kira said, "oh thank god" Trish said with a small smile. Mimi walked out and then Kira went. Then once Kira was done she said she had to head out. I got up with Trish and Dez who stopped me, "you should go by yourself" Dez said. "Oh ok, I guess I'll just-" I began but Trish and Dez where already in his room, "-by myself" I said sitting back down. I waited, Mimi was filling out forms. "You're turn Dawson" Trish said nugging me, I laughed and walked into Austin's room. Austin was sitting in his bed with an IV injected into his arm. I walked up to him and punched him on the arm, "ow! What's that for?" Austin exclaimed. "That's for scaring the living daylight out of me! Don't you dare do anything like that again!" I exclaimed. "So I'm getting out of this that you were at least some what worried about me?" Austin said cockily, I rolled my eyes and punched his arm again, not that it made a difference they were rock hard. "Of course! Did you see the size of that wave?" I said pulling up a chair. "Yes, I do have eyes Ally. Also I heard you cheering me on it really helped. Thanks again for coming. Oh did I win?" Austin asked, "yes! Elliot was eliminated for shoving you. Oh and can you believe it? Elliot's Dallas friend! Actually Dallas and I got in a fight" I said sighing. "Aw I'm sorry Ally, who could ever be mad at you?" Austin asked me. "Thanks that's flattering Austin" I said looking at my hands. "Well it's true" Austin said quietly. I smiled at the ground, trying to kill all of the butterflies flying around in my stomach. "Well he wanted me to go home but I refused and yeah I'm pretty sure we're gonna be just fine but I'm sleeping on the couch tonight" I said laughing which caused Austin to laugh. "Well I should be heading back home big guy, but I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah! I'll be released at about noon, they told me I shouldn't surf for a day. So a ha! We can just hang out on the beach, you've been surfing but that's only a part of the whole beach experience and I want you to experience it all" Austin said smiling. "Alright mister, I'll get the 'entire beach experience' by Austin Moon" I said as I got up. Then I did something without thinking, "and this" I said kissing his cheek, "is for staying alive" I said walking out. I then banged my head against the wall as soon as I was out of Austin's room. Why did I do that?! Now he must think I'm a weirdo or something. God I'm such an idiot. "You ready? And are you going to stop hitting your head on the wall?" Trish asked me, a bit worried. "Oh um yeah!" I said getting my stuff. "So are you sure you don't like him?" Trish asked me as we got in the car. "I don't! That was just a friendly kiss on the check! People do it all the time!" I said. "Yeah that's only if you're related to them or in a relationship with them. Sure girls do it to girls but a girl doing it to a guy who is 'just a friend' that's a no no" Dez said. "Guys seriously there's nothing going on with Austin and I just friends ok?" I said also telling myself. "Yeah yeah keep telling yourself honey" Trish said. We laughed and I dropped Trish and Dez off. I then got back home and walked inside tired. I walked in the bedroom and saw Dallas sleeping. I then walked into the kitchen I saw a note.

Hey Ally,

I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I just let jealousy get the best of me, I know that you and Austin are just friends. Sorry again!

Love Dallas

I smiled, so we're ok. But that still doesn't mean I've totally forgiven him just yet. I got changed into my pajamas and walked into the bedroom, Dallas was at the edge of one side so I slide to the edge of my side of the bed. I turned off the light and sighed, why did I have to do that? I could have easily given Austin a hug or a high five! I groaned and buried my head in my pillow. Austin had a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend! We're both in happy relationships, but why do I feel happier with Austin than I do with my own boyfriend. I sighed and let sleep just take me far away from all my problems, but knowing I'd have to face them sooner or later.

**So there you have it! There's so chemistry and some mixed feelings going on! Trust me Auslly it's gonna happen, but I'm sorry! But I'm not going to jump straight into it. Also you guys, WE GOT A SEASON FOUR OF AUSTIN AND ALLY! YAY! All of you're reviews and that just made my weekend amazing :))) Also congrats to R5 for winning at the RDMA! Alsooo now if you like Teen Beach Movie then yay! that's really cool and great! It's just not my cup of tea but they're also making a squeal to that, so Ross is gonna be a busy boy! Anyway! I hope you guys had a great weekend! I'll try to update everyday like last week! Please review! That would be awesome if we hit 50 reviews! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7- Beach Day

**I'm soo sorry! I had a ton of big test that I had to study for last night so I couldn't update, and I'm mad cause I found out two out of the three test were moved to the end of the week :( but here's a chapter! Thanks soooo much! 54 reviews! Thanks soo much! Please enjoy and please review! **

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up to find I was wrapped up in Dallas arms. I smiled and quietly untangled myself from his grasp, I planted a soft kiss on his head before grabbing my things and going to the bathroom. I was in my uniform and figured I would eat at the cafe so I tried to pick out what to wear for the beach. Now me coming from New York I don't own a bathing suit, or more like I didn't pack one. I laughed at myself, I moved to California and I didn't even bring a swimsuit? Ha! Well I guess I'll just have to buy one with Trish. I looked at the clock, it read six-fifty I grabbed my keys from the bowl and closed the door. I placed my bag in the trunk and hopped in the front seat. As I drove down the road looking at the calm ocean. I smiled, this was a perfect beach day. Well at least I think it is, I've never like really hung out at the beach before but hey there's a first for everything right? I pulled up the the cafe, I stopped at the door reading the sign it read.

Sorry! But the Current Cafe is only going to be open for the morning, I need to close it up by eleven thirty. Sorry for this but we'll be open all day tomorrow!

-Mimi

I then walked into the store and saw Trish and Dez and the other employees. "Hey guys! Why's Mimi shutting the store so early?" I asked as I grabbed a cup of coffee, along with some toast and eggs and placed my money for my meal in the cash register. "Well she's been at the hospital all morning and they're releasing Austin soon so she put me in charge!" Trish said happily. "Oh, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Dez asked, Trish then glared at him and Dez said quickly "yup! It's a great thing actually!" I laughed then said "hey Trish? So Austin isn't aloud to surf today but he still wanted to hang out so we're going to just hang out at the beach. Do you know any good stores that have bathing suits?" I asked clearing my plates, I turned around and saw Trish squealing. "Ok well first thing sweetie, how old are you? Don't ever say bathing suit again until you're at least forty and have three children alright? We're getting you a bikini! It's gonna make Austin do a double take" Trish said grinning, I rolled my eyes and said "yeah well I would rather have that happen with Dallas" that's not all a lie. But I wouldn't mind if I got a bit of attention from Austin. Wait stop! Austin wouldn't even look at you even if you wanted it Ally, I scolded myself. "Well once the store we're going to this cute boutique that I know of" Trish said smiling. "Alright, now ms. 'I'm in charge' it's time to open the cafe!" I said pointing to the clock. "Well I've gotta head out, but I'll see you guys later" Dez said giving Trish a quick kiss before heading out. "Let's get started!" Trish said as we went our separate ways running around. I was getting a group some coffee when I noticed Kira walk in with a bunch of other girls, they sat down on the booth right in front of me. "I feel so bad for you Kira! It must of been so hard for you with Austin almost drowning" A blonde said, I rolled my eyes. "I'm alright and thank god he is too! Oh guess what he's meeting my parents tonight!" Kira said and all the annoying girls squealed. I then saw Trish rolling her eyes and as she passed by with a tray of water she accidently bumped into Kira spilling it all over her. I couldn't help but smile a bit, "oh my god! I'm so sorry Kira! I totally didn't see you there!" Trish said looking worried. "Oh it's fine Trish! Come on girls let's go shopping so I can find some new cloths since mine our now wet" Kira said smiling at Trish and I as they walked out. I fake smiled back and looked back at Trish before we both burst out laughing. "I can't believe you did that!" I exclaimed as I walked out of the booth and handed the group there coffees. "What? She was getting annoying and you can't deny that she was getting on your nerves too" Trish said as we went over to the kitchen waiting on the food. "Ok I guess but still!" I said laughing. "Here's your order Ally!" The cook yeled handing me some pancakes. I grabbed them and for the next hour ran around the small cafe, holding hot cups of coffee almost burning my hands, carrying trays over my head and collecting tips. It was soon eleven thirty, people were all clearing out I went upstairs since someone was using the bathroom downstairs to go change. As I walked up I noticed something I never noticed before, there were photographs all over the place. Most of Mimi and Austin over the years. I looked and saw Austin when he looked about ten holding a surfboard with his dad, they were standing next to the ocean. Aw that's so cute! I then looked and saw a picture that looked older, it showed a younger version of Mimi. Her hair was longer and she looked like she was in her early thirties. There were four pictures, one with her and I'm guessing Austin's dad and a baby who looked like Austin all standing outside the cafe. The sign behind them said 'sold', the next was of them making silly faces, well besides Austin who was laughing. One of Mimi and the man kissing and then final of them cutting the ribbon that was over the doors. I smiled, they all looked so happy. Well at least back then, I know they're divorced I hope it wasn't messy unlike my family. My mom cheated on my dad with his best friend, this was when my dad would always be away at conventions things haven't really changed he would always leave me at home by myself all of high school. They used to argue so much and I could hear them but they would come up to my room and then act as if nothing happened. But now my dad has a girlfriend and my mom remarried a year ago. So I guess everyone's happy.

I got changed into a summer dress. It was a simple ocean blue with a sweetheart cutting, it went down to my knees. I smiled at myself and walked downstairs. I saw that everyone had left and Trish was in some shorts and a pink shirt. "Well someone looks gorgeous" Trish said smiling at me, "and you should be talking?" I said smiling. Trish locked up and we walked over to her car, "so when did Austin say you should be back?" Trish asked as she started up the car. "Well he told me to meet him at his shack by twelve thirty" I said. "Gosh we've only got an hour?! Well good thing I can work miracles" Trish said causing me to laugh. We drove down to a small mall we walked into this store and Trish dragged me over to the bikinis. "Trish aren't these a bit-well releveling?" I asked looking over at Trish who already managed to grab five swim-bikinis. "That's the whole point silly! Now go put these on! Here I'll come with you" Trish said I sighed. The changing rooms were very fancy, we walked into a room that had a seat, a mirror but then a curtain dividing the two. "I'll wait here and then you need to come out and show me" Trish said pushing me over to the other side of the curtain and shutting it. I sighed and got out of my dress and tried on the first one which was shade of blue, I walked out and Trish shook her head. Then I tried on a red one, I walked out and Trish shook her head again. I then tried a green and a white one, no, no no! I then finally grabbed the final one. It was a golden yellow, the bottom where strings that were tied into bows. The top shoved off some cleavage but not too much.

I walked out expecting Trish to tell me to go back or another shaking head but instead I got a smile. "Oh yes! This is it! We're getting it!'' Trish exclaimed. "Really? I mean I like it but do you think Au-I mean will anyone else like it?" I asked trying to brush off my mistake. "Yes everyone will love it! Now let's go! It's already yikes! Twelve fifteen!" Trish said shoving me back behind the curtain and I heard the door close. I quickly changed back into my dress and walked out. I saw Trish who was also holding a light brown cover-up sweater. "Trust me it's going to look cute" Trish said, I smiled and once we got to the checkout I was about to pay when Trish swatted my hand away and paid. "Trish! I can't let you! Let me pay you back" I whined as we made our way back to the car. "Sorry Ally! But I had to! The only way I'll let you pay me back is tell me what Austin's reaction is" Trish said we got to her car. "Does it have to be that?" I asked, not that I won't forget Austin's reaction even if it is bad. "Yes! Now hold on tight cause we're almost late for your beach date" Trish said quickly pulling out of the parking lot. "It's not a date!" I said. Trish just laughed as we drove back to the beach. I then got a text it said

Hey babe!

So sorry but I've got another guys night out tonight so I won't be home till later!

Love you! Dallas

I sighed and closed my phone, it's now like this has become a regular thing for Dallas and I. We pulled up to the parking lot, I looked at the clock oh shoot! It was already twelve-forty! "I've gotta head out Trish I'll-" I began but Trish cut me off. "I know! Tell me about it later!" Trish called out. I smiled and walked over to Austin's shack. I opened the door and saw Austin sitting at the counter playing with a guitar pic. "Hey there, are you feeling better?" I asked Austin's face perked up and he smiled. "Oh thank god! I thought you forgot about me or something, and yeah I'm doing great!" Austin exclaimed. "I wouldn't ever forget, even if I tried" I said. "Offense highly taken Dawson" Austin said pretending to act hurt. "Oh I'm sorry did I make a dent in your huge ego, oops my bad!" I said laughing. Austin just rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face. "I'm going to change so I'll be out in a second, go get us a spot ok?" I asked, "alright!" Austin called out I unlocked the changing room as I heard the screen door shut. I got out of my dress and then into my bikini, dang it! It's too hot to wear a cover-up today, and I have nothing to wear over this! I crept out of the changing room, suddenly feeling very self conscious. I usually go with a one piece. I knew I should've gone with the cute polka dotted one piece I saw! But no! Trish had to get me this small revealing bikini. I left my things on the counter and walked out. I looked for Austin who I found setting out some towels he already opened up the umbrella. He also had a bag with him along and he just had to be shirtless. Gosh darn it! I watched his back muscles move as he set down the towels. I snapped out of my little daydream and walked over to him. I then heard a few whistles from behind me, I then turned around and saw a few guys looking at me. I shyly waved and continued walking towards Austin. I reached Austin just as he turned around. I watched Austin's eyes as they wandering up and down my body. God way to make a girl feel self conscious. "Damn" Austin said still looking at me in a low voice that sent shivers down my spin. "Austin?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face since his eyes were still wandering. "What? Oh um heyo!" Austin said scratching the back of his neck. I laughed and said "you ready?" I asked. "Yes! So what do you want to do first?" Austin asked, "well I think sitting and watching the clouds would be fun!" I exclaimed sitting down on the towel. "Um alright" Austin said sitting down next to me. We sat there for only ten minutes and I could tell Austin was already bored. I looked over at Austin who just yawned, "whatt? No! This is a ton of fun!" Austin said, I looked at him then he said "ok I'm a bit bored" I laughed and said "then why didn't you just say something?" "You just seemed to be having a good time and I didn't want to ruin that" Austin said sweetly. Aw what a gentleman. "Well we can do what you want now mr. Moon" I said standing up pulling up Austin with me, also ignoring the sparks from our hands touching. "Then let's go swimming!' Austin said running to the ocean while I walked. Austin turned around signed and ran back up to me, "Austin what are you-" I began but then Austin picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Austin! Put me down!" I said laughing and hitting his back. "Nope! You were too slow" Austin said. We reached the water when I said "don't you dare" I said trying to get a hold of his back. "Oh I do dare Dawson" Austin said I could tell he was smirking and hit my butt before a I knew it I was in the water. Once I rose I said "Austin! Oo you're going to pay for that!" I yelled, Austin then laughed but then I tackled him down back into the water. We rose back up, "weird for a tiny girl you're pretty strong" Austin said whipping his hair at me. "Ew! You're like a dog! And I know I'm so sneaky!" I said before a wave hit me and sent me falling. I was excepting water but instead I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Austin smiling down at me , I shyly smiled back up at him. "So you're sneaky?" Austin asked bringing me back up. "Yeah, well most of the time but everyone makes mistakes right?" I said we went further out into the ocean. "Yeah everyone except me!" Austin said pointing at himself. I lightly shoved him, we were now at the point where it had been pretty flat for a while. The water was covering me up to my boobs. We were laughing when I took one more step but I didn't feel sand, I felt cooler water being pushed up. I then fell forwards. I looked down and almost opened my mouth in some what fear. I guess we weren't paying attention to how far we've been walking. I looked down to see a now very, very deep dark ocean. I then felt a pair of arms bring me back up to the surface and I was pulled into Austin's chest. "Ally? You ok?" Austin asked as we pulled away. "Yeah just freaked myself out" I laughed lightly. Austin then took a step and his breath hitched before he caught his balance. I guess I'm the only one who falls in water. "I see did you get an up close image of the deep blue?" Austin said chuckling. I rolled my eyes but still smiled as we walked back. "Maybe" I said. "Hey it's beautiful but scary, like when I was out there yesterday. I was pushed not only backwards but to the side, that's why you guys couldn't see me" Austin said as we walked over to our stuff. "If that was me I'm pretty sure I would of drowned" I said laughing as I dried myself off but Austin wasn't laughing. "No you wouldn't, I'd save you" Austin said now smiling which caused me to blush deeply. "Let's go play some volleyball!" Austin said dragging me over to the courts. He grabbed a ball, I looked around and saw a bunch of girl passing by looking at him and winking. I sighed now I've played volleyball before so I knew a tad bit about how to play** (now this is like the one sport I actually know how to play)**, but I didn't say I was any good. I bent down so my knees were bent and my back was arched forward. I then saw Austin's eyes locked on me, I was confused then it hit me, I was in a bikini bending over. A blush crept onto my cheeks again I stood back up and said "eyes up here Moon!" I called out. Austin then blushed a little before serving the ball, I then hit it back over. It went on like this for a bit then I hit it over and it hit a guys head. "Oh no!" I said trying to hide my face. The not so happy man turned around and said "who did that?" Austin ran over to him, "oh sorry my bad sir! I didn't mean to!' Austin said covering for me aw how sweet! Stop it! That's what friends do for each other! The man grunted before handing Austin the ball, "heh my bad" Austin said before walking back to me. "I think that's enough volleyball for today, let's get some ice cream!" Austin said excited. "Alright little guy" I said laughing, "ha ha ha saids the short one" Austin's said smiling. "Oh hush!" I said trying to walk on my tip toes not like that would bring me to Austin's height whatsoever. We walked over to a ice cream parlor, "I'll have one fruity mint swirl and for the lady?" Austin asked pointing to me. "No way! We like the same ice cream! Make that two" I said politely to the lady who took out orders, "well I now know that you like fruity mint swirl" Austin said licking his cone. I giggled, "what?" Austin asked. "It's just you have a little something on your face" I said pointing to the ice cream on the left corner of his lips. Austin rubbed the right side and asked "did I get it off?" Austin asked. I laughed again and said "no, let me" I said taking my finger and getting the melted ice cream off. Then Austin and my eyes locked, I pulled my finger away but still staring into those amazing eyes of his. Wait! I need to stop! I looked down blushing and Austin looked away scratching the back of his neck. "Well we're all done and it's already five wow!" I said looking at the clock then Austin's eyes widened. "Shoot! I need to be at Kira's house in an hour and it takes fifteen minutes to get there! I need to go! Come on!'" Austin said as we rushed out of the store. We ran back to his shack, "ok you get changed first then I will" Austin said sitting on a stool. "Alright!" I said changing back into my dress. Then Austin went to a closet and grabbed some clothes. I was flipping through a magazine about surfing when I heard Austin call my name "Ally? Can you tie my tie?" Austin whined. I laughed and said "sure! Come out!" I called out. I know since I've lived with my dad for most of my life and then Dallas. Austin came out in black dress pants a black belt, black shoes and a white button up and a black tie around his neck. Austin walked over to me, "usually my mom does it but you seem to know how to do it so it would save me the trip" Austin said I laughed as I grabbed his tie. "Aw a mama's boy I see?" I said as I flipped the tie over itself and the pulled it up on his neck. "Hey don't choke me!" Austin said. "Fine I'll loosen it but come on you're meeting Kira's parents don't you want to look a tad bit professional?" I asked, Austin sighed and nodded. I loosened his tie then my hand dropped to his chest and patted it. "There you go you're all done!" I said taking note to his rock hard chest. "Feeling me up I see?" Austin asked cockily. "In you're dreams" I said laughing. "Uh huh, well-" Austin began but then a voice cut him off. "Ally?" Dallas asked, I turned around to see Dallas at the door. "Oh hey! I thought you were going out?" I asked walking over to Dallas and giving him a hug. "What no kiss?" Dallas said, "fine" I said giving him a quick peck. "So what's going on in here?" Dallas asked, "well I was just helping Austin with his tie his meeting his girlfriend's parents tonight" I said looking at Austin who was smiling. "Oo well good luck man! I bet they'll love you, Ally sure does" Dallas mumbled but both of us heard it. "Dallas! God we're just friends so just chill" I said annoyed looking at Dallas. "Yeah dude we're just friends so chill" Austin said, then Dallas turned to Austin and walked up to him. "And what makes you think that you can tell me what to do?" Dallas said shoving Austin. "Dallas! Stop it! Leave now! Ok you said hello so now I'm saying goodbye! Just go hang out with your friends ok? I'll talk to you later tonight" I said in the calmest voice I could, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially not Austin. "Fine whatever" Dallas said walking out of the shack slamming the door. I turned back to Austin and sighed, "I'm really sorry about him. He just sometimes jumps to the wrong conclusions" I said. "It's fine, if I was your boyfriend I'd be protective too" Austin said shrugging. I smiled and said "but are you ok?" I asked looking at his shoulders. "Ally it's fine don't worry yourself silly, are you ok though? I mean I really don't want to be causing trouble with you two" Austin asked looking concerned. "Hey it's fine I can take him it's no big deal now you go have fun ok?" I said pointing to the clock. "Oh right! I'll see you tomorrow!" Austin said giving me a hug before walking out. I smiled and closed the door. I figured I could watch the ocean for a while, I mean Austin did give me the keys so I can just lock up later. I grabbed a burrito from a small shop and walked back Austin's shack and listened to the radio. It was now about nine wow! Time flies by quickly! I yawned and grabbed Austin's sweater which was draped over the stool's back. locked Austin's door and then went back to reading one of his million of magazines on musicians. I felt my eyes slowly flutter shut and before I knew it I fell asleep listening to the sound of the ocean.

**So there you have it! I hope you guys liked it! So It's been six chapters already so I'm going to throw a kiss in there soon! But not like super soon but soon! But also I only said kiss don't worry this story WILL end in auslly! But you'll just have to see! Please review! I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks you guys are amazing! I hope you had a great beginning to your week and pleas review!**


	8. Chapter 8- Happy Birthday

**Ok I am soooo sorry for updating so late at night! SO if there some grammar or stuff like that errors I did write but I'm pretty sure I must of made at least a few mistakes so my apologies! Guys... I asked for only 50 reviews and I got 68!? I love you guyss soooo much! Enjoy this chapter! **

Ally's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was sleeping on a magazine. I squinted looking at sun going through the windows. I heard the sound of people walking around on the beach along with the crashing of the waves. I then heard my phone buzz I picked it up groaning at the brightness. I looked and saw I had two new voicemails.

I called my voicemail and listened to the first one, "hey babe. I'm really sorry for lashing out at you and Austin, it was uncalled for on my part. Anyway I noticed that you weren't here when I woke up so I'm guessing you're already at work? Anyway I love you, I'll be home for dinner! I can't wait to see you! Love you!" Dallas said. I sighed with a small smile, at least he isn't mad so I won't have to deal with that. I then played the next one, "Ally Dawson you better be alive! Dallas came to the dinner earlier asking if you were there, I said you were cause I didn't want to make him worried but where are you?! Also I was only there because I was having breakfast, so thank god I was there so you should be thanking me! Mimi switched our shifts so we're working the evening shift which is six to ten. When you get this call me or come to Dez's store I'm hanging out here and surprisingly he has customers! You need to tell me Austin's reaction! Anyway bye!" Trish said, I laughed softly and closed my phone.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I looked down and saw I was still in Austin's soft hoodie. I smelled it, ah just like him. I was about to get up when I heard the door open and I heard Kira walk in, "now Mom Dad this is where Aus-Ally?"**(see what I did there? It's almost spelled like auslly) ** Kira asked me. I looked and saw an older woman who looked like Kira and her father and a amused, confused and worried looking Austin. "Why is she here dear?" The older man asked, "I really don't know" Kira said confused. "Oh um-" I began I was about to get out of my chair when I fell out. "Are you ok?" Austin said running over to me. "Yeah! Sorry! I'm just gonna go, um sorry!" I said scrambling up to get my things and running out the door. I heard Austin call my name but I didn't dare to look back, I embarrassed myself enough. I quickly walked over to Dez's shop, "Hey guys can I just hide here forever?" I asked as I walked in while grabbing a piece of my hair.

"Ok number one stop it that's just, weird. And number two why do you want to hide?" Trish asked taking the hair out of my mouth. "So I was at Austin's shack while he was out with Kira and her parents and I was hanging out, then I accidently fell asleep that's why I wasn't with Dallas. Also! He kinda blew up at Austin but he saids he sorry but I'm still going to talk to him about it. And then when I woke up I listened to your voicemail and then right as I was about to leave, guess who just HAD to show up? Not only Kira, but Austin and Kira's parents! I'm pretty sure I weirded out Kira and her parents and I'm pretty sure Austin thinks I'm some loser hanging out as his place" I mumbled burying my head in my hands. "Hey it's fine! I mean sure Kira and her parents might of been a bit weirded out but that's ok! And Austin wouldn't ever think of you like that, and speaking of Austin what was the boy's freaking reaction?" Trish asked.

"I'm pretty sure Austin will think of me like that now and well. I showed up and it was pretty obvious that he was checking me out, so that means that's a good thing! Also when we were playing volleyball he got well a bit distracted" I said smiling at the memory. "Oh my god! Ally he soo likes you!" Trish squealed, "now as I much as I love hearing about how my best friend practically un-dressed Ally with his eyes can you keep it down? You're gonna scare away my customers! And I never get customers!" Dez said shushing us. "Come on let's go out to the back deck" Trish said walking back to the back of the store to reveal a small deck that overlooked the beautiful city. "Wow this is quite the view!" I said smiling. "So I want to tell you and idea Mimi, Dez and I thought of" Trish said. "Oh what is it?" I asked, "well tomorrow's Austin's birthday" Trish said. "What? He didn't even bring it up!" I exclaimed. Thinking of what I should get him, "yeah well he tends to keep those kind of things to himself, you see I know it seems like Austin's a complete mama's boy and all but he really does miss being able to spend his birthday with both of his parents" Trish said, "wait why?" I asked. "Well you see his parent's aren't the biggest fans of each other, they always end up arguing whenever there near each other. I remember I had no idea it was Austin's twentieth birthday and I saw Austin sitting outside of the cafe, I also heard some adults arguing. I walked over to Austin who was holding a cupcake and I asked him what was wrong. He told me he wanted his whole family to be there for his birthday that everything was going just fine until Mimi brought out the cake, his dad said that Austin didn't like that kind of frosting and then Mimi said he did and then they just continued to argue. So Austin left and went to the local bakery to get himself a cupcake. I swear it was like a sad puppy in the rain. So this year we're throwing him a surprise party! Yay!" Trish said showing me an invitation.

It was an envelope that said "SECRET" on it and inside where all the details. It was going to be at the beach and it was tomorrow night from seven to midnight. "Here's the catch though, we can't see Austin at all tomorrow ok?" Trish asked me. "Oh sure! Wait then how will he know about the party?" I asked as we walked back inside. "Well I told Kira, I mean I personally wanted you to do it but Kira just had to jump into the conversation and offered to do it. So she's going to keep him as far away from beach all day and we'll set everything up!" Trish exclaimed clapping her hands together. We walked around the town and I ran each time I saw Austin with Kira, it was now about five thirty and we were drinking tea on the deck. "Well I should head home to get me uni-wait. Where's my keys? Did I forget them again! Dang it!" I said running my hands through my hair. "HA! Well I guess know you're going to have to face Austin" Trish mocked as I groaned. God I'm still so embarrassed! "And get to it! We have work in ten minutes!" Trish says pushing me out the door. "Fine, but if I never return that's cause I died of embarrassment" I mumbled as I crossed the street and tried my best to take the slowest way possible to Austin's shack. I was trugging my feet when I realized I looked like an idiot.

I slowly walked onto Austin's deck and saw the light was on, I didn't see anyone so I walked in. I spotted my keys and smiled walking towards them but then I froze as I heard Austin say from the changing room, "hey! Who ever you are get out of my shack right now!" Austin said walking out looking upset but then his face softened. "Ally?" Austin asked me walking up to me in his wet suit that he looked so hot in, and stop it! "Oh um hey, I'm just grabbing my keys since I forgot them this morning, and also I'm so so sooo sorry! I just fell asleep and I didn't want to go home" I said nervously. "Hey it's fine Ally! I was and am totally fine with it! Also you're cute when you're sleeping" Austin said walking past me winking making me blush. "Wait! How did the whole meeting Kira's parent's thing go?" I asked Austin. "Eh, I mean they're nice people and all but I guess they ended up bragging about Kira to me. Also the only reason why we all showed up this morning was because Kira forced me to show her parent's around the town. And then as soon as we saw you well her parent's accused me of cheating on her which I wouldn't ever do. But don't worry I had your back and explained it all to them although it still annoyed me" Austin grumbled. "Aw thanks Austin! And I know where you're coming from I mean have you met Dallas?" I said which cause Austin and I both to laugh. Then I said, "oh wait one more thing! I forgot here it's you're sweater, I didn't realize that I was still wearing it" I said as I began to take it off but Austin stopped me. "No it's fine! It looks better on you anyway, it makes you look even hotter" Austin said which made my cheeks turn a deep read. "Are you sure?" I asked one more time which cause Austin to laugh. "Yes, now go! You're already late missy I'll stop by later" Austin said pointing at the clock. "Oh shoot! I've gotta run Austin!" I said starting to walk out but then running back at giving Austin a hug which caught him by surprise but I soon felt his arms wrap around my waist. As soon as we pulled away Austin asked, "what was that for?" I then said "for not making fun of me" and then I waved goodbye and ran to my car. I quickly drove up to my house and ran inside and got changed, I was walking well more like running out when I collided into someone's body, Dallas.

"Oh hey Ally! Where were you this morning? I missed you" Dallas said giving me a kiss. "Oh you know good old me! Being the good girl I am I left super early for work, now speaking of work I erg I got double booked! So I need to leave but I'll be back tonight ok?" I asked then gave Dallas a quick kiss and ran to my car. "Um alright, bye love you!'' Dallas called out. "Love you too!" I yelled as I backed out of the driveway. I drove back down to the parking lot, then ran into the dinner, I saw Mimi, Trish, Kira, and Dez and Austin talking with their backs to me. "Whoah Ally? Where were you? Having five minutes in heaven with your boyfriend?" Kira asked gesturing to my hair. Which I then realized I hadn't combed out at all and had I been running around. I then saw Austin's entire body whip around to look at me, he almost looked eh I don't know jealous? "No! Nothing like that! I was just in a rush and didn't have time to put my hair up yet" I said as I then wrapped the small ponytail around my tangled hair. "Well I'm heading out guys there are some great waves out there but I'll see you in a bit!" Austin called out walking out of the dinner giving Kira a small kiss on his way out. "Alright well now Ally I know you've only worked most of the morning shifts so just a heads up the night ones are a bit busier so get ready! Oh also are you coming to Austin's party?" Mimi asked me as she handed me a note pad. "Um of course!" I said then I saw a family walking in so I ran over to get their orders. I was walking all around from person to person, man was Mimi right! It get's hectic during the night! I then saw Dallas and his friends walk in, "hey can I please request the pretty waitress over there" Dallas said smiling at me and pointing at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. I brought them over to a table and got them their orders, "man it's nice to have your girlfriend serve you for once" Dallas said to the guys who all laughed, although I did not.

"Yeah that's cause I'm only doing this because I have to honey so don't get your hopes up too high" I said walking away and hearing the guys 'oo' Dallas. I smiled at myself and that shut up Dallas for the night, they had all soon left and I ran around, served, carried, and wrote for the rest of the night. It was finally ten, thank god! "Ok nice job today guys! You can go home now!" Mimi said smiling at Trish and I who collapsed on the seats. Just then Austin walked in, having to look all gorgeous god can't that boy be ugly for just one day? One day that's all I'm asking for. "Aw you two look so tired" Austin mocked walking over to us along with Dez. "Shut up Moon" I grumbled, and Trish flicked him off. Note to self don't bug Trish while she's tired. "Let's get you two out of here" Dez said helping Trish up who was half asleep. I slowly started to get up, nope too soon. I felt my knees go weak as I fell to the floor "Ally!" Austin said grabbing a hold of my waist. "Oh-yawn! Thanks Austin" I said sleepily. "Anytime, now let's get this sleeping beauty some sleep" Austin said then he picked me up and carried me bridal style. We got to my car and Austin set me down, I shook my head to wake myself up. "Austin you didn't have to carry me you know" I said sleepily as Austin just chuckled. "Well one I didn't really want to watch you get hit by a car and two I know but I wanted to" Austin said shyly. "Aw well thanks but I'm gotta-yawn, head home before I pass out. But I'll see you tomorrow!" I said as Austin smiled back at me and closed my door as I drove off. I got home and quickly got out of my uniform and into some sweats and a tank top. I slid into bed with Dallas and let sleep take over me.

***That morning***

BEEP BEEP BEEP-WHAM! I slammed my alarm clock as both Dallas and I groaned. "Ally babe, could you please have a more quieter alarm clock? It would do me and the entire neighborhood a favor" Dallas asked as we got up. "Very funny mister now come on. Also! Austin's got a surprise birthday party tonight and I was-" I began as I walked into the bathroom but Dallas cut me off. "I need to tell you something, my case it's huge! Like it's blowing up but we're needed to go to a bigger court in Texas just for two days and I'm leaving at noon. I'm so sorry babe I was just told last night but by the time you came back I was fast asleep and-" Dallas said but I cut him off this time. "Hey! It's fine! I get it you and Austin aren't really friends anyway! And I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed as I walked out of the bathroom and gave Dallas a hug. "But I promise as soon as I get back we're going to have a day just to ourselves ok? Now go my little hard worker!" Dallas said as I grabbed my keys he hit my butt. "Hey! Text me when you get there!" I said as I opened the front door, "will do!" Dallas called out then I shut the door.

I smiled, I mean at least I won't have to deal with Dallas being a jerk in front of Austin. I was almost hoping he wouldn't be able to make it, I know that's low of me it's just apparently never put all three of us in a room together without expecting world war three. I pulled up to the parking lot and walked over to the cafe. "Oh good Ally you're here! So I actually canceled work today" Mimi said. "Aw I put on this awuf-I mean lovely uniform for no good reason" Trish said walking out. "Yeahh alright so anyway let's get to work! There's a lot to do and little time!" Mimi said clapping her hands together. We all nodded and went to work. I went downtown with Dez to find different types of streamers and things to put on the beach. Then we went to the bakery to pick up Austin's cake, except we saw Austin there. Thank god he didn't see us only Kira did so she just had to start making out with him while we passed by. I mean yeah at least his eyes were closed so he couldn't see us, but still couldn't she of just sent him the other way? We got all of our things all together by about three in the afternoon and then we set everything up so it was all ready by six. The beach was covered in lights and Mimi had gotten someone to build a stage along with a dancefloor. There was a little bar and a bunch of seats and there was a huge banner saying

Happy 23rd Birthday Austin!

We had all finally finished but we were still in all of our uniforms so Trish came over to my house since she already had everything that she was going to wear.

Once we pulled up to my house I checked my phone which had a text from Dallas saying he got there safely and he hoped I would have fun. "Ok so let me see your closet!" Trish said as we walked up to my room. "Oh alright" I said as I opened up my closet. Now most of my dresses were long and elegant I didn't have many dresses that I would wear to parties. Since I haven't been to one in a while, I mostly just go to business dinners with Dallas. "Boring, boring, boring, boring" Trish said going through my dresses. "Hey! there has to be at least one that you like!" I said sighing. "No, no, no, yes!" Trish said grabbing a dress that I've never worn before. I'm pretty sure it still had it's tags on it. With one of my dad's girlfriends she took me shopping to 'bond'. She was a bit more of a party type of girl, there relationship didn't last. And she bought me this and I couldn't just say no. "Trish! I've never worn that!" I said grabbing the short dress. It was strapless and had a pink bubble top then the bottom was yellow, short, and tight. "Trish I mean come on what about-" I began but Trish cut me off. "No! Ally all of those other dresses are either for when you're going to the Oscars or their ones you bought with your grandma. So you're putting this dress on" Trish said. I sighed and nodded, I slipped on the small dress that hugged me perfectly I'm not gonna lie. And then walked out to see Trish in a short summer dress that was covered in all sorts of flowers. "AH! This is the one!" Trish squealed. I rolled my eyes then we did each other's makeup. I grabbed my pink purse and some yellow flats. "Let's go!" Trish exclaimed as we drove back down to the beach. We pulled up and it was seven, "alright is everyone here?" Mimi asked quietly. "Yes!" Everyone yelled. "Ok I just got a text from Kira that they're almost here!'' Mimi said. We all stood behind the banner and there were a lot of people here! I guess Austin's got a ton of friends or at least people who wanted to be his friend. I then stopped Austin who was wearing a blue shirt and some brown shorts. "Kira? I can't see where I'm going! Where are we even going?" Austin asked as Kira guided him over to us with her hands over his eyes. "Ok we're almost here! And yup! Open your eyes!" Kira exclaimed.

Kira dropped her hands from Austin's brown eyes and those same brown eyes light up with happiness. "Happy Birthday Austin!" We all yelled at the same time. "Oh my, what!? Did you plan this?" Austin asked looking at Kira who shook her head and pointed in our direction. "Guys! Thanks!" Austin said giving Trish and Dez a hug. Then one with his mom and then me. "Happy birthday big boy" I said smiling. "Thank you Ally, I was worried you forgot about me or something I mean you ditched surfing lessons twice in a row now" Austin said looking down. "No! It was just yesterday I was a tad bit too embarrassed to face you and today I wasn't suppose to see you" I said. "But I miss you!" I said giving Austin another hug, "I missed you too" Austin said into my hair. Once we pulled away Kira walked over to us, "wow Ally! You look smokin! Bummer Dallas isn't here" Kira said smiling. I then noticed Austin took in my appearance and his eyes wandered over every detail of my body. "Thanks!" I said smiling a fake smile at her. "Can I talk to you quick? Like alone?" Kira asked me. I looked over at Austin who was still looking at me and just nodded. "Um sure" I said trying to hide the blush on my checks. We walked over to a pair of empty chairs and took a seat. "So I just want to know girl to girl, there's nothing going on with you and Austin right?" Kira asked me. "Oh um yeah nothing besides us being good friends!" I said trying to sound convincing. "Oh ok! Well I was just checking! Let's go dance!" Kira said. I smiled and pretended to follow her but stopped and watched from the sidelines.

It was soon time for cake and Mimi walked out with the huge cake we got for Austin. We all sang and Austin blew out all twenty three candles in one blow. "What did you wish for?" Mimi asked Austin. "Now that's a secret I'll never tell" Austin said and at the end he looked up at me. I was throwing away some cups and plates since it was now past mid-night but the party roared on. I was looking for Austin when I saw Mimi and a man, who looked like the same man who was in the pictures with Austin. "Really Mike you know decided to show up?" Mimi said clearing off dishes. "Yes! Is that suddenly a crime? I wanted to see my own son on his birthday!" Mike yelled. "Calm down Mike! People are going to start to hear us!" Mimi yelled just as loudly. Then I saw Austin come over to his parents, "well too bad cause I already heard the both of you! Seriously! Can't you let me have one nice birthday without me having to worry about you two! But no! You guys always find something to argue about!" Austin said before storming off. "Now look what you did?" Mike exclaimed. "ME?" Mimi asked before they started to argue again.

I sighed and decided to follow Austin and grabbing my present for Austin along the way. I saw Austin go in his shack and slam the door, I slowly walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "Austin?" I asked, "oh um hey Ally. Come on in" Austin said from the counter with his head in his hands. I came over and rubbed circles on his back, "mhm that feels good don't stop" Austin said smiling with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry about your parent's by the way. I saw the whole thing, I hope you at least enjoyed your birthday a bit" I said smiling which made Austin look up and smile. "Yes don't worry Ally I won't ever forget this one. Thanks again by the way" Austin said. "Oh I've also got a present for you. I know that you were just going to open these on your own time but I wanted to give this one to you personally so um here" I said handing Austin a small box. Austin carefully opened it and gasped. I smiled just the reaction I was hoping for. Inside was a silver chain with a guitar pic attached that was black and was painted on in white paint in cursive was Austin. "Ally, thank you!" Austin said smiling. "I just thought since I know you like music but aren't playing right now at least you can wear this" I said as I watched Austin put it on. "This is seriously one of the best presents ever" Austin said hugging me. "You're welcome-yawn" I said while yawing. "Here there's an extra bed in the back, go sleep on that. You look exhausted" Austin said looking at me worried. "Ok alright sounds like a plan birthday boy" I said as I walked over to the huge bed in the corner. I fell down into the sheets and drifted off into a sleep. I then woke up, my eyes were still closed but I could sense things. I heard the door close and Austin sigh. I heard his foot steps walking over to me. I then felt his hands over my body covering me in a blanket, I then didn't want him to leave. I felt his hand glaze past mine then I grabbed it. "Don't go" I whispered, "I wasn't going to" I heard Austin say and then I felt his warm body wrap with mine and settled me down in a peaceful and cozy sleep.

**SO there you have it! The kiss is coming! And I'm sorry this might of not had as much auslly as you wanted but next chapter will be full of it! Since tomorrows friday and I have nothing to do on my Fridays besides write I'll update by then! Please review! PLease PLEASE review! :)) Have a great friday! **


	9. Chapter 9-Almost slipped from his grasp

**So number one to just clear things but Austin and Ally are the one's who kiss. And thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! I'm at 82 now that's just 18 away from 100! You guys are seriously soo amazing and wonderful and I can't thank you guys enough for reading my stories. Also! I am sooo sooo soooo sorry for not keeping my word! I was going to update but in my house we only have one laptop and I began to write I had dinner and when I was finished my sister took the computer and wouldn't give it back :( so I am soo sorry! **

Ally's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and felt a pair of warm strong arms wrapped around my body. My first thought was Dallas but then I remembered he was gone so it was Austin. I smiled like a fool knowing that Austin had me wrapped up in his arms. I then looked at the clock it read six thirty, I sighed. Now it's not like I wanted to leave Austin's arms. Heck I would stay in them all day! Cause that's heh what all friends do! Am I right? Or am I right? Yeah no, I'm not right. I slowly untangled my body from Austin's grip, but no such luck once I thought I could stand he pulled me back down. His eyes were still closed so I couldn't tell if he was still sleeping or not. I laughed a little and finally untangled myself from Austin's strong grip. I finally got off the bed and grabbed my bag which had my uniform in it. I quietly got changed and walked out to the cafe. I looked at the beach was now clean. I'm not gonna lie I was very impressed. I walked into the cafe and saw Mimi who was cleaning a table and Trish who was smiling at her phone. "Hey guys!" I said grabbing a coffee. "Hey Ally! When did you head out last night?" Mimi asked as she dropped the washcloth in the sink. "Oh well I-" I began but Trish cut me off. "I got this adorable picture of them!" Trish squealed. "What!?" I asked walking over to Trish who was showing the picture to Mimi. "Aw that is very cute" Mimi said smiling looking at me. I sighed and went over to Trish and grabbed her phone. My eyes widened as I looked at the picture. It was of Austin and I, we were in his bed. The white covers were covering our bodies, I facing Austin's chest with my hands around his neck. Austin's face was buried in my neck and his arm was wrapped around my waist. I blushed, it almost looked un real. "Hey I mean all friends do that!" I said walking away and placing my dishes in the sink. I turned back around to see Mimi and Trish looking at me with a look that said 'are-you-serious?'

"Well it's nothing! Austin and I are just friends! That's it!" I said sighing. "Yeah I'm not really buying it missy, oh also! Tonight Kira is throwing another beach party and Dez and I were going, obviously Austin's coming and since you've got nothing to do tonight will you come?" Trish asked as we grabbed out notepads and Mimi flipped the sign to open. "Of course!" I said happily. "Great! After you're surfing lesson come over to our house and we can get ready!" Trish said happily. I then spotted a lady looking for a seat so I walked over to her. I'm so happy I have the morning shirt instead of the night one, I would die. I waited on people for the next few hours, smiling still every time I thought of the picture of Austin and I. I need to stop thinking of him! He's just my friend, we're both in relationships! Gahh! I then saw Kira walk in with a group of girls, I got them a table and as I was giving them their orders I overheard their conversation. "I was so bummed out last night!" Kira whined as I rolled my eyes handing the first girl her meal. "Why?" A way too over tanned girl asked Kira, "cause Austin said he was coming over to my house last night! I was going to give him a special birthday present if you know what I mean, but no! He never showed up!" Kira whined as I handed them the rest of their food and I smiled to myself. Ha! He slept with me instead of Kira well not like sex but not that I would mind-stop! The only person I should think about doing that with is Dallas! I said scolding myself. I walked back to serve more people when Mimi called my name "Ally? Are you busy?" Mmi asked. I shook my head and Mimi said "oh alright could you come up to my office please?" I nodded suddenly nervous. As I walked up the stairs I turned around and saw Trish mouthing 'are you in trouble?' I mouthed back, 'I hope not'. I walked up the stairs and into Mimi's office. "I'll be there in one second!" Mimi yelled from down the hall. "Alright!" I yelled back as I played with my thumbs nervously. I then saw out the window Austin who looked like he was coming back from a run. His shirt was half stuffed in his pocket and he was sweating a little, looking hotter and hotter. I found myself staring at him like a creep but then Mimi walked in and snapped me back to reality which was that Austin and I are only friends.

"So I just want to thank you for talking to Austin. I really do feel bad about last night" Mimi said sighing. "Oh it's just fine! I just did what any other friend would do" I said, "Ally my dear it's funny how hard you try to convince people and yourself that you two are just friends" Mimi said smiling at me. "Wait what?" I asked puzzled. "I can see it you may not believe me now but trust me I'm right" Mimi said. "Oh well um that's very sweet but I don't like Austin in that way and Austin feels the same way" I said. "Alright. But again thank you, it's just Mike and I we used to get along perfectly and now it's like I can't even look at him without being angry" Mimi said sighing again. "I know, my parent's used to be like that" I said, "how did they stop?" Mimi asked me looking hopeful. "Well I mean they just let go of things and both moved on I mean sure they both still argue but not as much" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Oh well maybe I'll try that next time, well that's all Ally. You should probably head out you're shifts over now" Mimi said pointing to the clock. "Oh right! See you tomorrow Mimi" I said getting up and grabbing my things then walking into the bathroom. I put on red tank top along with jean shorts and red flip flops since it was hot out today. I walked downstairs to find Austin sipping some water and I saw Trish talking to Austin while he was just shaking his head at her. "Hey guys" I said walking over to them. "Hey Ally we were just talking about yo-" Trish began but then Austin covered her mouth. "We were just talking about yogurt, yum!" Austin said with a dorky yet adorable thumbs up. "Um alright well are you ready? Or should I leave you two to discuss more about yogurt?" I asked joking as Austin rolled his eyes and hopped off his stool. "Yup! Let's go!" Austin said as we walked out of the store. I looked at what Austin was wearing, some dark brown shorts and a green t-shirt along with the necklace I gave him.

"Hey! You're wearing the necklace I gave you" I said pointing to the necklace as we crossed the street. "Of course!" Austin said, "so what are we gonna work on today?" I asked as we got in his shack and I grabbed my wetsuit and Austin did the same. "Well I thought we could just go over what we did last time, because practice makes perfect" Austin said sounding like a famous chef. "Alright coach!" I said as I unlocked the changing room and got in my wetsuit. I walked out and saw Austin grabbing his board and then mine. "I can carry my own you know?" I said as we walked down to the water. "I know but I'm being a gentleman" Austin said. "Well aren't you a sweetheart?" I asked as we walked into the cool water. Which felt nice on my almost boiling skin. "Ok so I'll wait here and you go with your board and don't forget to stand up and try to focus all your attention on the board and the water, but don't go too far" Austin said placing my board down and picking me up and placed me on the smooth board. "Ok sound good" I said as I layed down on the board and began to paddle. I went up a little on the smaller waves and then I was on the smooth water. I realized I was pretty far out but I could still see the bottom which was good. I saw a wave beginning to form so I slowly rose up on my board. As soon as I was fully standing I began to ride the smooth wave, I swear I love each time I look up seeing the water hovering above me wrapping me up. I then saw the wave was beginning to close I then heard Austin yell "jump off Ally!" So I did, I dove into the fresh water, I felt the wave crash down pushing me back further into the ocean. I rose expecting to feel the sand, but instead I felt cooler water. I gulped and realized I was further out, I was past the drop zone. I then saw Austin who was further away then I wanted him to, infact I wanted to be right next to him right now. "Paddle back over" Austin said as he began to make his way over to me. I nodded but then felt a wave crash over me, pushing me further out into the ocean. I was now scared, the water was very still. Almost too still. I went underwater and almost screamed. I saw only about twenty feet away from me a horry county shark. **( A/N: I actually did some research on this and they are a dangerous shark that lives on the southern coast of California) **I rose back up trying not to panic. I looked back over and saw the lifeguard place a red flag on their stand and people were starting to get out of the water. I heard the lifeguard yell "don't move! These kinds of sharks sense movement very easily, just stay calm and he'll go away soon" I nodded trying to take deep breaths to calm myself down. I was holding onto my board and my feet were dangling in the water, and I couldn't get up on my board or else I would be shark dinner. I then turned around to see Austin who looked scared and was being held back by the lifeguard. I heard him say "why can't I just go get her?" "Because that will cause movement!" The lifeguard said. "God damn it! You'll be just fine Ally!" Austin called out to me. I nodded, I felt tears in my eyes, I was stuck out here by myself with a dangerous shark no more than twenty feet away from me. My legs were now starting to get cold too, since I was one not moving them and two because the water out here was cooler than the water near the shore. I prayed to god that I wouldn't die and that the shark would go away. I looked up and my breath hitched, I saw a dark fin coming my way.

This is it, I thought to myself. I'm gonna die. My heart was in my throat betting hard and quickly. "Ally!" I heard Austin call out I looked back and now I saw that about five people were having to hold him back. One of those people were Dez and I saw Mimi and Trish looking at me. I let a few tears slip down my cheek, my entire body was shaking. I saw the fin come closer and closer to me, it looked about ten feet away now. With one wave of it's tail it would reach me. I closed my eyes preparing for the pain of sharp teeth to sink into my legs. But it never came, I looked down into the dark blue water and saw the shadow of a school of fish. Oh my god I'm not going to die. I then saw the sharks fin turn and go the other direction. I waited making sure the shark was out of sight before I took a sigh of relief. I was now crying of joy, I got on my board and began to paddle back to shore as fast as I could. I looked up and saw people cheering and Trish, Mimi, and Dez smiling. I then looked up and saw Austin running over to me, "Austin" I said as I got off my board and ran over to him leaping into his arms. I grabbed onto Austin's body like it was the only thing that could keep me alive and Austin's arm were wrapped around me tightly. "Oh god Ally I'm never letting you go out there again by yourself" Austin said into my hair. "I thought I was a gonner" I said as I buried my head further into the croak of his neck. "I did too" Austin said whispering into my ear. We pulled away and Austin kissed the top of my head before grabbed my board with one arm and my hand with the other. "And she's alive!" Austin said to the crowd that formed on the beach. They all cheered and soon as I made it to the soft sand that I thought I would never feel again Trish ran over to me and gave me a hug, along with Mimi and Dez. "Thank god you're ok!" Trish said smiling at me as we walked back with Austin and Dez to his shack. "I know!" I said, Trish wrapped her hand around me but then pulled away concerned. "Ally you're still shaking" Trish said we walked inside and Dez and Austin turned around. "I'm fine guys don't worry" I said with a smile, Austin looked at me but then smiled softly. I changed back into my cloths and then called Dallas. "Hey babe. How's Texas? Oh wow! How's the case? That's great! Oh so you've been out with your friends a lot? That's fun! Oh Austin's party was great! Oh here's a thing, so I was surfing and then I went too far and a horry county shark! I'm fine! What? No! Austin was doing his job! He just couldn't come out to help cause that would make the shark realize that I was there! Don't say that about him! Calm down Dallas geez! Ok, alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow, I should be there at five? Ok, bye I love you too" I said hanging up my phone. I turned to see Austin sitting at his desk with his head in his hands while Trish was reading magazine and Dez was looking at the board. "Hey why the long face?" I asked going over to Austin. "Dallas was right I wasn't doing my job. I shouldn't of let you go so far out " Austin said sighing. "Hey none of this was your fault, it wasn't anyones. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time that's all. We didn't know there was a shark no one did until I was too far out that's all" I said trying to place a smile on Austin's face. "I know but it still feels like my fault" Austin said. "Hey don't worry, if you went out I would be even more worried cause you're life would've been at a risk too" I said, Austin chuckled then looked up at me and said "well I would have switched places with you if I could" Austin said. I smiled and said "well hey it's all in the past but thanks for that" I said then I kissed his cheek with made Austin smile. "Ok you two, come on Ally we're going to head out and get ready for tonight but we'll see you tonight Austin" Trish said giving me my bag. "Oh ok see you guys, try not to die" Austin said cracking a joke which made us all laugh.

"We'll try not too" Trish said grabbed Dez and I and we walked out. "Wait Trish won't we need to go to my house so I can get some cloths?" I asked as we all got in her car. "Nope! I've got something for you" Trish said happily. "Yeah and I had to pay for it" Dez mumbled then Trish glared at him. "Not that that was a bad thing!" Dez said smiling nervously. I laughed at the couple and we drove over to Trish's house. We watched tv for an hour and eat some chips. Then around six Dez told us he was going to take a shower, Trish lead my up to the guest bedroom. On the bed there was a silver bag with my name on it. "Go open it!" Trish said pushing me over to the bed. "Alright alright" I said before opening the bag. I opened it up and gasped, it was a bohemian spirit dress in a light grey color. Some white wedges. Along with a Lake House floppy straw hat. "Trish this is, I don't know what to say" I said smiling at the cloths. "Then don't, just go put it on!" Trish said pointing to the bathroom, I smile and walked into the bathroom and put on the dress, hat and shoes. I smiled at my reflection and twirled around in the mirror. I walked out and saw Trish in a light pink long summer dress and Dez in a some blue and orange striped shorts, a purple tank top with brown flip flops. "Alright let's go!" Trish said, I looked at the clock and it was already seven. "Ok" Dez and I replied. We got back in Trish's car and went down to the beach. As soon as pulled up we saw an even bigger dance floor along and the music was pounding, there were a lot of people there already. And there was a bar set up, I got out and saw Austin and Kira grinding up against each other. I torn my glace away sighing. "Hey let's go get something to drink" Trish said grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the bar. I ordered a beer and talked with Trish and Dez for the first hour. They were both on their fourth beer while I was still on my first. I could tell they were a bit tipsy already so I knew that I would have to stay sober since I would drive them home.

The sun had set and the ocean was a deep shade of blue. "We're going to go dance!" Trish slurred at me as she grabbed Dez and went to the dance floor. "Ok have fun you two" I called out as I watched them grind on each other. My ears began to hurt from all the loud music, I looked around and then saw Austin's shack light was on. Ah somewhere peaceful. I walked over to it and opened the door and sat down on the desk. I could hear the music from the distance and the sound of the waves. I then looked up and saw Austin walk in, "there you are! I've been looking all around for you!" Austin said pulling a stool up next to mine. "Oh I thought you were too busy dancing with Kira" I said sounding harsher than it did. I looked at Austin who looked down, "oh sorry that came out meaner than I meant it to be" I said, Austin chuckled and turned his stool so we were face to face. "No I know, I was just looking for you. Kira was off talking to her friends and I'd rather spend time with you" Austin said at me smiling. "Oh I can't be that special" I said looking down at the ground. Then I felt Austin's finger on my chin lifting my face back up. "You're pretty special to me Ally" Austin said softly looking into my eyes. I realized how close our faces were together, I could feel his breath along my skin. I knew I should pull away but I didn't dare too. I then slowly saw Austin began to lean in and I found myself doing the same thing. The voice in my head was screaming, stop it! Dallas! Kira! You're friends! But that voice shut up the second my lips connected with none other than Austin Moon's lips. **(A/N I was gonna end it here but I won't so you're welcome)**

Austin's lips were soft and perfect. I felt myself kissing him back, our lips moved together perfectly. I felt sparks that I never did with Dallas, at least not as strong as this. Then the voice came back, shit. Dallas, Kira. I sighed and pulled away panting a little. I just kissed no just made out with Austin. "Ally I'm shit. I'm so sorry. I just wasn't thinking, you're with Dallas and I have Kira. I shouldn't of done that" Austin said running his hands through his hair. "Hey, um it's fine. It's my fault too I did kiss you back. But it was just heat of the moment right?" I asked, knowing that was a lie on my part. "Oh um yeah, heat of the moment" Austin said sighing then looking up at me. "Let's just pretend the kiss never happened" Austin said in a soft voice. Never happened, it never happened. "Oh alright, we're still friends right?" I asked smiling. Austin cracked a smile and said "of course Ally. Now come on let's get back out there. I've been dying to see how good of a dancer you are" Austin said as we got off our stools. Ok good everything's back to normal, well except the butterflies in my stomach. "Oh trust me you'll die of laughter once you see them" I said, Austin just rolled his eyes at me and opened the door. "Yeah well I'll believe it when I see it" Austin said making me laugh. Dez and Trish waved over to us and we walked over to them. The one thought I couldn't get out of my head was this.

Shoot. I'm falling for Austin Moon.

**So I wouldn't' really call this cheating because you'll learn why later on in the story. Sooo there you have it! I hope this was alright for everyone!? Anyway soo Ally's finally started to realize she has feelings for Austin, but she's going to keep them to herself and stay with Dallas since she thinks Austin doesn't like her and that he thought it was heat of the moment. Also she just thinks he wants to forget about the kiss, so that's what's going on in Ally's brain. Now would you guys want Austin's P.O.V in a future chapter? It's up to you guys! Anyway please review! I'll try to update by tomorrow but if not than on Monday! Everyone have a fabulous weekend! It's sunny for me! And it's been raining all week so that's an good thing :) Thanks for reading and please review! **


	10. Chapter 10- Realizations

**So I'm back! I'm doing Austin's P.O.V since you guys wanted this one! So here it is! I hope you guys like it! WOOHOO! Ten chapters already! And wow we're just five away from 100 reviews! you guys are amazingg! That means I get about 10 reviews per chapter which is soo amazing! So thank you guys so much and pleas review when your done! **

Austin's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and groaned. I looked at the clock, it was already ten. I had to clean up after Kira's party. Let's just say she had one too many beers. She's actually pretty annoying was she always like this? Or did I just notice? Ally's never that annoying I don't think Ally would even be capable of that wait hold on. Ally. I can't believe I kissed her! I mean god, was I thinking? NO! I told her to forget about it but here's the thing, I can't! Man Dallas is one lucky guy. Ally's just, wow. She's the first girl to leave me speechless. And her lips were just perfect but nope! I'm never gonna be able to make contact with those amazing lips again, cause she's with Dallas. And I'm with Kira? I need to fix that cause Kira she's a great girl for maybe not for me, for some other guy but not me. I got out of my bed and walked into the kitchen and made some toast. I was eating my food when the phone rang. "Hello Austin Moon, oh hey mom! You need help at the cafe? Um sure, I can be down there in um about five minutes! Alright love you too mom. Ok bye!" I said hanging up the phone. I guess the cafe was extra busy today. I washed my dishes and quickly brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. Then I grabbed an extra uniform I got when I needed to fill in for someone. I quickly checked my hair one more time before running out the door and into my car. I drove down to the small cafe, I parked my car and walked inside. I saw waitress running around and cooks looking panicked along with many customers. I then spotted Ally trying to give about five people there money while they were yelling. Now this is when I decided I should step in. "Hey calm down people! She's not an octopus! In fact she's one of the waitress so she shouldn't even be up here" I said walking up to Ally who looked at me. "Oh hey Austin!" Ally said, "hey there. I see you need a bit of help here" I said as I slid next to her in the small space, not that I minded. "Whatt I totally had all this under control" Ally said as she grabbed a bunch of dollar bills then cut herself. "Ow!" Ally said grabbing her finger. "Are you ok? Here I'll take over being the cashier and you go back to what you're best at" I said to Ally who smiled, "alright, but thank you!" Ally said giving me a hug before walking back over to grab a notepad. I smiled and then stopped myself, she has Dallas. And I mean so what if I have a baby little crush on her? Pft so what! "Um we're waiting here" a man said snapping me back to reality. "Oh um sorry here you go sir, a dollar and seventy two cents is your change have a great day" I said handing the man his money. I looked out of the corner I saw Ally looking at me so I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her which made Ally laugh. I spent my morning giving people money and saying, 'having a great day' god I'm sick of those words. "Alright you guys are done for the day!" Mimi said to Ally, Trish and I. "Are you sure you won't need any help?" Ally asked, "no trust me dear I'm fine" Mimi said smiling and shaking her head. "Well go get changed and let's go!" I said walking over to Ally, "ok I'll be like five seconds" Ally said running over to the bathroom. "One, two, three, four, five. Gasp! Ally Dawson you lied!" I said sitting next to Trish. "Oh shush Moon!" Ally yelled back causing me to laugh.

"So I heard you and Ally had a bit of lip action" Trish said nudging me, "wait what? How did you know? I mean not that it happened" I said scratching the back of my neck, it's nervous habit ok? "Well Ally told me! But come on now please just admit that you two like each other!" Trish said, "shh! Ok!? Ally, Ally's with Dallas. A guy she's been with for ten years! Why would she drop him for a guy she's only know for a few weeks? That's cause she wouldn't" I said sighing. "Well maybe she will once she realizes that you're the right guys for her" Trish said nudging my shoulder, "but I'm not! Cause I have, Kira" I said frowning. "Ok so do you even like her? Cause no one else does" Trish said making me laugh. "Well I mean she's a nice girl as like a friend but I don't know as girlfriend no" I said realizing what I needed to do. "I need to break up with her don't I?" I asked Trish and my mom who walked over. "Yes! Thank god the boy has finally had some sense knocked into his thick head!" Trish said happily. "But this is all because of what I want, this has absolutely nothing to do with Ally" I said and then Trish stopped smiling. "Yeah keep telling yourself that buddy" Trish said patting me on the shoulder, then Ally walked out. She was in a peach skirt and a white shirt, I felt my eyes beginning to wander. Snap out of it Moon! "You ready?" I asked hopping off the stool. "Yup! Aren't you going to get out off your uniform?" Ally asked me as we walked out of the cafe and across the street to my shack. "Yes but I will once we get to my shack and are you insulting my uniform? I think I rock it" I said cockily knowing it would annoy her. "Oh hush Moon" Ally send then she said quietly "you actually look pretty cute" I smiled at myself. "What was that?" I asked pretending that I didn't hear that, "oh nothing!" Ally said quickly there was a small blush on her checks. "Alright, now wait here I'll be out in a minute" I said as we entered my shack and I ran into the changing room grabbing my wetsuit on my way. "Alright, one two" Ally began causing me to laugh. I quickly got out of my uniform then into my wetsuit. I heard Ally was at fifty five so I ran out, I had it on but I hadn't zipped the back yet. "And sixty! HA! You're not fully dressed!" Ally said before I saw her eyes slowly wander, I smiled and said "hey I am! I just didn't fully cover myself that's all but it's obvious that you don't mind" I said cockily as I zipped up my back covering my chest. Ally looked up at me with blush on her cheeks, "what? Stop flattering yourself moon. I'm going to change now" Ally said walking past me grabbing her wet suit. I then walked over and grabbed the two boards and then looking out at the ocean. Man I swear I've never been more scared for someone's life before yesterday just scared the living daylight out of me. And that's because friends watch out for each other! Yeah, friends.

"Ok let's go!" Ally said walking over to me and we walked out to the water, a few people looked at us. "Ok so maybe we can just you know play in the sand or something!" I said stopping in the sand and pointing at it trying to make it look more exciting than Ally possible becoming shark dinner. "Austin, I'm going to be just fine! I won't go too far!" Ally said dragging me into the water, "fine but I'm going out with you" I said trudging through the cool water. We reached our usual spot and I saw a wave coming our way. "Ok so let's go, and don't drift away again alright?" I said smiling which made Ally laugh. "Yes dad, now let's go!" Ally said happily as we paddled up to the wave. I took smaller strokes than Ally since she has shorter arms, I wasn't going to let her out there alone. Cause I'm watching out for her like how all friends would. Yeah that's it, totally! I saw the wave slowly rising so I began to stand up, I looked up and saw Ally doing the same she was a few feet in front of me, riding the same wave. "Ok bend you're knees a bit!" I called out, "ok!" I heard Ally call back, I then saw her beginning to bend her knees. Easy, easy, no! Ally always does this she bends them too far. I then saw the wave close in on Ally and she was knocked off, "oh shit!" I said as I began to go up and down the now bumpy wave. "Ally?" I called out as I went up and down the wave, "I'm fine! Keep going!" Ally said happily, I smiled and continued to ride the smooth wave. I saw the wave was beginning to close down so I did a small flip and dove into the ocean. As soon as I rose I saw Ally about twenty feet to my left, the tide had picked up a bit. Now I was a good swimmer but I don't know about Ally, "Austin!" Ally called out trying to get back on her board but another wave crashed over her, "Ally!" I called out before making sure I was still attached to the tail of the board before dividing into the water quickly making my way up to Ally. As I rose I reached Ally and placed my hands on her waist and picked her up. "Oh! Thanks!" Ally said smiling down at me as I got back onto my board. "How about we end early and grab some food? The waves are picking up again and no offense but you don't seem like that skilled of a swimmer" I said smiling. "Oh shut up! But that would probably be a good idea" Ally said making me laugh as we went back over to the shore. I carried Ally's board and mine back to my shake and hung them up. "Ok get changed cause I'm hungry!" I said groaning, "ok hold on!" Ally said running into the changing room. I saw her wetsuit flipped up onto the door, my mind that began to wander Ally, naked, stop it! I scolded myself for thinking like that. Then Ally walked out drying her hair, "ok your turn since you're so hungry" Ally said. I went into the changing room and got back into my clothes and walked out shaking my head, "ew! I don't want to get even more wet! I just dried myself off!" Ally exclaimed trying to cover her face as I shook my head at her, "oh oops! My bad!" I said innocently as I grabbed our wetsuits and placed them on the porch, "can you grab my wallet?" I asked from outside, "sure!" Ally called out then walked out with her bag around her shoulder. "Ok so where do you want to get some food?" I asked, "hmm let's go to the boardwalk! They have amazing food!" Ally said grabbing my hand and began to run dragging me behind her. We reached the boardwalk in quick time, for a tiny girl man she's fast! "Alright what do you want to get?" I asked looking at the different options. "Hmm let's get fish 'n' chips!" Ally said we went over to the stand and ordered some. We sat down on the edge so we could overlook the sea, the waitress then came over with our food and said "here's your food! And by the way you two are a very cute couple" I looked shocked and Ally hide her face in her hair, "oh we're um just friends" I said to the waitress, "oh well that's a real shame" the waitress said before walking away. I swore I almost heard "it sure is" come out of Ally's mouth but I doubt it.

"Mmmh these are really good!" Ally exclaimed as we finished off the fish. "So now what?" I asked as I payed for the meal, "wait Austin you can't!" Ally said as she began to get out her wallet. "Oops I already did! Ah sucks to be you I guess" I said bopping Ally's nose, "fine next time" Ally said as we walked towards the midway. Which was a place full of games, "oh so there will be a next time?" I asked, "well I mean maybe?" Ally said nervously. "I was kidding Ally! I love hanging out with you so don't worry you'll be able to pay for me. And when you do I'll make sure I order a ton of food!" I said rubbing my stomach Ally then hit. We walked until I noticed Ally was walking with me, I turned around and she had stopped looking up at a big dolphin. "So whatcha lookin at?" I asked as I walked back to her. "That dolphin, I would try to win it but I suck at these kinds of games" Ally said pointing to the game. There were three stacks of milk glasses that were stacked on top of each other in a triangle. "So what do I have to do to win the dolphin?" I asked the man who was working the game. "Just knocked all three down, you've only got three tries though, it will be three dollars" the man said. I nodded and handed him three dollars and I got given three baseballs. I looked at the first stack and BAM! Knocked down, then the next down and the third I closed one eye and looked carefully at the stack before throwing the call and BAM! Down! "Yay!" Ally squealed, "the dolphin please?" I asked the man as he brought it down. "Have a good night you too" the man said I waved goodbye and handed Ally the dolphin. "Thank you so much Austin!" Ally said hugging me, and I hugged her back. Once we pulled away we decided to walk back to the beach once we got there I then saw Kira running over to us. Great.

"Hey Austin!" Kira said before smashing her lips fully of lip gloss onto mine. I pulled away realizing Ally was still there, "Kira I need to talk to you, alone" I said. "Oh ok!" Kira said I lead us over to a table. I looked back to Ally who mouthed 'should I go?' I responded 'no, go back to the shack I'll meet you there' Ally nodded before I looked back at Kira who was already sitting down. "So what's up?" Kira asked me, I took a deep breath before saying "I think we should break up" I said. "Wait why? Have I not been good enough for you? Cause I've heard that I'm pretty amazing! Oh my god I can't believe this is happening!" Kira said fanning herself. "Kira! Stop! It's not you at all! You're a great girl, for someone else but that person isn't me. I just don't think we click as well as you think we do and it's not fair for either of us to be in a relationship that we're not enjoying" I said as nicely as I could. "Fine. It's been a good one Austin Moon, I'll see you around I guess" Kira said getting up and so did I. "Yeah! I'll see you! Are we good?" I asked smiling, "yes after I do this" Kira said then she slapped me across the check. It barely hurt but I could tell there would be a mark. "Ok well bye!" I said walking away before I could get slapped again. I then walked back over to the shack where Ally was reading a magazine then she looked up at me "oh my god Austin! Did she slap you?" Ally asked coming over to me and tracing her fingers on my red check. "Yeah but that's cause I just broke up with her" I said, then Ally took a step back and I thought there was a tiny smile forming but nope me just hoping for the impossible. "Oh wow, wait why?" Ally asked me. "Well I just didn't feel the same way I did to before and I guess she was maybe getting on my nerves just a bit" I said making Ally laugh. "Ok thank god cause I swear you were the only human being on the planet who didn't find her annoying" Ally said smiling. "So Austin Moons riding solo again? Did you miss it?" Ally asked me, "eh I mean it's not much different either way. Girls will stare cause come on now who wouldn't think I'm gorgeous?" I said smiling, "me!" Ally said. "Oh you did not just say that" I said before Ally could respond I began to tickle her sides. "Austin! S-stop! Haha!" Ally said as I tickled her even more, "nope! Unless you say Austin Moon is the sexist man out there!" I said smiling as Ally squirmed in my hands laughing. "Fine! Fine! Austin Moon you are the sexist man out there!" Ally said then I stopped tickling her and smiled. "I knew you felt that way" I said cockily. "Oh shoot! It's already four forty five! I need to go pick up Dallas! Wait I might not be able to come to my lesson tomorrow. Here give me your number I'll text you if I can't" Ally said, "oh um alright" I said handing her my phone and unlocking it. Ally put her number in it then gave it back to me, "wait Ally's heres a joke. What do you call an owls beck?" I asked, "what?" Ally asked looking up at me. "Who knows!" I said causing Ally to crack up. I then took my phone back out and snapped a photo of her. Ally was covering her mouth with her eyes closed but you could tell that he was laughing. "Wait! Did you take a picture of me!?" Ally asked trying to grab my phone but failed. "Yup! Now you need to get going or else you're going to have an angry boyfriend at the airport" I said then All sighed and grabbed her bag. "Alright, I'll hopefully see you tomorrow! Bye Austin" Ally said giving me a hug that I gladly returned once we pulled away Ally ran out and back up to her car. I walked out onto the porch and watched her run to her car, I waved to her as she pulled out and smiled. I then brought out wetsuits back inside since they were dry and took a seat on my stool and placed my head in my hands. This was the same stool I found Ally in when she was asleep, the same stool that Ally sat in on our first lesson, the same chair that Ally sat in when we kissed. That kiss was amazing and then I realized something.

Damn. I'm falling for someone else's girl.

**SO your welcome Kira and Austin are officially O-V-E-R! And soon Ally and Dallas will but there's will be more dramatic, anyway you'll find out more about that soon! I hope you guys liked this one! Also here's a bit of a side note I have only published 10 chapters which isn't that many so thanks soo much again for giving me so many reviews! But there's still quite a bit to this story don't worry! I don't want to end it soon! So again thanks soo much for reading! And please review when you're done! I'll try to update tomorrow! I hope everyone had a great weekend! :) and don't forget to review ;)**


	11. Chapter 11-Dallas is back

**So here is the next break up! Also THANK YOU SOO MUCH YOU GUYSS! 105 REVIEWS! That's amazing! I love you all! I'm so glad that you guys like this chapter! Also a heads up seven up there is a bit more swearing in this one but not too much :) anway I hope you like it! And please review! **

Ally's P.O.V

I stood in the crowded stuffy airport waiting for Dallas to walk back from getting his bags. I sighed, I don't even know I feel like I should end things with him. I used to love him! But now it's just not there anymore. "You ready to go?" Dallas said walking over to me snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh yeah!" I said nodding as Dallas grabbed my hand and we walked out. "So how was Texas?" I asked as got in the car, "oh you know same old same old! It was pretty fun! I won my case!" Dallas said happily I smiled softly, "oh that's great!" I said trying to sound very excited. "And I even got some shopping done" Dallas said smiling, "oh wow you? Shopping?" I asked surprised I usually have to buy everything for him. "Yup! But I'll show you tomorrow cause right now I just want to eat some food and go to sleep!" Dallas said yawning, "alright mister! Let's head home you can go shower I'll make us some food and then you can get some good nights sleep" I said as we drove down the street passing the cafe. We discussed a bit on his case, which I was half listening to because no offense to law and such but I don't love hearing about trials. "Alright go shower because you stink" I said as we walked inside, "offended! You could always join me" Dallas said pecking me on the check, "yeah no!" I said pushing him away smiling. Dallas smiled at me before walking upstairs, I walked into the kitchen grabbing a couple bowls along with some species and some pork. I turned on the radio and began to cook the meat, I was humming to myself when my mind wandered over to a certain blonde. Austin, Austin Austin! I'm not going to lie I'm a happy girl since him and Kira are over! But wait I'm still unavailable, Dallas. I mean being with a person for ten years you either realize you're in love with them or you realize that it's not meant to be. I sighed and poured some spices and onions over the pork thinking over Dallas my relationship. Wow I never thought I would be the kind of girl who liked another guy while I was with one, and that guy just had to be Austin. I mean how in the world could you not fall in love with that blonde? I need to break up with Dallas. I then heard Dallas come down the stairs just as I placed our plates on the table, I'll just need to figure out when. I know I'll do it tomorrow I mean he is tired and needs his sleep. "Mhm this looks amazing Ally!" Dallas said sitting down and cutting into the meat. "Well I'm glad since it took me an hour! There's no way you took a shower for an hour" I said taking a bite out of the pork, "nope! I just was setting up a few things for tomorrow. I want to spend a full day with just you" Dallas said smiling at me, great. "Oh sure! Well I still have to go to work but that means you'll be able to sleep in and then you can come meet me at the cafe" I said as Dallas got up and cleared his dishes. "Oh ok! Well yawn-I'm going to head to bed!" Dallas said walking towards the bedroom, "ok! Love you!" I said not meaning it and feeling horrible that I don't. But it's not my fault that I had to met Austin and fall for him! I smiled thinking of him then looked down at my phone. I then opened it and texted Austin,

**Ally bold, **_Austin Italics. _

**Hey Austin, I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to surfing lessons. Dallas got back and wanted to spend a day with me so I won't make it.**

_Oh that's ok Ally, I get it I mean if I was gone from you for two days I would want you all to myself ;) _

**Oh how flattering Moon. **

_I know I'll come by the cafe tomorrow and say hello before my other lessons_

**Sounds like a plan! :) **

And for the rest of the night I texted Austin before he had to go because his phone was dying and he left his charger at Dez's house. I then sighed and closed my phone, cleaned the kitchen and then walked into the bedroom where Dallas was sprawled across the bed. I slowly slipped into the huge and felt Dallas move over to me and wrap his arms around me tightly, almost too tightly. I sighed and hoped tomorrow would go smoothly.

I opened my eyes and found I was in the exact same position as I was in last night, wrapped up tightly in Dallas arms. Being in Austin's felt better for some reason, and god I need to stop drooling over him. I quietly slipped out of Dallas death grip and I placed a pillow in my spot which Dallas grabbed onto. I smiled and walked into the bathroom. I put my hair up in a messy bun and put on my messy uniform. I really need to wash this, oh well. I grabbed a banana my bag and the car keys and quietly left the house. I took a deep breath out as soon as I was outside. Ok I need to do this, I just don't know how! Like how in the world do you bring up in a conversation that you want to break up with someone? Nice story babe now I want us to break up? I thought to myself as I drove down into the town. I parked my car in the almost empty parking lot and walked into the cafe, I saw Trish and Kira eating some breakfast and Mimi sorting out the money. "Hey! How was surfing yesterday?" Trish asked me as I sat down next to her and Mimi gave me a cup of coffee.

"Oh it was fun! But Austin made us end early because the waves were picking up so we went to the board walk, and then I had to head out-" I began but Kira cut in. "And then Austin broke up with me! ME! Out of all people!" Kira said in an annoying voice, "oh well" Trish mumbled then Kira gasped and walked away. "So how are you and, Dallas?" Trish asked. "We're um great!" I said, I love Trish dearly but I'm pretty sure if I told her I was going to break up with Dallas she would think it was because of Austin, which it totally isn't! "Aw I was hoping you two would be done by now" Trish said grumbling as Mimi turned around the closed sign so it read open. "Well it's just that everyone here knows that you and Austin are suppose to be together" Trish said as we grabbed out notepads I just rolled my eyes and said "even if I did like Austin he wouldn't ever like me" I said sighing. "Man with you two it's like you're blind I swear!" Trish said before a family walked in and Trish walked over to them. "Wait, what does that mean?" I asked confused. "You'll figure out soon, I hope" Trish yelled back at me before I saw a couple walk in and went over to give them their order. I went around and then around eight I saw Austin walk in, I also saw Kira perk up and began to walk over to get his order. No. I then began to walk over and beat her to him, HA! I mean psh ha I, I get more tips! That's all! "Hey Austin" I said as I guided him over to his table, "hey there Ally." Austin said sounding a bit down, "hey what's the matter? And what would you want to eat?" I asked pulling out my notepad but still worried. "Oh I just um didn't get a lot of sleep last night, you know a lot on my mind" Austin said yawning "oh and I'll have five pancakes and a cup of strong coffee. I don't want to fall asleep on my students" Austin said causing me to laugh. "Alright big guy I'll be right back with your coffee" I said smiling at Austin who smiled back, I quickly grabbed his coffee and then had to go help others. I spent most of my time helping customers Dez showed up too but when I wasn't helping people I was busy talking to Austin. My shift was over so I went into the bathroom to change. I got into a light pink summer dress. I took my hair out of a bun and tossed it around a bit then walked out and looked at the scene in front of me.

Dallas was standing there looking at me and Austin was trying to look anywhere but me, Trish looked a bit worried and Mimi was helping people but kept glancing over at us. "Hey there gorgeous" Dallas said coming over to me and giving me a quick kiss. "Hey, um let's head out! Bye guys!" I said grabbing Dallas arm trying to get out as soon as possible, I caught a quick glance at Austin who smiled softly at me. I smiled back and walked out with Dallas. "Ok so what do you want to do first?" I asked, "well let's go to the board walk" Dallas said happily. "Ok!" I replied as we walked over to the board walk. We got there and ate some lunch which was some really good tacos. Then Dallas said he wanted to win me something so I told him I liked the big bear, the game was the same as the one Austin played and won for me. Only Dallas knocked down one set so I got the smallest bear, "sorry Ally" Dallas said handing me the small bear making me laugh, "no I love it! It's cute!" I said holding the small bear. We spent all afternoon at the boardwalk going on a few rides that scared the living daylight out of me and we just walked around enjoying the view. "Now I can't believe you've never been to the beach for a whole day!" I said as we began to walk back to the car since it was already six. "Well I've been on a busy schedule alright?" Dallas said, "yeah sure that's it'' I said joking. "Oh whatever Ally now come on we're heading home. I've got a surprise for you" Dallas said as we got in my car and drove back to the house. "Now what could that be?" I asked, "you'll have to see. Now I got you a little something but I need you to go straight upstairs ok? And don't come down until you're ready" Dallas said opening the door for me. "Um alright?" I said a bit nervously as I walked up the stairs. Once I got to the top I went into our room and gasped, there on the bed was a long elegant red dress. Covered in jewels and sequences. I walked over to it and felt the material, wow Dallas must have something huge. I slipped on the dress, it was a bit long but I guess that's fine. I put on some red pumps but the dress still hung over those. I was putting my earrings in and opened one of the bathroom draws when I saw a small photo. I grabbed it and gasped, the photo had the date 4/15/13 so over a year ago, it showed Dallas. Kissing another girl. I should probably be breaking down right now but I'm not, which is strange? I signed and put the photo back and thought back to then. Oh I remeber Dallas and I were arguing about how he hadn't found a job yet. He then left that night and came back that morning saying how sorry he was, and of course I bought it all. I could always bring this up with him, but then what if he found out that Austin and I kissed? Yeah I'll just keep this one to myself, I already know this break up isn't going to be pretty. I put my earrings in and once I felt happy with my reflection I sat down on the bed and thought, now how in the world am I going to break up with him!? "You ready Ally?" Dallas asked from downstairs, "oh um yup! Here I come!" I said walking down the stairs carefully. I then saw Dallas standing there in a tux, "oh wow you look amazing" Dallas said looking me up and down. "Oh well you do too" I said smiling not getting that blush I used to get whenever Dallas checked me out. "Now follow me my dear" Dallas said as I linked my arm with his as Dallas lead me onto the porch which had candles all over it along with lights set up and a very fancy table was set out. "Wow Dallas, this is quite something" I said shocked as we walked towards the table and I noticed there were also red flower petals on the table along with a pasta dish and a bottle of champagne. "I know, I do try my best" Dallas said cockily. I found this cute with Austin, but almost annoying when Dallas did it. "Oh don't flatter yourself too much" I said playing along as we sat down and began to eat our food. Now the food was amazing but the conversation made me nervous, Dallas kept on talking about the future and what our future was. We had just finished dessert and I was now overly full when Dallas turned to me, "Ally I need to ask you something" Dallas said looking at me. "Um sure what is it?" I asked nervously. "Ok here it goes, Ally. We've been together now ten years and I haven't stopped loving you the entire time. You're my everything" Dallas began then he went down on one knee. Oh no. NO NO NOOOO! "So Ally Dawson will you marry me?" Dallas asked popping open a little box with a small ring in it.

I stood there shocked, I know that literally ANY other girl on the planet in their right mind would say yes and jump into his arms. But I'm not that girl, "Dallas I can't" I said shaking. Dallas's eyes darkened and he stood up. "What do you mean? You can't?" Dallas asked his voice raising. "I can't! I'm not in love with you! It's been ten years Dallas! Sure maybe a year ago if we were in this position I would of said yes but that's not the case! I did love you and I did for a very long time! But lately we've just been growing further and further apart, you've been out with your friends or at work and I've been stuck here! Today was the first day that we actually spent time together in what months?! Even in New York I would be busy with my job and you were busy looking for a job! The spark that we had with each other is now gone Dallas! I'm so sorry!" I said tears filling my eyes, just because I don't love him anymore doesn't mean this is easy. "Wow I can't believe you Ally" Dallas said smirking and walking inside. "What?!" I asked following him, I stormed after Dallas who walked towards the front door. "I thought you loved me Ally! Was that all just a lie?" Dallas yelled grabbing my arms and shaking me. "Dallas! Stop it!" I yelled yanking away from his grip. Dallas then stopped and looked straight at me, "Austin. All of this is because of Austin isn't it? We've been together for ten god damn years Ally! And you're just throwing it all away because of some surfer that you just met?! What about us Ally? What in the world went wrong with us huh? I thought everything was going perfectly but apparently not well enough for you, you selfish bitch! I thought I was the person you would come too if you had a bad day or if you needed someone to cheer you up? We used to be so close Ally! I wanted to marry you Allyson, I thought we were soulmates you know? And damn it! I signed you up for stupid surfing lessons, and then work got in the way so I practically threw you into Austin's arms! Oh Austin, where is that son of a bitch!? Huh? Tell me All, WHERE IS HE?!" Dallas said as he paced around the room then turned his head and stared at me. I was shaking now, "I-I don't know Dallas!" I yelled back at him, then Dallas growled and grabbed my car keys and grabbed me by the arm "OW! Dallas stop it!" I yelled trying to get out of his harsh grasp. "Where is he Ally?" Dallas yelled at me slamming the door behind us. "I DON'T KNOW! BUT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I yelled at Dallas. "Fine I'll find that son of bitch on my own" Dallas said then threw me onto the harsh driveway. My face hit the concrete and my hands slip against the small pebbles in the driveway. I looked up and saw Dallas get in my car and drive off, "Dallas!" I yelled. Damn it! I realized Dallas's car was still at the cafe's parking lot, the cafe. That's where he's going! I took off my heels and dropped them on the ground and began to run, if I really sprinted I could make it there in five minutes. I felt blood on my face and my arms had small rocks in them, but I didn't care. I ran down the small hill and into the town. I looked over to Austin's shack which was dark, so he wasn't there. I saw Dallas park the car and began to walk out. "Dallas!" I yelled going after him. I then saw Dallas go into the cafe I then ran in after him. I saw Trish and Dez were eating some dinner and there were a few customers. Mimi was helping them and Austin was sitting in the back, damn it. "Oh hello there Dallas! Can I get you a table?" I heard Mimi asked Dallas, I was stuck behind a person who was in back of Dallas but in front of me. "Oh nothing Mimi I just need a word with Austin" Dallas said kindly, b.s. "Excuse me" I said to the man who looked at me weirdly, I moved past him and saw Dallas who walked over to Austin. "Dallas?" Austin asked and the exact same time I yelled "Dallas!" Then Dallas grabbed Austin by the collar and punched him, I gasped and began to run over to them but tripped on my way too long dress. I looked up and saw Dallas throwing punches at Austin and Austin was throwing punches straight back at Dallas. Then Dallas stopped, I looked at Austin who was bleeding and half conscious No one was moving, why? Then Dallas walked over to me and picked me up, I then said "we're officially done Dallas, just in case you didn't get that through your skull yet" I said staring at Dallas. "This is the worst decision you've ever made in your life Ally, you're going to regret this forever"Dallas said then pushed me back down and stormed out. My arm hit the stool and I cried out in pain. "OW!" I yelled grabbing my arm. "Um everyone we're closing right now! So um yay! You're meal was free! Now please leave!" Mimi said as everyone quickly got out. "Ally!" Trish said running over to me, "oh my god! You're bleeding! You never told me that Dallas was the physical type" Trish said helping me up and onto a stool. "Me neither, I mean sure he would get mad but I'd just calm him back down. It's never been this bad" I said tears going down my eyes.

I then looked over at Austin who Mimi and Dez were helping up, I ran over to them and looked up at Austin "oh my god. This is all my fault!" I said covering my mouth looking at Austin who had a bloody nose and a black eye. "Ally it's ah, it's fine. Go get yourself cleaned up ok? You've got some nasty cuts too" Austin said lightly touching my arms then his eyes or more like eye since he couldn't see out of the other widened. "Ally did he hurt you?" Austin asked pointing to the hand marks on my arms, "no not badly, really I'm fine" I said rubbing my arms but winced and stopped. "Damn I should've thrown another few punches in at the son of a bitch" Austin said, "come on honey we'll get you two fixed up and we can talk later" Mimi said helping Austin up the stairs, "Trish take Ally into the guest bathroom. There are some tweezers and some whips along with some bandages in the top cupboard." Mimi said as we walked into the bathroom. "Alright" Trish said then she shut the door and I sat down on the toilet seat cover. "So what happened?" Trish said as she began to take the rocks out of my cut arm. "Well-ow. We spent the day at the beach and yesterday I decided I should break up with him but I had no idea how! So I just didn't, then Dallas bought me this dress. And he had set up this fancy dinner and next thing you know he's down on one knee! I then told him I couldn't and it all went downhill from there" I said sighing and winced as Trish got the final rock out and put some rubbing alcohol on the cut. "Wow, man well I'm glad you got out of that relationship and where are you shoes?" Trish said pointing at my red feet. "Oh well Dallas threw me out, like literally. And then he took my car and his car was down here and I can't run in heels at all so I took off my shoes and ran down here" I said as Trish places a band aid on my arm and my forehead. "There you go! So now you and Austin are single" Trish said nudging me making me smile, "yeah but I one still don't think he likes me and two don't want to jump into anything quite yet. But he doesn't even like me" I said sighing, "Ally! Open up your eyes! The boy freaking kissed you!" Trish said putting the tweezers and band aides away. "No he said to just forget about it" I said as we walked out, "oh Ally you're so wrong on that" Trish said and before I could respond Dez and Mimi walked down.

"Well Austin's upstairs in the guest bedroom I'm going to hang out with him overnight but you guys should head home. It's already nine and it's been a long day" Mimi said. "Oh alright can I say goodbye quickly?" I asked, Mimi then smiled and said "of course" I smiled and walked upstairs. I found Austin on the guest bed with his shirt off and ice pack on his left eye. "Hey" I said knocking on the door, Austin looked over at me and took the ice pack off his left eye, smiled and said "hey. You're looking better" Austin said smiling and getting up. "You could say that but the same to you, hey I'm also really sorry about Dallas before" I said looking down. "Hey it's fine, I'm just glad you're ok" Austin said walking up to me and taking his fingers and tilting my chin up so I was looking up at him. "I wasn't the one who got in a fight tonight! I'm glad you're ok" I said smiling, "well it's been a crazy night for both of us hasn't it? Oh wait where are you going tonight? You can't go back there Ally." Austin said worried. "Don't worry I'm not, I'm staying at Trish and Dez's house for the night and I'll figure it out tomorrow" I said smiling. "Alright, we still up for surfing lessons?" Austin asked. "I don't know, I mean Dallas is going to stop paying you" I said frowning a little. "Well that won't be a problem since I'll just give you them for free" Austin said smiling. "Austin, you-you can't do that! I have to pay you!" I said crossing my arms across my chest. "No I want to Ally and besides I already make a ton of money as it is, now accept that fact that I'm not going to let you pay and go home. You look exhausted" Austin said sweetly. "Oh fine" I said before wrapping my arms around Austin and hugging him tightly. Austin wrapped his arms around me and we just stayed like this for about twenty seconds before someone coughed in the doorway "erm sorry lovebirds but I'm tired! So come on Ally" Dez said, I blushed slightly and pulled away from Austin "bye Austin" I said, "bye Ally" Austin said as I walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Come on missy let's get you home" Trish said draping her arm over Dez and I and we drove back to there house. Trish lent me some of her cloths and I got into the comfortable king sized bed the realizing. For the first time in ten years I'm sleeping alone. I sighed and let sleep take over as I went into a deep peaceful sleep.

**SO Ally and Dallas are O-V-E-R! This one was bigger that Austin and Kira's since they knew each other for ten years, anyway so there you have it! I have some assignments that I will have to work on this week so I will try very hard to update tomorrow which i probably will be able to ;) So now Austin and Ally are single but are they ready to mingle yet? Anyway auslly is coming people who don't worry :) and I hope you guys liked this one! It took me about two hours! Anyway please review and I hope you guys had a great start to your week! And don't forget to review :))**


	12. Chapter 12-Finally gone

**I am soo sorry! I needed to cut this story short because my sister was being horrible and yelling at me for the computer and so I only got five minnutes to wrap it all up so I am sooo soo sooo sorry!**

Ally's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and the squinted at the bright sun peaking through the shades. I sighed and got up using my arms but then wincing as I put weight on the arm I had hit the stool on last night. Oh god last night, that was nasty. I shook my head and walked into the guest bathroom and combed out my hair and put it a messy bun. I then looked at the clock and gasped, "shoot!" I said running down the stairs but I ended up missing the last step and fell on my face. Smooth one Dawson. "Ally!?" Austin yelled running over to me. "Austin! Um hey!" I said getting up trying to play off the fact that I just gave the floor a high five with my face. "Are you ok? I mean I know you're clumsy so you should be used to it and all" Austin said joking then I whacked his arm. "Hey! I was the one who got in a fight with your ex boyfriend" Austin said, "oh sorry! Are you ok? I mean I didn't mean to hit you that hard and-" I said as I rambled on before Austin cut me off, "I was kidding Ally don't worry! Here I made you some breakfast" Austin said walking back towards the kitchen, I followed and gasped. On the table there was a full pitcher of coffee along with some pancakes that smelled amazing, there were fruits and different things to put on the pancakes as well on the table. "Austin, you really didn't have to do all of this, and I'm already late for work" I said sitting down and pointing to the clock which now read eleven thirty. "I know I didn't have to but that doesn't mean that I didn't want to, and don't worry about it. And don't worry about work, Trish came at seven saying you were fast asleep and my mom said it would be fine for you to take a day off today. I didn't want you to wake up to a an empty house so I came over" Austin said, "aw thanks Austin" I said before we began to eat the pancakes. We just talked like normal which was nice but I still knew he was going to ask me a certain question sooner or later. "So are you going back to the house?" Austin asked me, bingo. "Yes Austin, I mean I still live there" I said eating a piece of pancake, "I know but what if Dallas is still there?" Austin asked me, "now as much as I love all the worrying that I'm getting from you. I will be fine, I doubt he'll show up and if he does then I'll deal with him" I said clearing our dishes, as I walked over to the sink Austin followed. "Oh trust me I know you can but I can come with you" Austin said. "Don't worry about it, just drive me up cause I know you have lessons today" I said, "which I can always cancel!" Austin said as we finished cleaning the dishes. "Oh you have a little something" I said to Austin who looked at me then I squirted him with some water. "Oh you're going to pay for that Dawson!" Austin said trying to grab me but instead I laughed and ran out the back doors. "You'll never catch me!" I called out as I ran along the side of the calm pool.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that if I was you Ally" Austin called out to me as he chased me along the side of the pool. I then felt Austin's arms wrap around my waist but then our legs got wrapped up with each other and SPLASH! Into the water we go, I closed my mouth as soon as we hit the water. I felt Austin's arms leave my waist and then up to my arms to pull me up with him. "Ah! You jerk!" I said splashing Austin. "Oops!" Austin said innocently I rolled my eyes and pushed his head underwater. I laughed and then didn't see Austin coming up, in fact I didn't see him at all...WHERE DID HE GO? "Austin?" I said looking around, I then shirked and watched as I rose above the water. I felt Austin's grip on my thighs and I heard him laughing, "I'm so sneaky I know" Austin said laughing, I could just see the smirk on his lips. "Austin! Put me down now!" I yelled, "alright as you please" Austin said before dropping me off of his shoulders. I smiled under water before rising up again. I looked up and Austin was already out of the water taking off his shirt, damn. I watched Austin shake his head and as the water slid down his pecks and amazing abs. I snapped out of my little daydream and got out of the water as well, "well I should head out now" I said grabbing my shirt and beginning to ring it out. "I can drive you if you want" Austin said, "well that would be nice you know since I don't have a car" I said making Austin laugh as we walked through the house and then to Trish and Dez's driveway where Austin's car was parked. "Now are you sure that you'll be fine by yourself?" Austin asked as we got in the car. "For the last time Austin, I will be perfectly fine! Now come on I'm getting cold" I said as I shivering, "alright fine" Austin said sounding defeated before starting the car. It was just a short drive to my house from Trish's, we just sang along to the radio at the top of our lungs.

Once we pulled up to my house I looked to Austin who sighed, "Austin. Seriously I'll be just fine ok?" I said placing my hand on Austin's shoulder. "I know just, nevermind. Call me later?" Austin asked as I got out of the car. I walked around and over to his window which was open, "of course" I said then Austin pulled out and I waved goodbye. Once Austin was out of sight I took a deep breath, well there wasn't any cars in the driveway so that's a good thing. I walked to the side of the house and lifted a small flower pot to reveal the extra key. I grabbed it and walked back to the front door and opened it, I saw that it looked the same except for one thing. There was a large suitcase right next to the stairs, I smiled a bit. I was hoping that Dallas wouldn't kick me out cause honestly I would have no idea where to go. I walked upstairs and opened our-my I mean bedroom drawers and saw all of Dallas stuff was gone. I slipped into some jean shorts and a grey tight long sleeve. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and opened the same drawer that had to the picture, I grabbed it and slipped it into my pocket. I then put my hair up in a pony tail and walked downstairs, I made myself a second cup of coffee and sighed. The house was silent, but it was a good silence no one yelling just quiet. Then the beautiful silence was broken by the door opening. I took a deep breath hoping it wasn't a killer. I walked over to the door and saw Dallas standing there grabbing a few things when he looked up and saw me.

"Dallas" I said staring straight at Dallas who was staring straight back at me. "Ally" Dallas said dropping his hands to his sides. "What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh wow, what am I doing here? Oh I don't know I'm leaving Ally! What else does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving because I somehow thought that the love of my life might actually love me back? But no! NO! Infact she was drooling over a surfer, I bet you two have been making out behind me back you little hore." Dallas said, ouch. Now that one strong. "How dare you call me that! Austin and I didn't do anything!" I said my voice getting louder, now I usually don't lose my temper but Dallas was really getting on my nerves. "Oh yeah bullshit Ally!" Dallas yelled, now it was my turn to laugh. "Oh really Dallas? Shouldn't I be the one telling YOU this!? You cheater! Yeah that's right! Does April fifteenth last year ring a bell to you Dallas? Does it? Cause last time I checked that was the night you went off and made out with some other girl just because we argued!" I yelled pulling the picture out of my pocket. Dallas's eyes looked like they popped out of his head, "Ally I-I was drunk-" Dallas began but I cut him off. "Oh wow Dallas? You going out drinking when we argue doesn't help your case at all! You acted all loyal, like you were some perfect prince charming? But no! That was all just an entire lie to cover up for you making out with another girl behind my back! I worked my ass of when you couldn't find a job so we could have a house to live under but no I just should of kicked you out on the curb would of saved me a lot of money!" I spat out at Dallas as I walked towards him. "Ally-" Dallas tried to say but I cut him off again, "did it sound like I was anywhere CLOSE to being done? Now back to last night that little proposal of yours? We've been together for ten years now, and last night you felt like popping the question? Why last night? Was it just to make sure I was only yours and not Austins? Is that it? Just so you could claim me as some prize? Is that it Dallas?! I was thinking you would be the person I would see when I was old and lived with, but no! I gave you ten years of my life to you, the entire time I was just yours! I gave you love, passion, care, support everything a good girlfriend should give! But that must of not been enough for you? Since you went ahead and made out with some other girl? Heck how do I even know if it's just one girl? How were all of those times with your 'work friends?' Were you just hooking up with other girls because you were worried Austin and I would do the same thing?! Well no I'm not that guy but I'm now realizing that you're exactly that kind of guy Dallas. Because yesterday you proved to me what kind person of you are, a person who violence and hatred towards people! That's not like you Dallas! But hey how much do I even know about you Dallas?! Huh? I got it when you first came here work was a lot, but it was just always constant. Yesterday was the first day in months that we spent a full day together! That will also be the last Dallas, so now leave. We are officially broken up, I don't want to see you because I don't even know you anymore. So either get the last little bits of your things and I'll send you the paperwork for the house so you won't have to pay for it. I'm going to go to work and when i get back I expect to see your things gone, alone with you. Or let me get all of my things and sell this house. But I will continue my life, just without you in it. Because I've fallen in love with someone else and that person isn't you Dallas, it's Austin. So goodbye" I said fuming grabbing my keys out of Dallas hand and my bag and storming out of the door slamming it behind me.

Third Person's P.O.V

Dallas stood there in shock, everything he had was gone. Gone. Dallas's eyes darkened and he punched the wall near the door, then walked over to the kitchen and grabbed dishes started smashing them to the ground, "DAMN IT!" Dallas yelled over and over again. Dallas then grabbed a bottle of scotch from the fridge and drank it down. Hissing at it's harsh taste before storming upstairs and grabbing the last of his things while stumbling around knocking things over in his way. "Damn you Ally" Dallas said. Then right before Dallas placed his hand on the doorknob one thing caught his eye. In what was the sunroom was a picture of Dallas and Ally, Dallas was spinning Ally around while she was laughing. It was a perfect picture, Dallas growled and walked over to the picture and smashed it to the ground. Pieces of glass flying everywhere, then Dallas stumbled onto the wooden table falling on it and causing it to break. "Damn it" Dallas mutter while trying to stand up, once he finally regained his balance Dallas grabbed his suitcase and slammed the door behind him and drove over to his friends house. He had just lost everything, let it slip from his grasp and straight into the palms of Austin Moon.

Ally's P.O.V

I walked out of the busy cafe, after a long day I sighed and got in my car. I just put on a smile for Trish and Dez and when they asked about Dallas I just said I took care of it. Austin was busy with lessons all day so I didn't see him. I also smiled at the thought of him as I drove up the small hill, god I'm in love with Austin Moon. Wait this isn't good! I doubt he feels the same about me! Stupid emotions. I grabbed my bag and then opened the door to my house and gasped. There were holes in the walls, glass on the floor, it smelled like scotch. I felt tears begin to swell up in my eyes, I looked around and saw the picture Dallas and I on our ninth year anivery smashed to the ground. The table was broken too, I then felt pain in my foot. "OW!" I cried out making me cry even more. I picked up my foot and looked at the bottom, there was a small piece of glass in it along with some blood. I hopped over to the bathroom and got to piece of glass out and a bandage over my foot. I walked into the kitchen and saw the fridge was open, I ran over to it and closed it. There was a open scotch bottle on the kitchen counter. I walked over to the couch when I let the tears roll down my checks.

I felt so alone at that moment when I remembered Austin said I should call him. I grabbed my phone and slowly typed in Austin's number and let it ring,

_Hello?_

**Hey *sniffle* Austin**

_Ally? Are you crying? Are you ok? _

**I'm, I'm not ok. Could-could you-**

_I'm already out the door just stay there I'll be there soon, it's going to be ok Alls_

**Thanks Austin**

I then heard Austin end the call, I'm guessing he was on the road. I was still in my uniform so I walked upstairs and saw that a few drawers were out and yet another hole in the wall. I sighed and grabbed some sweats a black tank top. I then heard the doorbell, I walked down knowing it would probably be Austin but there was still that chance that it could be Dallas. I opened the door and saw an out of breath Austin looking at me worried. "Oh Ally" Austin said wrapping me in an hug. I just cried into Austin's shoulder, I felt Austin slowly pick me up and I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried. Austin started to say soothing words into my ear and stroke my hair. "What happened here?" Austin said as we passed the sun room and the hallway with the hole in the hallways. "I-I'm guessing Dallas he must of gotten drunk or something and took his anger out on the house" I said as Austin set me down on the couch before beginning to walk away, "wait where are you going?" I asked worried that he might leave me too. "I'm just taking of my hoodie you look cold" Austin said draping the hoodie over my shoulders and sat down pulling me closer to his body. "What happened Ally?" Austin asked me, "I broke up with him, for good. I also confronted him about everything really, but also he cheated on me" I said sniffling. "WHAT?" Austin asked looking at me in shock. "I know it's shocking but he cheated on me last year" I said sighing. "Man do I need to go kill him? Because I will" Austin said but then I grabbed his hand and intertwined it with mine. "No I don't he's gone now, I just wanted to call someone. To have someone to have here with me right now and you were the first person who popped in my head" I said smiling looking up at Austin who placed a light kiss on my forehead. "Well you should know that Dallas is pretty dumb for cheating on a girl that every guy is looking for, a sweet but sassy one. One who is kind and caring who can make you laugh and looks behind what the person looks like and actually tries to get to know them" Austin said making me blush. "Well who ever that girl is, I hope you find her" I said smiling at Austin, I wasn't really catching onto what he was saying. "You see I already did, but she just doesn't know it" Austin said before we chatted for a little bit longer before I fell asleep in his arms.

**So there you go! Dallas and Ally are over! Also I didn't just get the idea for this chapter on my own the lovely, **

**Luckystraz910 helped me! YAY! Go check out her stories cause they're really good!**

**Also I'm really so sorry if there are some errors I was really rushed by the end of this so I didn't have time to check it over! Also I apolizge ( I know I spelled that wrong) that if this was a bit short like I said I was rushed. Anyway thank you you all soo much for all the lovely reviews! And also don't feel shy! PM if you want! I love meeting new people! Thank you all soo much again for reading and don't forget to review :))**


	13. Chapter 13-The Letter

**So hey there! I just want to clear one thing up first when I said I had to cut the story short, I only ment that chapter! Don't worry you can get ride of this story quite yet ;) also I'm so glad that you guys liked the last chapter and thank you all for the great reviews! I really hope that you guys like this chapter! Please review when your done :))**

Ally's P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up and saw Austin who was still asleep with his arms wrapped around me. I smiled and then felt my cheeks which were wet, I raised my arm and whipped them away. I then looked back at Austin's face, his eyes were closed and his blonde hair was just over his eyes. I took my finger and trailed it down his face, over his hair, on lightly on his closed eyes, his cheeks, his collar bone and then his lips. I slowly traced the outside line of them and then my finger stopped at the middle of his lips, then Austin's eyes opened and he kissed my finger. I gasped and pulled my finger away as Austin laughed at me. "Were you awake this whole time?!" I asked laying back down into Austin's chest. "Yeah I know aren't I just such a horrible person? Not that I minded you feeling me up Ally" Austin said cockily looking down at me causing me to blush. "Oh hush you" I said hitting his arm. "Ow! Actually I've been awake for a while now but I pretended to go back to sleep when you opened your eyes. I'm not going to lie you're very cute when you're sleep" Austin said causing me to blush even more. "Oh stop it, come on let's go make some breakfast!" I said getting up and pulling Austin up with me. "Alright what are you going to cook for me?" Austin asked "well-ding dong! Hold on" I said to Austin before I ran to the door. I opened it and Trish and Dez where standing there, "hey guys!" I said smiling and giving them both hugs. "Hey Ally! We got our shifts switched so Dez and I figured we'd come over and check on you, and what in the world happened to your wall?" Trish asked as she walked in, "hey Ally! I also grabbed your mail for you, you're welcome" Dez said handing me my mail before walking inside. "Thank you?" I said confused a little before closing the door. I then looked over at my mail, bills, bills, oo! Coupon, bills, a letter from MUNY? I walked up stairs quietly making sure Dez, Trish, and Austin wouldn't hear me. I walked into what was Dallas office, I placed the other mail down on the desk and opened the letter is said,

Dear Ally Dawson,

This is a letter to inform you that we are offering you a job as a teacher at MUNY. We would love if you would take this offer, we would need you here as soon as possible. The longest you have to make your decision in three days because we just finished our semester and we would need you to come before the students return which is in five days. Thank you and we hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Laura Lynch (head of MUNY)

I looked at the letter in shock. I remember before we moved to California I sent in an application as for a music tech at MUNY, I never heard back and then Dallas told me about California so I just thought I didn't get it. I sighed not knowing what to do.

"Trish? Can you come up here please?" I yelled from upstairs, "Sure!" I heard Trish yell then I heard Austin yell "are you ok? Do you need something?" "Um nope! It's just you girl thing" I yelled back down, I then heard Austin sigh and Trish's footsteps. I couldn't tell Austin! Not until I make up my mind, cause he's one of the reasons I want to stay here. "Hey Ally, what's going on?" Trish asked me as she came into the office. "Just read this" I said handing the letter to her. Trish read it over and then looked up at me, "well what are you going to do?" Trish asked me. "I don't know!" I said running my hands through my hair, then taking a piece and putting it in my mouth. "Stop it!" Trish said taking the piece out of my mouth. "Now I love you to bits and you know that. But I also know what a great opportunity this is for you. So I would love it if you stayed but it all depends on how much you want this job" Trish said as we went into my room and sat down on the bed. "I know, I mean this would be my dream job, but I still want to stay here. Oh what if I'm like one of those teachers who could just skype all of her students!?" I asked, Trish sighed and said "Ally sweetie. As much as I would want that to happen, it wouldn't. Now come on just let this all sink in and you should probably come to a discussion by tomorrow or even better tonight." Trish said getting up, "I know, I know I'll just think it over" I said as we walked downstairs. "Hey there you two are, talking about how dreamy I am?" Austin said flexing his muscles as we all walked outside to the deck. "Yeah no as much as I know you wish that was the case it wasn't" I said then added quietly, "unfortunately" I mumbled. "What?" Austin asked as we took a seat. "Oh nothing, um wow this food looked good guys! I thought I was going to be the one cooking?" I asked as I saw french toast on the table, with fruit and whipped cream and orange juice. "Well you two were taking forever and Austin and I were getting hungry so we made it! Also what were we talking about?" Dez asked as he took a bite of his french toast, Trish and I froze. "Oh you know, stuff" I said. "What kind of stuff?" Austin asked looking straight at me. "Oh um you know stuff stuff!" I said trying to sound convincing. "We were talking about something that's private to Ally, if she feels like telling you she will but since she hasn't yet zip it" Trish snapped at Austin, Austin stopped talking and looked down briefly. "Um anyway spring's almost here! What are you guys going to do?" I asked trying to change the topic. "Well I'm just gonna keep working, since tourist will start to show up this week even" Dez said. Right spring break is soon for many people. "Same here, I'll have to give a lot more lessons as well" Austin said sighing. "But don't worry I'll still have time for you" Austin said looking at me with a smile. "Oh um well that's good! But that's awesome that you're going to get more business" I said with a smile, "yeah I guess so but it's going to be a lot more work" Austin said groaning, "someone's lazy" I said playfully. "Hey am not!" Austin said causing us all to laugh. Yeah this is going to be a hard choice, I thought to myself.

"Well let's head out! I know we should all go to the beach and Ally can show off her surfing skills!" Austin said happily as we cleared out dishes. "Well I wouldn't really call them skills, it's a work in progress" I said as I placed the final dish in the dishwasher and turned it on. "Oh trust me they are" Austin said, "well let's go! Let's all meet back at let's say, hmm in half an hour?" Trish asked as her Dez and Austin walked to the door. "Sounds good guys! I'll see you there" I said opening the door for them, "bye! See you soon Ally" Austin said nicely before he walked over to his car and I shut the door. I sighed, now don't get me wrong I love California and all but I would be just fine moving if it wasn't for that blonde boy. Why did you have to fall in love with him? Huh? I sighed and grabbed my phone I saw I had a new voicemail from an unknown number, I called my voicemail box and listened. "Hey there Ally, this is Elliot yeah I know you probably don't like me. But I was just calling cause Dallas showed up drunk at my house with all his things but I don't really know what went down with you two. But anyway I was just saying that Dallas and I were transferred to Dallas, Texas so we both accepted anyway that's all. Anyway that's all, bye." Elliot said before I ended the voicemail. I smiled of relief so now he's officially out of my life. I walked into my room and grabbed a new white skirt with a black crop top. I then looked over at the letter, I'll just deal with that later but I still knew that I would have to decide, and decide soon. I grabbed my uniform and the letter along with a few other things and stuffed them in my bag before grabbing my keys and closing the door behind me and walked over to my car. I drove down the small hill and parked my car before walking over to Austin's shack. I walked in and saw Austin sitting there with his guitar strumming a few chords while humming. "You know I've never heard you sing mister" I said making Austin look up at me. "Oh well maybe one of these days you will" Austin said grabbing my wetsuit and handing it to me. "Well you better!" I said to Austin who just rolled his eyes at me while smiling as I walked into the changing room. I walked out and grabbed my board before Austin could. "See I can carry a few things!" I said waving the board around then dropping it as we walked over to the water. "Sure Ally, and hey look it's Trish and Dez!" Austin said waving to them as did I. "Ok let's go!" I said running into the water. "Wait up!" Austin called out behind me before I felt someone take the board out of my hands then lift me up onto it. "You know I do know how to get on a board you don't have to do it for me, just like how you don't have to give me free lessons!" I said as Austin placed the tail of the board around my ankle. "I know but I wanted to for a sweet girl like you" Austin said smiling up at me making me blush. "Oh stop it you, you're making me blush" I said smiling as Austin got on his board. "I know that's why I do it" Austin said. "Oh so you only compliment me so you can see me blush? Geez you really know how to make a girl feel special" I said playfully splashing some water at Austin. "Oh no it's not that at all! I mean yes I do it so I can see you blush but that's only because I think it's adorable and I also do it because it's all the truth" Austin said softly. If I wasn't as red as a tomato already then I was now. "Come on now let's go! It's already two! You're shift starts at three" Austin said as he began to paddle forward. I smiled and then began to paddle as well. I saw a wave rising so I went over to it and then stood as the wave did. I heard Trish and Dez cheering my name and I smiled, I then felt that wave cave in, not today. I then rode up higher on the wave missing the closing, wait I'm still on! I smiled and began to go up and down I then heard Austin cheering me on and I smiled even more. I then saw the wave was getting smaller and smaller and my very few skills weren't going to work on this so I dove off the wave as it crashed over my body. I rose and saw Austin coming over to me and before I knew it I was in the air being spun around by Austin. "That was amazing Ally!" Austin exclaimed, "I know!" I said happily as Austin placed me back on the ground. We then walked back to the shore were Dez and Trish ran over to us and said "I didn't know you could do that Ally! You're usually so clumsy!" Dez said, "hey! And I know! I did it!" I said giving everyone hugs. "Well let's go back out there! I bet you'll stay on the wave even longer" Austin said before we walked back out to the calm ocean. In fact I did! I rode quite a few waves longer than I thought I would. It soon got around to three and I was in Austin's shack getting changed. I was in my changing room when I heard a woman walk in, "hello I heard that you give surfing lessons" the woman said. "That is very true miss! How may I help you?" The women asked as I walked out quietly grabbing my things. "Well my daughter would love to try out surfing she's only six though is that alright? Also we're just here for a week." The women asked I then noticed a small girl gripping onto the woman's skirt hiding behind her. "That's just fine! What's you're name princess?" Austin said walking over to the girl and getting down to her level. "Anna" The girl said quietly, "well Anna we're going to have quite a bit of fun this week!" Austin said, I smiled he's really good with kids. I wonder if we would ever had kids, aw a little Austin running around the hous-wait! We're not even dating! He doesn't like you! I scolded myself I silently waved goodbye to Austin who mouthed to me "I'll see you later:" I smiled and nodded before walking out.

I walked over to the cafe and got to work. I carried trays and wrote down orders, I then asked Mimi if I could talk to her. Mimi agreed and once we were both free we walked up to her office. "So what's up Ally?" Mimi asked me. "Well um I got offered a job at MUNY" I said quietly. "What!? That's amazing Ally!" Mimi said smiling, "wait you don't sound very happy about this?" Mimi asked me. "Well I mean I've always wanted this job or getting to write songs for people but this one came first. Accept I don't know if I want to go, I mean people want me to go but there are things I will really miss here'' I said sighing. "Is one of those things my son Austin?" Mimi asked me with a smile. "Well maybe" I said looking down. "Well sweetie this is a great opportunity for you! But do whatever you want, listen to your head but don't forget to let listen to your heart as well" Mimi said. I smiled and nodded, "well come on let's go back down it's already six which means it about to get really busy" Mimi said before we walked back downstairs to the now busy cafe. It was really busy, like REALLY busy! I had about ten people at a time I would be serving, spring break must be starting for some people. I walked back and forth from the kitchen and carried trays over my head and wrote until my hand was ready to fall off. It was then finally ten. "Wow that was a busy day" Mimi said going over to the door and began to close it when Austin ran in. "Well thanks for coming 'later" I said before dropping my head in my hands and closed my eyes. "Hey I'm sorry, I just had a ton of students and most of them were girls trying to flirt with me" Austin said as Dez came out of the bathroom. "Yeah you should've seen it! Man they were flirting with him, sneaking their numbers-" Dez said before I cut him off "I get it!" I said opening my eyes. "Oh alrighty just saying" Dez said now I wasn't jealous pft whattt? Yes you are, no I'm not! Yes, no, yes, no, yes! Fine maybe a little I argued with myself. "Well then we're heading out I need some sleep" Trish said groaning grabbing Dez by the arm and dragging him out. I smiled and then Mimi said "Austin honey can you close up the cafe?" As Mimi yawned, "sure thing! Ally and I will be out of here pretty soon" Austin said looking over at me. "Ok! Well goodnight you two" Mimi said grabbing her bag and walking out the door. Now it was just Austin and I. "So was it a long day?" Austin asked nudging my shoulder. "Oh my god yes! It was so long! I swear my hands and legs are about to fall off" I groaned causing Austin to laugh. "Well then we should get you home missy" Austin said, "yes! Can you go grab my bag? I'll just change tomorrow, it's over by the bathroom" I said lazily pointing to the bathrooms. "Sure thing Ally" Austin said walking over. I sighed and closed my eyes and didn't hear Austin come back.  
"Austin?" I asked opening my eyes and looked over to Austin who was staring at the letter from MUNY. Dang it! "Austin! You weren't suppose to see that!" I said running over to him grabbing the letter from MUNY. "So is this what you and Trish were talking about?" Austin asked me quietly. "Yeah I just don't know what to do" I said sighing. "Well do you know what I think you should do?" Austin said and then I looked over at him and nodded. "I think, I think you should go" Austin sighed. What? I thought he would at least try to convince me to stay at least a tiny bit. "Wait what?" I said without thinking. "This is your dream isn't it? And you deserve to live out your dream" Austin said with a small smile on his face while he still looked at the ground. I mean I guess so, I've been wanting this since forever but now that it's finally come well I guess I should take it. I guess. "Oh well yeah I guess so" I said smiling weakly. Was he just pushing me away? I guess there's now nothing left to hold me back since Austin WANTS me to go. "Yeah, well anyway how long do you have?" Austin asked me. "Well I was planning to leave tomorrow since that will be two days and they need me within the next three days" I said. "Well we're then going to make tomorrow the best day ever for you" Austin said smiling as we began to walk out. "So you really think I should go?" I asked as Austin locked up half hoping he would say no. "Yeah I mean why wouldn't I? You want her to go" Austin said before covering his mouth. "What?" I asked confused, "oh um you know that was just me talking to myself" Austin said awkwardly making me laugh as we crossed the street to the parking lot. "You're so weird, how did we become friends again?" I asked sarcastically as we walked to my car. "Hey! I think that should be me asking that question!" Austin said as he opened my door for me. "Aw what a gentleman" I said smiling up at Austin before I got in. "Well I'll see you tomorrow" Austin said smiling at me, "I'll see you tomorrow Austin" I said before Austin closed the door. I sighed well I guess it's official I'm one in love with a guy who won't love me back and two, I'm going to MUNY.

**So there ya have it! What do you think is going to happen? Will Ally in the end go to MUNY? Or will she stay? Looks like she might end up going but who knows ;) don't worry auslly just around the corner so hold on! I'm really sorry about the late update! I was really busy today all day! And I was going to update yesterday but I was gone all day and once I got home I had a killer headache and it hurt to look at a screen so I'm so sorry! Also for the next two chapters it's going to kinda be like a two parter. The next chapter is going to be in Austin's POV and then the next will be in Ally's but it's on the same thing if that makes sense, anyway you'll see soon! Also if you haven't already done this (only if you want) you could go check out my other fanfics, I have two others which are both completed anyway if your bored or something you could go check those out! :) It's midnight right now for me so happy mothers day! :))) I will try very hard tomorrow to update! Pretty please review! Thanks for reading and review :))**


	14. Chapter 14-Goodbye?

**Soo here's the next chapter! It's not super long I'm sorry! It's only around 3,000 but I feel like you guys will like this one! Thank you so much for the reviews and please review when your done :)**

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my doorbell being rang over and over. I groaned and rolled out of my bed, I looked at the clock as I put on my sweats. It was six thirty in the morning! Why would someone be at my house? "I'm coming! I'm coming calm down!" I said lazily walking to the door and opening it to reveal Trish. "Why did you tell Ally she should leave?!" Trish yelled at me before hitting my arm, hard. "Ow! I didn't want to be the one to hold her from her dreams and she'd, she'd be happier there" I said sighing and rubbing my arm. "Oh my god. You two need to stop all of this right now!" Trish said storming into my house. "Oh sure come on in, and stop what?" I asked closing the door behind us. "Stop denying everything! Can't you see it? Ally was going to stay if you told her that you wanted her here. You were the only thing holding her back!" Trish said glaring at me. "But this is an amazing opportunity for her and what if she stays and then wishes she left, she could have all she's ever wanted, and she deserves that" I said looking down. Trish sighed and said "and still you don't see that all she's wanted is you? You need to tell her how you feel Austin and do it quick, because you're mom sent me down here to tell you we're having a surprise goodbye party for Ally tonight. Her flight is at eleven tonight, and she's going to be leaving for the airport at nine. I don't want to see her leave and I know that you don't either Austin" Trish said. "Of course I don't Trish! But I still don't think she likes me" I said. "Well let me tell you this, you'll never know unless you try Austin. So please tell her before it's too late" Trish said before walking out. I sighed and walked into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. I mean if I told Ally I lik-no. That I love her, then she could come running into my arms and we would live happily ever and I would be the happiest person on this earth. Or she could run away and decline her feelings for me and I would be the saddest person on this earth.

I don't even know why I told Ally she should leave, sure this is amazing for her and I wouldn't want to be selfish and make her stay just for me but I don't know what I would do without her. She's suddenly become my life support, it's like I will die without her. I looked at the clock, it was now seven. I made myself some pancakes and took a shower. I then got dressed into some shorts and a red shirt with black flip flops. I took a black baseball cap and put it on backwards and fixed my hair. I headed down to my shack for the first lesson of the day. I had a group of girls, who looked about my age. "So are you guys ready?" I asked trying to inch away from them and they were all trying to rub up against me. "Sure thing" one of the girls said flirtatiously. I groaned inwardly and hoped this would all be over soon and I could go see Ally. I then had after them the sweet little girl named Anna and then a couple. It was noon and I was exhausted. I was lying down on the bed when I heard the shack door open.

I opened my eyes and saw Ally was standing there looking at me. She was wearing jean short shorts and a red tank top. "Aw is someone tired already?" Ally asked walking over to me with a smile on her face. "Hey I've just had three hour long back to back lessons ok?" I groaned. "Oh wow you poor thing, I have to wait on people for six hours, every single day" Ally said placing her bag down on the bed. "Oh shut up at least you won't have to do it anymore" I said sighing. "Yeah I guess, but you're mom said I get to keep the uniform!" Ally said smiling. "Wow this must be very exciting for you" I said playfully getting up. "Oh shut up" Ally said laughing pushing my back onto the bed but then I grabbed Ally's waist and pulled her down with me. "Ah!" Ally said as we fell down onto the bed. "Opf" I grunted as we hit the bed. I then realized how close we were, chest to chest, our faces were centimeters apart. I could feel Ally's breath on my face. I need to tell her don't I? "Um Ally I need to tell you something" I said looking into Ally's eyes which I soon got lost in. "What?" Ally asked looking straight at me "I-I-" I began before I was cut off by someone walking in the shack making Ally and I jump to our feet. "I forgot to pay you, sorry is this a bad time?" The man asked who I had just given lessons to. "Oh um no problem just put the money on the desk" I said smiling, the man placed the money down before leaving. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Ally asked as we walked to the desk and I put the money in a drawer. I shouldn't tell her, no, yes, NO! "Oh um nothing! Let's go!" I said quickly handing Ally her wet suit. "Ok?" Ally said as she walked into the changing room.

I shook my head and grabbed my wet suit. I waited for Ally to walk out then once she did I walked in and changed. Once I came out I saw Ally looking at her board. "I really wish I could bring this with me" Ally said smiling down at the board. "I could mail it to you if you want" I said walking over to her. "Yeah but when would I use it? I mean come on a surfboard in New York City?" Ally asked making me laugh. "Alright I guess you're right" I said smiling. "Well come on let's use this board of yours one more time" I said grabbing my board along with Ally's. We walked down to the water in comfortable silence. "So have you told MUNY that you're heading their way?" I asked as walked through the water. "Yeah I called them this morning" Ally said with a small smile. I smiled and placed Ally on her board. "I really do feel like a three year old when you do that" Ally said as I placed with tail around her ankle. "Well you know that deep down you're forever a three year old" I said, "hey! You're way more childish than me!" Ally said as I got on my board. "Hey what can I say I'm a child at heart" I said placing a hand over my heart. "Yeah one annoying child" Ally said, "hey! That's rude!" I said splashing some water at her before she could react I quickly paddled away. "Come back here!" Ally called out before I heard her beginning to paddle. I then saw a wave begin to rise, "I'll race you to the next wave!" I called out.

I then got to the wave and stood up as the wave rose. I looked and saw Ally in front of me, I smiled and guided my board over next to hers. "Why hello there" I called out, Ally looked at me quickly and then looked forward again trying to keep balance. "Don't distract me!" Ally yelled at me even though I could tell she was smiling. We rode the wave together for about another ten seconds, but I was smiling the entire time. She looked so beautiful the water was over her and the sun was shining onto her through the waves. I turned around and saw the wave was getting fierce so I decided it was time to get off. "Jump Ally!" I called out, I then dove into the water and I felt the wave crash down over me. I rose and saw Ally just a few feet away from me. "That. Was. Amazing!" Ally called out happily as I swam over to her. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it! Now come on it's already, wow! It's already four!" I said. I then remembered my mom stopped by and told me that Trish was going to stall her from four thirty to five so we could set up the party which would start at five. "Why? We still have all afternoon!" Ally said, "no we don't! Now come on" I said grabbing Ally's hand and walked towards shore. "Wait you're keeping something from me" Ally said as we walked towards my shack. "Whatttt! Am not! But go get dressed! Trish should be here right abou-" I began before Trish cut me off. "I'm here!' Trish called out "now" I finished as placed Ally's board on the rack. "Hey Trish why are you here?" Ally asked looking at Trish then me, then back to Trish. "Oh I wanted to take you out to this cute shop for your final day, also I'm here to help you pack" Trish said smiling. "Alright, I'll see you later right Austin?" Ally asked me a bit worried. "Of course! I'll see you ladies later" I said walking them out, right before I shut the door Trish said "you need to tell her" and left. I sighed and knew Trish was right. I got out of my wetsuit, I then locked up my shack and walked over to the cafe.

I opened the door and saw Dez and my mom talking to some people. "Oh thank goodness you're here Austin! I've got a lot of the stuff ready to set up so can you and Dez go do that?" My mom asked, "sure!" I said as Dez walked over to me. We walked back across the street to the beach where I saw there were tables and chairs that were all folded up. "So have you told Ally yet?" Dez asked me, I was placing some chairs out but I stopped as soon as I was asked that question. "No, and I mean maybe I won't. I just don't know ok?" I said frustrated. "Well I think you should just a few words can go a long way you know?" Dez said, I laughed and said "I know, I know Dez" I said as we set up everything else. There was a small stage and a bunch of chairs set up with tables and lights everywhere.! Everything was set up and it was five. "Alright shh! Ally's coming!" My mom said as everyone got quiet. I smiled as I saw Ally she was wearing a yellow dress that stopped at her knees and hugged her curves perfectly. Ally was wobbling around with the blindfold on as Trish was guiding her. "Trish I'm going to fall over!" Ally whined waving her arms around, "well thank god that we're here because yes, yes you were" Trish said before taking the blindfold off of Ally's eyes. "Surprise!" We all called out, Ally shrieked and fell over. I laughed and ran over to help her up, "so I guess you did end up falling" I said as Ally dusted herself off. "Hey! It surprised me ok?" Ally said. "Here let me help you get the sand off" I said smiling. I dusted off her back and then hit her butt, "Austin!" Ally said jumping and glared at me even though she was smiling. "Sorry!" I said as we walked over to everyone and people began to congratulate Ally on getting her job. Just tell her, no! Do it! No don't! Do it!' No! Yes! No! I argued with myself before I realized how stupid I must of looked. It was now about nine and I had barely gotten to talk to Ally! How many people did my mom even invite here? "Alright well um excuse me?" Mimi said, the crowd got quiet. "Well I know that Ally dear you're going to have to leave soon so you can get through security and such so we everyone should start to say their goodbyes" Mimi said, before walking down. I sighed, I never wanted to say goodbye.

No I'm not going to.

I'm not letting Ally go.

I need to tell her.

I need to tell her that I love her.

I looked around for Ally, I saw she was busy hugging people, I made my way through the crowd, as soon as I was almost to her someone else took her away. Damn it how many people does Ally even know? I saw Trish, Dez and my mom giving her hug I was so close then someone else gave her a hug.I kept trying to talk to Ally, until I lost sight of her.

I then saw Trish and Dez sitting at a table. "guys have you seen Ally?" I asked worried. "Oh she's at her car, she's about to leave actually" Dez said pointing to Ally who was getting inside her car and began to start it. No. "You better run Austin" Trish said with a smile. I nodded and heard Dez yell behind me "go get her tiger!" I smiled and ran up to the parking lot. Ally was beginning to drive away, no. I ran as hard as I could, down the street then at a red light I jumped in front of her car. "AH!" Ally yelled from inside of the car. "Can you pull over quick?" I asked as someone honked at me. Ally nodded and I moved out of her way. She pulled over and got out of her car. "I thought you forgot to say goodbye" Ally said smiling. "No, there were just so many people it was impossible to get to you" I said, "well what can I say I'm popular" Ally said tossing her hair back making us both laugh. Ally then sighed and said "well I really need to get going Austin, so I guess this is it." Ally said giving me a hug then pulled away and began to walk back to her car when I grabbed her arm and said, "no Ally this can't be it" I said, now I would usually try to plan out what I would say but I guess I'll just have to wing it. "What do you mean?" Ally asked me. "You, you can't leave" I said trying to form my words. "What? You told me to go? And now you want me to stay?" Ally asked me placing her hands on her hips. "I-I ok I really suck at speeches ok?" I said all my words were fumbled. "Well obviously, now get on with it Austin!" Ally said, "don't go. I was lying when I said I wanted you to go. I want the complete opposite actually! I want you to stay! I just didn't want to hold you back from one of your dreams because you deserve to be happy Ally" I said looking up at Ally who had tears in her eyes. "Damn it Austin! Why did you have to tell me this now? Why didn't you say this when I told you? Or earlier today?" Ally asked running her hands through her hair. "I was scared ok!?" I said, Ally stopped and looked at me "scared? Scared of what?" Ally asked me. "Scared of rejection!" I said now running my hands through my hair. "What? Why would you think that?" Ally asked me walking closer to me. "Because" I began but stopped. Took a deep breath and then I started again "because Ally Dawson I am completely in love with you." I said.

"You're, you're what?" Ally asked me in shock. "I said I'm in love with you, I love everything about you. I never thought I would fall in love, I thought it was impossible since my parents would always argue. I grew up thinking that true love didn't exist, that was until I met you Ally. You put a smile on my face everyday, and you're so beautiful but yet you don't see it. You're adorable personality and you're amazing Ally, you're everything anyone person would want. You're someone who puts a smile on every persons face, someone who is sarcastic but isn't mean. Someone who doesn't let people push her around like a piece of trash. No you're treasure, you're a person who people will only find once in their lifetime. Now I tried push aways any feelings I thought I had for you away because you were with Dallas, god that son of a bitch. I just wanted to slap him across the face for not giving you every single thing that you deserved. Because you deserve everything that you're heart desires Ally. And Ally you're what my heart desires." I said looking at Ally who looked at me in complete shock.

Damn it, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen she's going to reject me. "Please Ally say something, anything. But please don't go, I don't care if you don't love me back but please don't leave me I need you" I said. Ally just looked at me with her jaw open and a tear sliding down her cheeks. Then Ally closed her mouth and walked towards me, I gulped not knowing what was going to happen next. Ally walked up to me so we were face to face, Ally took a deep breath then looked up at me Ally then said "I love you too Austin" then grabbed me by my shirt and then crashed her lips into mine.

**BA BAM! **

**YOUR WELCOME! :) there's auslly for you! I hope you liked Austin's little speech! I'm going to do the next chapter in Ally's P.O.V and it will be straight after this so you'll get to see what happens next! Now question, would you guys want this kiss to get steamy or no? Say if you do or not in your review! Also please review! I would love it if you would! I will update tomorrow! So please review and happy mothers day! Anyway happy sunday guys! Yay school's almost over :)) I hope you guys have a great start to this week and please review! :) **


	15. Chapter 15-Late nights and lust

**I AM SOO SORRY! I know I said I was going to update yesterday but let me explain, I had a horrible headache and a horrible stomach ache and I wanted to give you guys my best and I couldn't do that with a stomach ache. Ok also thank you soo much you guys! 154 reviews! AHH! Thank you all soo much! I'm like dead serious you guys are all soo soo sooo amazing! Also this chapter is rater M... you guys asked steamy so I gave you steamy! And if you didn't want steam I'm so sorry! It was just a lot of people did but you can just skip down to where I said (it will say in the chapter) Also this is my first time writing something like this sorry! But I tried my best! Thank you guys again for reviewing and when you done please review! That would be awesome! Happy Tuesday!**

Ally's P.O.V

Austin Moon loves me. I was shocked, Austin looked at me with worried eyes. I then realized that I wasn't talking, say something! I closed my mouth which was hanging and walked up to Austin. I looked up into those big brown eyes of his and said the words I had kept locked inside, nothing thinking I would ever have the guts to say them out loud, but hey there's a first for everything.

"I love you too Austin" I said then I grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips that I had missed so much down to mine. I felt something that I never felt with Dallas, heck I've never felt a kiss that amazing before but yet again this is Austin. Even though I've kissed him before, it some how it feels ten times better. Austin kissed back, his soft lips connected to mine. I slowly let go of Austin's shirt and raised my arms around his neck, playfully pulling at the hair on the back of his head. Austin moaned into my mouth before I felt Austin's tongue lick my lower mouth asking for entrance which I happily gave. I felt Austin's tongue slid against mine. I moaned in pleasure as Austin's hands trailed down my back leaving shivers down my spin, then Austin's hands grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to his body, if that's even possible. We soon pulled away both panting trying to catch our breath, Austin then leaned his forehead against mine and grabbed my hand. "So this means you're not leaving right?" Austin asked me making me laugh. "No I think I still might leave" I said joking, "what? After this entire I love you speech you would still leave me?" Austin asked not fully catching onto my joke. "I'm kidding! Of course I'm staying with you silly boy!" I said smiling pulling away and walked towards the car. "Wait where are you going?" Austin asked me as he followed me as I got in the drivers seat and Austin slid into the passengers. "Well I figured we should probably head back and tell everyone the good news!" I said smiling as I started the car, "oh that you and me finally got together?" Austin said cockily making me laugh. "Well yes but I was thinking I should probably come back and tell everyone that I am staying" I said as we drove down the street leading to the cafe. "Aw can I please just have you all for myself for just one night? I mean as soon as you tell everyone it will be like earlier all over again, I won't get any time with you" Austin said looking down which I found adorable. "Aw fine I won't tell anyone yet cause I want to spend time with you as well" I said flirtatiously causing Austin to grin. I pulled up to the parking lot and carefully got out, "now sh! Look! There's Trish, Dez, and my mom in the cafe we can't be too loud or else they'll see us" Austin said pointing over to the beach where they were all around a bonfire. "Alright, ah!" I said before yelling as I tripped over nothing, like usual. But instead of hitting the ground, I felt into Austin's arms. "Here I'm just going to carry you" Austin said smiling before swinging me over his shoulder making me smile. Austin carried me over to his shack, I was surprised that no one had noticed us.

But little did Ally know that Trish, Dez and Mimi saw them and were all smiling.

Austin quietly shut the shack door and placed me on the counter. "Oh I should call MUNY and tell them!" I said before Austin handed me my phone. As I dialed the offices number I felt Austin run his hands down my thighs and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck. I then heard someone pick up on the other line and at that exact same moment Austin's lips my neck, and it felt so good. "Hello? Oh um-mhh hi! It's Ally Dawson, I-mh. Oh that! I was just mhh stop it! Oh I was just trying some food I made, mhh! Yummy food! Oh anyway off topic, I am calling to say that I'm not coming to MUNY to teach, mhh Au-I mean mhh I know I feel awful! It's just there was um something that changed my mind last second, thank you so much for giving me the opportunity I'm so mhh sorry! So sorry! Ok, alright thank you mhh. Oh yeah the food, it's REALLY good! Ok anyway bye!" I said before hanging up the phone and looking down at Austin who was looking up at me innocently. "Why did you do that?" I asked trying to sound upset even though I wasn't at all. "Food? You're a horrible liar" Austin said smirking, "hey I'm not good under pressure alright!" I said in defense. Austin laughed which made me laugh as well, our laughter soon died down and we looked into each others eyes. Austin brought his face close to mine before he connected his lips to mine. The second our lips touched it sparked passion, want, and lust. Austin deepened the kiss by pulling me closer and tracing his fingers all over my body. I lightly tugged at his hair and guided my fingers down his back. I then wrapped my legs tightly around Austin's torso and Austin picked my up his hands on my ass while his mouth went down to my neck. I moaned in pleasure "Austinn" I moaned moving my neck to the side so Austin could have more room. Then Austin hit my sweet spot which I never knew was there since Dallas never hit it, I let out a few other loud moans I felt Austin smiling onto my neck. We made our way over to the bed in the corner.

**If you don't like stories that get steamy then you can just skip this part and go down until it said 'that morning' :))**

Austin set me down on the bed and I smiled looking up at the person hovering over me. I then pulled Austin down for a sweet kiss, nothing but passion. Austin's hands crept up my dress which caused me to shiver, Austin then stopped and said "sorry Ally! I don't want to rush anything you're not ready for" Austin said looking down, I smiled at his sweetness. "Hey I'm ready for anything that you're willing to give" I said smiling. Austin smiled back at me before he brought his lips back down to mine lightly biting my bottom lip, I had a sudden rush that I've never gotten before, at least not this strong. That rush was of want. I wanted Austin, right now. As I kissed Austin fiercely I moved my lips down to his neck. Austin moaned as his hands went under my dress going up and down my thighs. I sucked on Austin's neck and moved my hands down to his shirt, I began to undo the buttons and slowly grew impatient with how long it took for me to get his shirt off so I just ripped it off. Austin chuckled bringing my face up to his as he slid his ripped shirt off his shoulders, "oh feisty I see mhh very sexy" Austin said before kissing me again. I trailed kisses up and down his rock hard abs and pecks, sucking which made a moan escape Austin's mouth. Our mouths were trying to get as much of each other as we could, as if the kiss we shared would be the last one we would ever share.

I laughed as I looked up and Austin lifted my yellow summer dress over my head, leaving me in just a bra and panties. I looked up and Austin just staring at me, the want I had faded and I suddenly felt very self conscious. "Well you can stop staring now" I said sliding under Austin's body thinking that might make me disappear. "No, it's um no! Not that at all, you're just so beautiful you've got nothing to be worried about" Austin said grabbing me by my arms and pulling me back up and kissing me softly on the lips. I smiled then looked down at his jeans which were still on, it's about time to change that. "Hey wait I'm just in my underwear and you're still half dressed young man" I said pointing to his pants. Austin laughed and quickly undid his belt and slid his jeans off to reveal his checkered boxers with a huge bulge in them. I blushed lightly before Austin flipped us over, and kissing up and down my body. With every kiss Austin placed on my bare skin made me wetter and wetter. I moaned as Austin took his time, "could you mhh hurry it up?" I asked as Austin teased me by kissing my finger tips. "All good things come to those who wait" Austin said, "but I don't want to" Austin said huskily in my ear which made me melt. Austin brought his warm lips back down to my swollen ones and grabbed my bra straps and unclipped them throwing my bra somewhere in his shack then he moved to my panties and slipped them off, "you're so wet Ally, is that because of me?" Austin asked into my ear. "Who else would it be? The ocean?" I asked joking which made Austin laugh then I grabbed his pants and shoved them down his legs and I looked down at his member surprised at his size. "Like what you see?" Austin asked as he crawled back ontop of me, all I could let out was a pathetic "yes" then my eyes shot open as I felt Austin's fingers slip down on to my clit stroking it making me moan. "Austinn" I said trying to restrain myself from swearing but it didn't work "fuck" I moaned, "that's my girl, so sexy when you cuss" Austin said then adding his thumb causing me to moan even louder, I'm pretty sure anyone on the beach could hear us but I didn't care one bit. I gripped onto Austin's shoulders digging into them, sending them harshly down his back leaving marks. Then Austin's fingers were gone and was soon replaced with something much larger, I felt as Austin slowly slid into my causing a moan from both of our mouths. "Ah!" I gasped feeling pain but so much pleasure at the same time. "I'm sorry! Am I hurting you?" Austin asked looking at me worried, I shook my head and said "it's-it's fine just don't go too fast unless I say so" I said. Austin nodded before planting a soft kiss on my forehead. I got adjusted before Austin thrusted into my again, a bit faster this time, then faster but stopped. The pain was gone and all I had was lust. "It's alright" I said trying to sound confident but ended up in a whimper. "Alright but just tell me if I'm hurting you" Austin said before thrusting into me again, faster and faster. I moaned "faster"and Austin called out "fuck Ally, so tight" Austin moaned going faster and faster. I was coming close to my climax and I could tell Austin was too. "Ally, I'm I'm gonna cum" Austin moaned, all I could do was moan. I felt Austin leave me and my eyes rolled back as I let my orgam wash over me, my toes curled and as soon as I could open my eyes again I saw Austin struggling to be able to stay upright without falling on me. "It's alright" I said as I softly placed my arms around his back, "I don't want to crush you" Austin said in a hoarse voice. "You won't crush me Austin trust me" I said as Austin lay down ontop of me, I smiled and felt Austin wrap his arms around me and placed a kiss on my forehead, "I love you so much" Austin said. I blushed that boy can still do that to me and I said "I love you too" I said before we went into a peaceful sleep.

*****That morning*****

I opened my eyes and saw Austin who was awake and playing with my hair, "hey I'm not a doll" I said playfully taking my hair out of Austin's hands. "Aw but I was trying to braid it" Austin winned, I then took my hair that Austin was playing with and it was all tangled. "Do you even know how to do a braid?" I asked combing my hair out with my fingers. "Yesss" Austin said. I raised my eyebrow at him, "ok no! But I tried alright?" Austin said sighing. "Well you get a gold star for trying" I said smiling, "couldn't I get a kiss instead?" Austin said puckering his lips. "Oh you're such a thirsty boy" I said while smiling before I gave Austin a kiss, right before the kiss deepened the door burst opened. I screamed and covered my body and Austin threw the sheet over me. "I knew it!" Trish yelled walked in with Dez behind her. I slid down under the covers so you could only see my eyes. "Knew what?" Austin said as he fiddled with the hem of a pillow he was using to cover himself. "That you two got together and had sex last night!" Trish squealed which made me blush even deeper. "Wait! Ally! You didn't tell me that you were staying! I thought we were best friends!" Trish said annoyed, "Oh no! That's just well Austin and I wanted a night to ourself but we can hang out today!" I said muffled from under the covers. "I was just kidding with you honey" Trish said laughing. "But anyway our shift is in ten minutes so get dressed missy and I want to see you at the cafe in five minutes!" Trish said throwing our cloths at us. "And also Ally I would try to cover those hickeys of yours" Trish said laughing before they left. "Oh gosh" I said sliding fully under the covers. "Hey come back up here beautiful" Austin said pulling me back above the covers. "You need to go to work missy" Austin said handing me my bra, panties and dress. "Thank you and I know" I said sighing as I got changed back into my cloths. Austin did the same, well except for his shirt which was ripped. "I'm also really sorry about your shirt! I can buy you another one" I said pointing to his ripped shirt. "Hey I like it and I should be the one buying you cloths not the other way around" Austin said making me smile. I began to walk but my thighs ached which caused me to limp. "Ow" I said as I walked to grab my shoes, "are you alright?" Austin said running over to me. I smiled at how sweet he is, even if I had a small paper cut he would make sure I was ok. "I'm fine my legs just um hurt" I said blushing at the reason which made Austin smile a cocky grin. "Oh hush" I said pushing Austin lightly. "I didn't say anything" Austin said smiling opening the door for me as we walked up to the cafe. "You're face said it all" I said mocking his cocky grin. "I do not smile like that!" Austin said as we crossed the street hand in hand. "Sorry but yes you do, I should know since I see it everyday" I said laughing. "But you know you love it" Austin said as we entered the cafe, "well-" I said smiling before Mimi ran over to me. "Ally! You're here! Wait you're here?" Mimi asked me after giving me bone crushing hug. "Yes well you see a certain someone convinced me to stay" I said smiling over at Austin who was looking at the ground. "Ah so the boy finally got to guts to tell you what we've all been wanting to hear you guys say" Mimi said smiling and handing me an extra uniform. "Yes" I said smiling before Austin gave me a kiss. "Now as much as I love the fact that you two are together Ally I need you're help and Austin dear you have other students" Mimi said pointing to the door. "Fine bye guys" Austin said before giving me a quick kiss and whispering in my ear "I love you" I smiled and then went into the bathroom and got changed into my uniform. I walked or more like limped all around the entire afternoon getting peoples orders and yelling them to the cooks, I was waiting for someone to serve when Trish walked over to me, "so how was it?" Trish asked me. "What?" I asked confused. "Oh you know what I mean! Sex with Austin" Trish said bumping my hip, "oh heh that, well I guess amazing" I said dreamily. "Well it's obvious that he enjoyed you since you're limping and you have plenty of hickeys" Trish said, "oh hush!" I said wrapped my hands around my neck. "Well I'm just happy you two are together now, it was taking forever!" Trish said, "I swear the time it took you two to realize you were in love with each other an entire generation could of been born" Trish said waving her hands around making me laugh. "Hey! We weren't that slow!" I said then all the regulars at the cafe, some of the employees, Mimi, and Trish all said "yes you were" "oh" I said looking at Trish who was laughing at me. I just rolled my eyes at my friend and then a family walked in and I took their order.

It was now about seven and I was exhausted, my feet hurt, my legs hurt, and I was so tired I didn't get that much sleep last night anyway. I took off my uniform and said goodbye to Trish and Mimi before driving home, I was going to stop by Austin's shack but when I looked over at it the lights were off and the doors were closed. Weird. I got in my car and drove up to my house and pulled up to the driveway, I grabbed the day old mail and opened my door and took a deep breath in. It smelled amazing, some sort of pasta? I walked over to the kitchen and gasped. I saw Austin singing to himself and was siring a big pot of pasta with different species along with a sauce that smelled amazing. Austin then turned around and saw me and smiled, "hey Ally! I made you dinner. I figured you'd be tired after a long day" Austin said as he turned off the stove. "Austin, you didn't have to do this" I said walking over to him. "I know but I wanted to. This can also be our first date" Austin said smiling. "What? Why didn't you tell me? Wait let me go get changed!" I said taking my hair out of the ponytail it was in, I must of looked like a mess. "No, just get into the most comfortable clothing you have. You look so tired I don't want you to stress over this you already look beautiful" Austin said giving me a kiss. I blushed and grabbed my bag and said "alright" I then walked upstairs and got into some yoga pants and the sweater Austin gave me when we first met. I walked back down and saw Austin was setting up the table, "my lady" Austin said politely as he pulled the chair out for me. "Thank you" I said smiling as the Austin then pushed me once I sat down. Austin then brought over the pasta that smelled amazing. I dug in and said "mhh this is so good!" I said taking another bite. Austin chuckled and said "thanks it's a recipe my mom gave me" Austin said before he started to eat. We talked for most of the time, it wasn't awkward at all just simple. I talked to him about how his lessons went and he asked me what I was going to do with the house. I said I was going to cut off Dallas payment so he didn't own the house anymore. Once we were done I popped Tangled into the tv and Austin brought over ice cream. "Mh open wide!" Austin said guiding the spoon into my mouth I smiled as the cool cream entered my mouth. Once we were done with the ice cream we just cuddled. "I'm so glad that you stayed" Austin said as I snuggled into his lap and Austin place a blanket over our bodies. "I am too" I said smiling. I yawned and then said "thank you for the best first date ever" before closing my eyes. "Thanks for being the best girl ever, sweet dreams Ally I love you" Austin said kissing my forehead before I let sleep take over my body.

**So there you go! You got your steam but I also wanted to add some cute fluff in there! I hope you guys liked this one! ;)) Also I will try very hard to update by tomorrow! But if I don't then I promise Thursday but I always try really hard to unless I have something that makes it so I can't write. Anyway I hope you liked it! You guys know where the review button is so please press it and review! That would be amazing! I hope you guys all had a great day today! Thanks for reading and please review :)) **


	16. Chapter Surprise!

**I am soo sorry! I know I said I was going to update yesterday, now I was going to! But then I feel asleep cause I got home at eleven I was at a dance and I was so tired but I did try! Also don't worry guys I'm not ending this story anytime soon! I'm glad that you guys liked the chapter and I hope you guys like this one! I will try to update tomorrow but since the school year for me is ending soon I'm getting lots of ending projects and homework but I will try very hard! Anyway thank you guys for the great reviews and I hope you guys like this chapter and review :)**

Ally's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and felt Austin's arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled then looked at the clock, it was already six forty five, I began to try to get out of Austin's strong grip. "Don't go" Austin murmured into my shoulder which he nuzzled his head into. I smiled and said "I wish I didn't have to but I have work and so do you" I said planting a kiss on Austin's forehead. "Aw" Austin said sleepy yet he managed it make it sound ever so sexy. I got up and grabbed my uniform and got changed quickly, I walked out and I had five minutes until I had to leave. I walked into the kitchen and found Austin open the fridge and just stared at it. I giggled and walked over to him, "is there a reason why you're staring into the fridge?" I asked shaking Austin who then jolted and looked over at me. "Oh what? I just man how do you get up this early?" Austin said yawning, I giggled and closed the door and lead Austin over to a seat. "Here I'll make you some coffee while you wake up" I said as Austin nodded while yawning again. I grabbed the coffee pot and brewed some coffee I then poured it into a mug. I then turned around and saw Austin looking at me, "what are you looking at?" I asked walking back over to him and handed him his coffee. "Just my girlfriend that's all" Austin said making me smile. I then looked at the clock and saw it was seven, shoot. "Ah! I have to go!" I said getting up quickly and grabbing my bag. "I'm going to be late!" I said trying to find my keys which I swore I put on the key bowl, I then turned around and saw Austin holding them in his hands. "Are you looking for these by any chance my lady?" Austin asked me I smiled as Austin handed them to me. I began to walk away but then I felt someone grab my arm and spun me around before I could react I felt Austin's lips on mine. Before I could even respond to the kiss Austin pulled away and said "have fun at work I'll see you at noon, I love you" Austin said making me smile like a fool. "I love you too I'll see you then" I said smiling before Austin let go of me and I walked out of the door and smiled. I walked to my car still smiling all the way down to the parking lot. Whenever I left for work Dallas wouldn't ever do anything like that but Austin's just, ah! I can't believe that he's actually mine, it just seems unreal to me like I'm going to wake up and it will all be a dream, but it isn't and that thought made me smile even more. I pulled up to the cafe and walked in to find Mimi counting the money and Trish saying goodbye to Dez who was walking out the door the second I opened it, "oh hey Ally! Actually more like bye Ally!" Dez said before walking out I waved to him before walking over to Trish who handed me a cup of coffee. "Well someone looks cheerful today" Mimi said smiling at me, I then realized I was still smiling and jaw began to hurt because of it. "Wait why?" Trish said arching her eyebrow at me, I looked at her confused then my eyes widened and I said "no! Not that Trish, we were just sleeping last night gosh. Austin got up with this morning and he isn't used to getting up early so I made him some coffee and then I realized that I was going to be late so I got ready to go then Austin gave me a kiss and said I love you and have a good day" I said smiling. "Ok good so my son is the sweetheart that I trained him to be" Mimi said smiling before I looked back at her. "Well I didn't want him to be some rude boy who wouldn't ever get a girlfriend so I made sure he always treated people kindly" Mimi said I smiled well she had done an amazing job. "Well you did a good job" I said which made Mimi smile. "Why thank you now go get your notepads I'm going to open up the store now" Mimi said flipping the sign so it read open. Trish and I walked over to get our notepad when Trish said "oh I meant to ask you! Dez's cousin owns this new club just half an hour away from here, don't worry it's popular it's not like some run down place. But anyway Dez wants to go and I'm for it but I want you and Austin to come so can you?" Trish asked me. "Sure I'd love to and I'm sure Austin would too! I'll ask him about it when I see him" I said before I spotted a family that walked in and walked over to them. I served different families and couples and also ran around carrying trays that were twice the size of my head. I wrote down different orders until my wrist felt like it was going to fall off.

I then looked at the clock and saw it was noon, I then grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom to get changed. I got changed into a tank top that was yellow and flowy and some dark blue jean shorts. I then let my hair down and combed it out. I walked out and saw Trish who was waiting for me, I was walking before I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I said before looking at who the person was.

It was Kira, "oh it's fine Ally! How are you?" Kira asked I looked down and saw she was holding her uniform, right she works the afternoon shift. "I'm good well I'm going to be late for um this thing so I'll see you later!" I said quickly before walking over to Trish who was smirking at me. "Way to play it cool Dawson" Trish said making me roll my eyes as we walked out. "I can't just waltz up to her and say hey Kira how are you? Also I'm dating your ex" I said as we walked out and across the street. "Alright! Well I'm heading out but come over to my house at hm let's say five? I have a perfect outfit for you to wear tonight" Trish said smiling. "Oh ok? I'll be at five" I said before crossing the street and walking over to Austin's shack. Once I opened the door a bunch of girls walked out. I glared at them without thinking about it, they were all wearing bikinis and all blonde. Not that I have a thing against blonde cause Austin's an amazing blonde, but these blonde girls I have an issue with. I heard them all saying, "isn't Austin so hot?" Yes he is, but he's mine! I wanted to say, but I didn't. I walked in and saw Austin placing some money in a jar. "Well looks like someone was popular today" I said making Austin look up and smile at me. "Yeah man those girls were well something else" Austin said sighing, "now you mean a bad something else not a good something else right?" I asked nervously. I heard Austin chuckle before I looked up and saw he was walking over to me, "don't worry they were just all flirty even though I them that I have a girlfriend" Austin said which made me smile at the word. "A girlfriend who is, sweet" Austin said then kissed my cheek," funny" then he kissed my nose. "Beatiful" then my other cheek, "sexy" then my forehead. "And mine" then Austin kissed my lips and I smiled into the kiss wrapping my hands around his neck pulling his body closer to me, I felt Austin's hands trail down my body before gripping onto my hips. We pulled apart panting slightly while smiling. I trailed my hand on Austin's face then I felt something that I hadn't felt before, his stubble. "You haven't shaved" I said pointing to Austin's stubble. "Yeah well I was just feeling ever so lazy but I can go shave quickly if you don't like it" Austin said sweetly. I smiled and said "no keep it, it makes you look even more sexy" Austin smiled and then turned around and handed me my wetsuit. "I've got a surprise for you but you're going to need that" Austin said before I unlocked the changing room doors and got changed into my wetsuit. I walked out and saw Austin was already ready, "let's go!" Austin said grabbing my hand and dragging me out to the side of his shack, "Austin slow down I'm-" I began but stopped talking as soon as I saw what was behind Austin's shack.

It was a black jet ski, "here put this on too, I don't want you slipping off but if it does happen you should wear this" Austin said handing me a black lifejacket his was the same. "Now are you sure this is safe?" I asked as Austin and I walked towards the water with the jet ski. "Yes don't worry Ally, I've done this plenty of times. I also checked this morning the waves are suppose to be nice and calm and there isn't any sharks" Austin said as we walked into the water, we were about waist deep. Or at least for me more like thigh deep for Austin. Austin got on and then turned back to me, "come on trust me Ally I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you ok?" Austin said which made me smile. "Alright" I said as I carefully got on the jet ski and wrapped my arms around Austin's waist. Austin started the ski up and we took off. My feet were still in the cool water and my arms were tightly wrapped around Austin's waist and I rested my head on his back. We glided on the water as we drove around, honestly I thought jet skiing looked absolutely terrifying but with Austin, well he just made me feel safe. "How are you doing?" Austin yelled over to sound of the waves crashing around us, "amazing!" I called out. We rode out there for a few hours, Austin took my up and down the coast then we were about twenty feet away from shore when the motor died.

"Damn the motor died on us, here hold on" Austin said to me before he jumped off. "Austin? What are you doing? Do you need help?" I asked as I sat on the jet ski. "No it's fine Ally here wrap this around the hand bar" Austin said handing me a rope he grabbed from a small drawer in the back. "Alright?" I said not knowing what he was going to do. "Ok is it on tight?" Austin asked me, "yup!" I said then Austin smiled at me and grabbed the other end and began to swim pulling us to shore. I turned around and saw a wave coming towards us and Austin was underwater, I then jumped off and pushed the jet ski forward along with Austin as the wave crashed over us. I didn't really go underwater since I had a life jacket on so I took it off, I saw Austin who was near the shore. He had reached the sand and looked back and saw I wasn't on the jet ski. "Ally?" Austin called out in a panicked voice. I swam closer to shore so he could see me "I'm right here!" I called out waving my hand. Austin looked and then smiled and I swam over to him. "Don't disappear on me like that young missy" Austin said as we walked back to his shack. "I didn't mean to! Oh wait also! Trish and Dez invited us to a club and I said that we would come, but if you don't want to" I said, "no I would love to" Austin said as we well more like Austin put the jet ski away. We walked into the shack, I looked at the clock it was five thirty. "Oh shoot! I was suppose to go to Trish's half an hour ago to get ready" I said running into the changing room. "Oh here" Austin said throwing my bag over with my cloths in it, "thank you!" I said before changing out of my wetsuit and into the cloths I was wearing before. I walked out and gave Austin a kiss and before he said "when should I come over?" "Hmm come at seven" I said smiling. "Ok I can wait" Austin called out as I ran out of his shack, I ran over to my car and went over to Trish's house.

Once I got to her house I rang the doorbell, Dez opened the door. He was in a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Oh hey Ally, Trish is waiting for you upstairs" Dez said pointing upstairs. "Thank you" I said before walking up the stairs. I opened the door to Trish and Dez's room and saw Trish sitting on the bed then looked up at me. "Ok I didn't mean to be late! Just Austin took me out jet skiing and I guess we lost track of time" I said walking over to Trish who smiled at me. "It's fine! Now let's get ready, we've only got till seven so here put this on" Trish said handing me a bag. I opened it and gasped in it was a dark blue cocktail dress with simple white lines that went up the sides of the dress, the lines circled at the top of the dress. I then put it one and it hugged my body perfectly, the dress was tight and stopped a bit above my knees. The back had a long cut out that stopped halfway down my back. I walked out and Trish whistled at me and said "Austin's going to have issues keeping his hands off of you" I blushed and walked over to her. '"Ok now you go get dressed! I want to see what you got!" I said as Trish grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom. Once she walked out she was in a leopard print dress that clung to her body then flowed out at her waist. "Wow you look amazing Trish!" I said happily, "I know" Trish said flipping her hair behind her shoulder making me laugh.

"Now onto makeup and hair!" Trish said. We walked into her big bathroom and Trish straightened my hair and put did some smokey eyeshadow with a beautiful dark blue eyeshadow. Along with a few coats of mascara and to top it off with some red lipstick, Trish put on some eyeliner and made her eyelashes long and put on some red lipstick as well. It was seven then we heard the doorbell ring. "That should be Austin!" I said as we got out, I slipped on some white wedges that Trish lent me. I heard the door open and Dez and Austin talking I took a deep breath, and I walked down the stairs. I saw Dez nudge Austin who had his back to me and then Austin turned around and his mouth dropped. I saw his eyes wander up and down my body and I walked over to him. "You guys ready to go?" Trish asked as she grabbed her purse. "Yeah!" I said and then looked back at Austin who was wearing a black shirt which gripped onto those lovely muscles of his and some cafe board shorts. 'Well don't you look nice" I said as we walked out to Trish's car. "I'm going to have to stick close to you tonight, you look amazing Ally but I don't want any guys thinking you're single" Austin said as we got in her car. We were in the back while Trish and Dez where in the front. "Don't worry I'm all yours" I said whispering into Austin's ear I then felt Austin's grip on my waist tighten.

We drove to the club talking about random things, and then once we got there we all got out and looked at the club. It was huge and full of lights, I swear you could see it even if you were a mile away. "Wow" we all said before we walked inside, we showed the people our I.D's and got a table. "I'm going to go get us some drinks ok?" Austin said walking away with Dez. "Wow this is quite something" I said to Trish, there were lights flashing everywhere along with music so loud it made the ground shake. "Um Ally-" Trish began looking behind me before I turned around and saw a man with brown hair that was gelled back. "Why hello there ladies, can I offer you some drinks?" The man asked handing us these weird bubbly green drinks. "Um no thank you, we're just waiting on our boyfriends to get us our drinks" I said sliding the drink back to the man, Trish did the same. Then the man brought his face close to mine, "if I was your boyfriend I wouldn't ever leave you alone" The man said as I felt his breath that reeked of alcohol on me. "Well that's too bad since her boyfriend is already here" Austin growled at the man who took his gross face away from mine. "Now leave before I'll have to something that will end up with you have a black eye" Austin barked at the man who quickly left. Austin glared at him before sitting down next to me and handing me my drink. "Thank you" I said snuggling into Austin's chest as he wrapped his arm around my waist. We all drank our drinks, I know felt a bit bubbly but I wasn't going all overboard already knowing Trish would. We all talked as Austin and I got about three more drinks so I was a bit tipsy but not drunk. While Trish and Dez were on their fifth and sixth and were all over each other. It was now about twelve and we had talked and sang along to the music."I think we should leave these two alone" Austin said pointing to Dez and Trish and I nodded then I got up and I followed almost tripping on my own feet. "Do you want to go dance?" Austin asked me, "I can't dance!" I said as we sat down at an open booth. "B.s Ally I've seen you dance in the kitchen before. Come on just pretend it's just you and me and it's not like we'll ever see any of these people again" Austin said. I sighed in defeat he did have a point, "ok fine" I said as Austin smiled and lead me onto the dance floor. There were people everywhere grinding up against each other and some making out. The sound of the music ran through my body and I slowly began to move my hips in circles. And I threw my hands up in the air and began to sing along with the song, Austin did the same. We laughed at ourselves we probably looked like complete idiots, then the song slowed down and that's when the alcohol started to take an affect on both of us. I started to rock my hips around and Austin's hands latched onto my hips, we were moving in perfect synchronization. I moved my hair to the side and I placed my hands on Austin's neck while placing my head on the crock of his neck. The song then ended and changed to an upbeat one. "Come with me" Austin said into my ear I smiled and Austin grabbed my hand and he lead us over to an open booth. As soon as I sat down Austin's lips crashed into mine. I jumped into his lap kissing him back fiercely, I felt Austin bite my lip making me gasp and then he slid his tongue inside my mouth, I moaned in response. I then broke contact with Austin's amazing lips and down to his neck, I sucked on his flesh and bite down slightly because Austin to moan. "I can't dance, mhh. Bullshit Ally" Austin said gripping onto my sides then pulling me back up to his lips. Austin kissed me forcefully but still sweetly, sending passion mixed with lust into the kiss. Then he began to kiss and suck on my mouth making me moan in pleasure, then we heard someone cough but we continued. Then the coughed again, and again I sighed and detached my swollen lips from Austin's which had some of my lipstick on them. I looked up and saw Dez carrying a passed out Trish, "can we head out now before I pass out?" Dez said stuttering, Austin groaned then slid me off his lap and we walked out. I drove Trish and Dez back, I woke Trish and helped her inside and Austin did the same. We then left and Austin drove me back to my house but I didn't leave the car. "We're here Ally" Austin said. I then said "I know but I want to stay at your house tonight we're always here now wait I'm going to grab something" I said before running out of the car. I opened the front door and grabbed my bag which was on the table next to the door and then walked back to the car. "Oh um alright" Austin said pulling out of the driveway, we drove down the quiet streets and heard the ocean crashing down on the shore, we then pulled up to Austin's house. We walked out and then Austin opened the door I walked in, then the door was closed and I was pinned up against it. "Now where were we?" Austin asked me smirking at me before crashing his lips into mine.

**Sooo there you had it! I got asked to do more steamy stuff and also for the next chapter do you want me to pick up with this or do the next morning? Tell me in your review! :)) I can do whichever :) Also I'm reallyy sorry if you don't like steam but I go with majority rules so I'm sorry! But anyway I hope you guys liked this one! :)) I tried to have some steam but some fluff in their too anywho please review and I will update as soon as possible! Have an amazing weekend guys and please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17-Haven't seen you in a while

**Hey I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! I had a ton of homework and I have a comic which I was working on earlier so that's why this update is a bit late so sorry! So I saw and the majority of you guys wanted steam, so I gave it to you now I will say later on and I'm saying it now if you don't like steam then just skip over it and go to 'the next morning!" you don't have to read anything that you don't want to read, anyway 175 reviews! WOW! We're almost past my last story which got 181! So thank you so much please review when your done and enjoy! **

Ally's P.O.V

"Now where were we?" Austin asked me I smiled before I felt his lips crash into mine. My body was slammed against the door, I felt his hands grasping onto me as I moaned into the kiss. I kissed Austin forcefully wanting to take in as much as I could, I then felt Austin's lips on my neck. Biting and sucking onto my flesh making me moan even louder as I tangled my hands in his hair. I then felt Austin's hands under my butt and I jumped and locked my legs around his torso, then connected our lips again my hands slip up and down his back, softly sliding the tips of my fingernails along the fabric of his shirt wanting it to go.

**A/N: Alright so it's gonna get steamy now. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable or anything like that so please if you DON'T want to read then you don't have to! Just go down to where it saids the next morning :))**

"Where's your room?" I asked between kisses, Austin then stopped and said "upstairs" Austin said panting trying to take as much air in. "Then what are we doing standing here?" I asked Austin, Austin grinned at me before I wrapped my arms around Austin's neck and brought my lips to his again. Austin then began to walk as I kissed down his neck causing deep moans to escape Austin's mouth. Then I felt Austin trip on a stair and down we went causing us both to laugh. "Now I know you're wanting this but do you think you could at least wait until the bedroom?" I asked smiling down at Austin who was on the stairs with me ontop of him. "I guess, but I'm only saying that because these stairs aren't comfortable at all" Austin said before I got off of him and helped him back, I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bedroom. I closed the door and smiled, Austin was in front of me I felt Austin's arms snake around my waist before I pushed him away and onto the bed. Austin raised his eyebrows at me before smiling and I crawled onto the bed. I looked and saw Austin's breathing began to quicken. I smirked at myself before I looked at Austin and I could see the lust in his eye which matched the amount of want and lust burning inside of me.

I crawled to Austin who was against the bed board and brought my face close to his and brushed my lips against him deciding to tease him slighty. I brushed my lips over his one more time before I was pinned on the bed with Austin ontop of me. "Enough with the teasing missy" Austin said huskily making me shiver, before Austin captured his lips with mine. It wasn't full of fire just emotion, it was simple but was fill with so much emotion, love and trust. Once we pulled away and felt Austin's hands slip under my dress and threw it off. Austin looked up and down at me before placing a kiss on my forehead the pulled away and placed his forehead against mine. "You're so beautiful you know that?" Austin said sweetly. I blushed and looked down before Austin took my chin with his fingertips and brought my lips back to his, I smiled into the soft kiss before I slid my hands under his shirt feeling Austin's well defined muscles that made me melt. "This needs to go" I said into the kiss, I felt Austin smirk before taking his shirt off and detaching his lips from mine. Once his lips were free again I attacked them while taking his belt and pants and sliding them down and threw them somewhere in his room. I moved my lips from his and went down his chest kissing and sucking his flesh which made the room echo with Austin's moans as he wove his hands through my hair. I was almost at his boxers which I pulled off and then I was pulled back up. I frowned at Austin before he chuckled and said "hey you've been getting all the fun it's my turn" Austin said before attacking my neck which almost made me melt right there. I moaned in pleasure "don't-don't stop" I managed to squeak out. Austin's arm wrapped around my back and unclipped my bra and tossed it somewhere but I couldn't care less right now. Then Austin sucked and licked my skin down my neck and breast and then my stomach and then I felt Austin's fingertips lightly outline my panties. Then he took them by this teeth and ripped them off my body, damn. I let out a pathetic moan as Austin's hand went on my clit rubbing circles, "mhh" I let out digging into his neck. I then felt Austin enter me causing my back to arch back and a moans to come out of both of our mouths. Austin thrusted into me over and over again, harder and harder each time my walls calming around him. "Ally" Austin moaned in a low sexy voice as his fingers dug into my hips. "Ahh" I said as I came to my peck and I could tell Austin was there too, Austin soon collapsed next to me as we let out orgasms wash over our bodies. The room was quiet minus our loud panting trying to get as much air as possible, I took one last deep breath in before I turned to my side to see Austin who was looking up and smiling. "Hey you" I said scooting into Austin's chest. "Hey there" Austin said as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "I love you" I said kissing Austin's chest softly as I felt my eyelids starting to close. "I love you too Ally" Austin said before we drifted into a peaceful sleep with smiles plastered onto both of our faces.

*****That morning*****

I opened my eyes and saw that the bed next to me was empty? I squinted as my eyes went into focus and I saw his clock read six forty five. I sighed and got up, I walked over to grab my bra and I guess no panties since they were ripped thanks to a certain someone. I walked over to Austin's drawers and grabbed a simple yellow button up that went down so it was over my knees. I then saw on his dresser a photo of me and him, it was the day that I was stuck out at sea with that shark. We were hugging, just saw the back of Austin's body and my legs wrapped around his waist and my head was buried in the croak of his neck and my hair was covering my face. I smiled at the photo before walking downstairs and saw Austin in the kitchen making what smelled like pancakes. "Good morning beautiful!" Austin said waving at me as I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "You're up early?" I asked, "well I figured that you would be hungry and I figured I should get used to waking up early since we're together and all" Austin said. "But we won't always be in the same house?" I asked as I took a seat. "Well we could always change that, only if you want to" Austin said I was about to say something before the doorbell rang. "Could you get that?" Austin asked me "sure" I said totally forgetting I was just in his shirt. I opened the door and saw Trish standing there then she looked me over and smirked while crossing her hands over her chest. "Oh shut up!" I said playfully shoving her, "hey I didn't say anything" Trish said still smirking. "Yeah well you're look saids it all" I said gesturing to her face. "Well I was going to come over to see if you wanted a ride up since you're car was at my house but then I figured you would be here and I brought you an extra uniform so you wouldn't have to go back home to get one" Trish said handing me one. "Thank you!" I said grabbing the uniform. "Oo do I smell pancakes?" Trish asked walking in and going into the kitchen. "Sure come on in" I mumbled as I walked into the bathroom to get changed. I got out of the shirt and gasped at my reflections, there were hickeys all over me. One on my neck and one below collarbone, a few on my stomach and a few even lower. I smiled and put on my uniform and let my hair down trying to cover the hickeys, Austin didn't have any makeup at his house so I couldn't use anything to cover them. I walked out and saw Trish grabbing some pancakes and putting them in a container before she grabbed my arm, "come on we're going to be late!" Trish said. "Wait!" I said before running over to Austin and gave him a kiss and said "thank you this is really sweet, I love you!" Then Trish pulled me out of the house and I heard Austin yell "love you too!" Before we walked out. "Man it's like you two are conjoined at the hip" Trish said making me laugh as we got in her car. We drove down to the cafe and walked to the cafe, "you were so drunk last night missy" I said laughing as we walked into the cafe to be greeted by Mimi. "Yeah quite reminding me I have a horrible headache" Trish said groaning as Mimi walked over to us and handed Trish some pain relievers, "here this should help now get ready I'm opening up the shop" Mimi said walking over to the sign and flipped it over so it read open. I walked over and grabbed a notepad and began to take orders for different people and rushed around the small cafe carrying trays. It was soon two, there was a flu going around so we were down quite a few employees. Austin came in at one to help work and we were all done by two thirty.

I walked out of the bathroom in a blue tank top and some white short shorts and some brown cowboy boots. "Oo don't you look fancy?" Trish asked as we all walked out, "she sure does" Austin said wrapping his arm around me making me blush. "Oo let's go shopping!" Trish said pointing to a small store at the end of the street that looked like it just opened. Austin and Dez sighed before I said "please?" I asked Austin looked down at me and smiled then placed a kiss on my head, "of course" Austin said. We first got some lunch at the boardwalk, the same taco place I went to on my first night with Trish and Dez. Then we walked in and it was full of dresses and jewelry, it was a lovely place except the cashier kept checking out Austin, which bugged me. A lot.

I walked over to the necklace and saw a necklace that had a silver chain and had a small heard that was red and had a small diamond in the left upper corner. I smiled and then turned around and saw Austin walking over to me. "Do you like that?" Austin asked pointing to the neckless, "yes but yikes" I said looking at the price tag. "It's a seventy five dollars!" I said dropping the necklace. "So?" Austin asked me picking up the necklace and looking it over. My eyes widened and said "Austin no. You can't!" I said trying to snatch the necklace away from him but it didn't work. "Nope! I want to get my girlfriend something is that such a crime?" Austin asked as he walked towards the cashier, "no! But how about getting me something cheaper like chocolate?" I asked following Austin. "Yeah but that will be gone I want you to have this forever" Austin said before he reached the cashier who was twirling her hair and biting her lip at him, cough desperate. "Hey there, can I please buy this for my girlfriend?" Austin asked then the lady's smile dropped and a smile formed on my face. "Oh. Sure, um do you want this wrapped?" The lady asked glaring at me but I glared straight back. "No but thank you" Austin said as he payed and we all left the store. Trish got a dress, well more like Dez got her a dress. "Here let me put this on" Austin said as we stopped in front of the cafe and I pulled my hair to the side and Austin clipped the small necklace around my neck, his touch sending shivers up and down my spine. "There" Austin said into my ear making me smile. "Alright wow! It's already six! We should head out but I'll see you guys tomorrow" Dez said grabbing Trish's hand and they walked off we waved goodbye before Austin asked me "so what do you want to do?" Austin asked me as we walked to my car. "Well I just thought we could have a nice lazy evening you know just you, me, Netflix, and some ice cream?" I asked making Austin laugh as we got in my car. "That sounds good, I'm exhausted" Austin said yawning. "Yeah well that wouldn't of been a probably if we weren't up all night" I said as we drove up the small hill. "Hey you weren't trying to stop me" Austin said as pulled up and got out of the car then pressed me against it making me laugh. "Austin come on" I said smiling before giving him a kiss, right before it deepened we heard someone cough making us jump apart. Now who do you think it was? A face I knew too well, that face belongs to my dad. Lester Dawson.

"Dad?" I asked shocked to see my dad standing at my driveway. "What-what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked towards him. I quickly looked back to see a very nervous Austin slowly walking behind me. "Well I just wanted to stop by since I had a conversation earlier today and I'm here for the night. But honey where's Dallas?" My dad asked me, I swear I could hear Austin mumbling something but I couldn't make it out. "Well um come on in dad, I'll explain" I said as we all walked into my house, I waiting for Austin who was behind us and he said "this is NOT how I wanted to meet your father. I bet he now just thinks I'm some douche who wants to get in your pants" Austin said sighing, I then grabbed his hand and said "no it's going to be fine" then we walked into the kitchen and found my dad sitting on one of the stools. "Austin can you get us some water?" I asked Austin nodded and I then sat down next to my dad. "So dad Dallas and I broke up, you see he wasn't the person I thought he was. And he proposed but then I said no and things just went downhill fast from there" I said frowning at the memory. "Wait so he's no longer here? Then who's the blonde guy you were kissing?" My dad asked I sighed just as Austin sat down handing us the waters. "This is Austin, Austin Moon. I work for his mom at a cafe he's my boyfriend" I said grabbing onto Austin's arm. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dawson" Austin said shaking my dads hand. "Same here but Ally honey? Well Austin may I ask you what do you do for a living?" My dad asked, oh no. "Um sure I give surfing lessons and I help out at my mom's cafe where Ally works. " Austin replied. "Surfing lessons that's it?" My dad asked. "Um yes sir" Austin said sounding more nervous, "that isn't a very high paying job is it?" My dad asked, "well it is sometimes it depends on the lessons and everything but I would say it's a decent paying job" Austin said. "Well alright but Ally I'm guessing you cut Dallas off but he was your main supply. And he was a lawyer which is very high paying job and now you're stuck on a waitress funds to support this big house of yours" My dad said. "Well I can figure it out" I said annoyed, "are you sure about that? This is why you should of stayed in Ne-" My dad began but I but I cut him off. "Dad! I wasn't happy there! I'm happy here ok? Isn't that enough for you yet?" I asked glaring at my dad. "I want you to be happy honey but I don't want you to let good opportunities slip from your fingers" My dad said. God this is so typical of him. "I believe that I've made all the correct choices thank you very much, I'm the happiest here so if you're just going to insult the way I live my life dad then please just leave" I said mad. "Fine honey, but don't come crying to me when you don't have enough money and you're surfer boyfriend won't be able help you out either" My dad said grabbing his things as we walked down the hallway. "Don't you dare pull Austin into this! He's got a great job that he loves, that's what mom always told me to do what you love!" I said knowing that would get to him. He stopped then turned around to me, "yes that is what you're mother said and maybe that's why she left us. I'll call you later Ally" My dad said before shutting the door. "Rgh!" I yelled in frustration before Austin came over to me. "Hey sh it's alright, you're right" Austin said soothing me. "I know I am but he is right about one thing. My mom leaving us for something she obviously loved more" I said sighing. "Hey it's her loss missing out on the most amazing human being turning into something amazing" Austin said kissing my forehead. I smiled up at him and took a deep breath before I said "well now you've met my dad!" I said as we walked back into the kitchen. Austin threw his head back and said "yeah well that's not how I wanted to! I'm pretty sure he thinks pretty low of me" Austin said. I turned around so we were face to face, "no he doesn't he just can't see past what his idea of success is" I said, "you sure? Cause if I'm ever going to want to talk to him again I think I would like it so he does like me" Austin said as we cleared the dishes from earlier. "Why would you want to talk to him?" I asked as we put the final dishes away. Austin looked at me and said "oh um no reason! Anyway let's get onward with that lazy evening of ours" Austin said grabbing some ice cream as we sat down on the couch and snuggled, kissed, ate ice cream, watched Netflix and just enjoyed each other's company.

**So there you go! There's some tension in the Dawson family as you can see! I will try to update tomorrow but I don't know if I can make any promises but if not tomorrow then I will for sure on wednesday! I'm so sorry but I've just got a lot of assignments lately :( Also if you guys are new to my bio I guess that's what you could call it? I've already posted two other stories and there completed so if you want to, you don't have to! But if you want to you could check those out :) Anwyay I hope you guys have a great tuesday cause I'm guessing since it's so late that's when you'll be reading this! Please review! Thank you! **


	18. Chapter 18-Shaking things up

**So! First off I just wanted to say thank you guys soo much for reading this story! I don't know if you guys knew this but exactly a month ago I published 'Fragile Ocean State of Mind' so that's only been a month! And weather you've been reading this for the entire month or have hopped on along the way I would want to thank you. Also 184 reviews! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten before! I love you guys sooo much! I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please review when your doneee! :))**

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up and felt the softness of my bed underneath me. I opened my eyes and smiled, yes I was alone in my bed but that's only because Austin told me last night he had an early lesson but I fell asleep during the movie so he must of carried me. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen and made myself some coffee. As the coffee began to brew I went back into my room and got changed into my uniform and applied some concealer to some of the heekies I didn't realize were there. I then walked back out and grabbed my coffee, I looked at the clock it read seven o'clock on the dot. I then grabbed my bag that had a change of cloths for later and walked outside. I walked out and felt the humid air, man it was hot today! The sun was beating down on my skin as I walked to my car that didn't have air conditioner, great. Thank god it's a short drive. I drove down to the cafe and walked into the cafe and I saw Trish and Mimi along with other employees fanning themselves and their were fans running. "Hey guys" I said placing my bag on the rack and walking over to Trish who was fanning herself with a menu. "Mimi you really need to get an air conditioner" Trish said groaning. "I know but I can't. It's a lot of money to keep this entire place cool and I doubt the heat will stay" Mimi said as she walked over to flip the sign over. "It better" Trish mumbled making me laugh as we got our notepads. "Oh Ally! Austin told me that you're dad stopped by! Was Austin good? He's not always to best at first impressions" Mimi said walking over to us as we waited for people to walk in. "Oh no trust me Austin wasn't the problem at all! It was more like my dad, commenting about how I set up my life. He's more of a go big or go home kind of guy" I said sighing. "Oh I'm sorry dear, well just know that a parent can never stay mad at their child for longer than five minutes" Mimi said patting my shoulder, "well thank you but it's more like I'm mad at him" I said sighing again. "Hey you might be mad for a while but you'll both come around" Mimi sending me a sweet smile, I smiled softly back at her before I spotted a family walking in while fanning themselves. Man it's just getting hotter and hotter. It was only eleven and the cafe was packed, full of people wanting to go to the beach and also full of people who were trying to stay cool. I was boiling, I gave some people their food before stumbling back over to wait for someone else to walk in. I placed a hand over my forehead, it was pounding. "Ally?" Trish asked walking over to me. "Yeah?" I asked weakly trying to smile. "You ok? You look like you're about to faint" Trish said worried, "oh I'm fine Trish! But thanks for caring" I said sweetly before I saw a family walk in I began to walk towards them while stumbling. I then felt someones arm grasping onto mine, "Ally when did you last have some water? You could get dehydrated" Trish said walking me back over to where we were waiting, "um well I had some coffee this morning" I said sounding light headed. "Ok stay here I'm going to go help that family but when I come back I'm getting you some water and I'm gonna cool you down" Trish said walking away. I sighed, my head was pounding, black dots where flicking around the room. I began to squint, things were become harder to see, then I saw someone walk in. I stumbled over to them "hey there can I-can I help you?" I asked trying to sound awake. "Ally?" Austin asked me. "Yup that's my name" I said not realizing it was Austin. "Come with me" Austin said walking in front of me, I began to stumble and follow as best I could. I then felt the room around me beginning to spin faster and faster, I tripped over my feet feeling my eyes slowly close. The last thing I heard was Austin yelling my name "Ally!"

***One o'clock***

I opened my eyes and saw I was sitting in what looked like one of the extra rooms above the cafe, I saw Trish sitting in the corner reading a magazine. I felt my head which hurt a little, "what happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Oh good you're awake!" Trish said walking over to me and handing me a glass of water. I took a sip before Trish spoke again, "well I told you that you'd get dehydrated missy! Austin was trying to get you some water but then you fainted and Austin brought you up here, he just left an hour ago because since you were fast asleep someone asked for a lesson and he had to head out. Although they should be done by now so we can head over there but first drink all of this water, wash your face and get changed and then we can head out. I want to go the beach and hit that cool ocean water cause it hasn't cooled down since you passed out it's gotten worse" Trish said fanning herself with the magazine. I smile and drank down the rest of the water, I then walked into the bathroom and washed off my face. I looked at my reflection wow I must of looked great, I was covered in sweat and my hair was frizzy. I combed out my hair and put it up in a ponytail then I got into some white short shorts and a pink tank top. I walked back into the bedroom where Trish was reading her magazine, "you ready?" I asked. Trish turned around and placed her magazine back in her bag and walked over to me, "yes! Let's go!" Trish said we walked downstairs and saw Mimi helping out a family, there were just a few people there since it was past lunch time. "Oh hey there Ally are you feeling bet-" Mimi began but then she stopped when we felt the ground shake.

The ground shook.

I gasped, now me coming from Miami and New York I never got earthquakes. I then saw everyone going under tables and Mimi ran over under the booth with some other employees. "Come on Ally!" Trish said dragging me over under an arch that was the entrance to the kitchen. The ground shook and tables fell over, I heard pots and pan falling on the ground and glasses fell down and crashed sending glass everywhere. I was gripping onto Trish and closing my eyes wanting it to all be over. I even began to pray, which I never do but yet again I've never been in an earthquake before. Then the shaking stopped, I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the power was cut off. I saw people where getting up and Mimi stood up helping people up. "Alright well we're closing down now but thank you for coming!" Mimi said as people began to walk out. I was still gripping onto Trish's arm as we walked over to Mimi who was looking outside. I watched my step as we stepped over the smashed glasses. I looked around outside and saw some trash cans on the ground, along with a few shacks that had parts that collapsed.

Wait.

Shacks.

Collapsed.

Austin.

"Austin" I said gasping before letting go of Trish and running outside. I heard Mimi and Trish calling my name and I soon heard them running out as well. I quickly checked to make sure no cars were passing before I sprinted over to the beach, I ran past the parking lot and threw my shoes off which were slowing me down as my feet hit the burning sand. I then stopped at gasped.

In front of my eyes was Austin's shack, the front deck had collapsed along with half of it. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, "Austin!" I yelled I began to run before I felt someone stopping me. I felt Trish and Mimi's arms around me stopping me. "I just called the fire department they're on their way but you can't go over there I know you want to trust me I do too. But you could make things worse now I'm going to go check out the water to see if Austin's there" Mimi said letting go of me and walking down to the water. Trish's arms were still tightly around me, my eyes darted around the water. Searching for Austin, any piece of blonde hair or part of his white surfboard anything. But nothing came. "He's not out there" I said whimpering as Trish held me tighter. "They'll find him Ally, maybe he was in the part that didn't collapse but he is just stuck" Trish said rubbing my arm. I just nodded as I heard sirens coming our way. We turned around and saw some firefighters running towards us and Dez coming our way. "Hey where's Austin?" Dez asked nervously as Mimi walked back over to us as firemen ran past us. "We don't know" Mimi said sighing. I let silent tears fall down my cheeks as we watched the firemen walk into the collapsed shack, Austin he has to be ok. He can't just disappear on me, no he's not allowed to. I need him. I then heard them say "wait I think someone's in here!" The fireman yelled, hope filled my wet eyes as I saw them lift a small body out. "Anna!" A mother called out as she ran over to the fireman who handed Anna to her mom, I smiled but then looked back praying the next body I would see would be Austin's. "Come on Austin" I heard Dez mumbling. I then saw the firemen helping a body out of the pile of wood, once I could see the persons face I cried.

I cried of joy, there was Austin getting helped out. His shirt had some cut in it and his face and hair was covered in hair. "Austin!" I said breaking free of Trish's grip on me which had loosened and I saw Austin's face turn to meet my eyes and he smiled. I smiled and ran up and jumped into his arms, wrapped my arms and legs around his body not wanting him to ever leave again. I placed kisses all over his face before burying my head in the croak of his neck. "Ally" Austin said into my hair stroking my head with his hand. "I thought, I thought-just don't ever do that again!" I said crying into Austin's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart" Austin said into my ear and squeezing me even tighter. "You better not" I said as Austin set me down and I wrapped my arms around his waist as Austin looked back at his shack. "Well at least I'll only have to re build half of it" Austin said smiling as Trish, Dez and Mimi ran over to us hugged Austin.

***one hour later***

Austin was checked out by an ambulance but wasn't sent to the hospital he just had a scratch on his back that they put stitches on. We were now setting up dinner on the beach with Trish and Dez. "Mmh this is really good Dez!" I said eating a burger that Dez made. "Thank Ally!" Dez said happily before eating his. We talked and watched the sea crash onto the shore and the sun slowly began to set. "Do you want to go for a walk Ally?" Austin asked me getting up. "Sure" I said smiling and grabbing Austin's hand and we began to walk along the beach watching the sun set. I've never seen the sun set without having a party or flashing lights everywhere, and I'm so glad I finally got to see it because it is beautiful. "So is the cafe ok?" Austin asked me, "yeah it's just got a few broken glasses but nothing too horrible" I said. "Well that's good" Austin said smiling and then I looked up at him. "You know it was really brave of you to keep that little girl safe" I said leaning into Austin's arm. "Yeah I know I'm such a superhero" Austin said flexing his muscles. I rolled my eyes and laughed then pushed him into the water. "Oh you did not just do that Ally" Austin said walking back over to me, before I could run Austin wrapped his arms around me and spun me around making me wet from his soaking cloths. "Austin! Stop! You're all wet and you're getting me wet! I said giggling, "that's the point!" Austin said then placed me down. "Ah you suck" I said shaking my hands trying to get the water off them. "But you know you love me" Austin said kissing me on the lips. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands wrapped around my waist, this was just a sweet kiss full of love for one another. Once we pulled away I said "well I don't know" Austin gasped then I laughed and said "I was kidding!" I smiled and Austin took his hand off his chest and smiled. We had walked a bit longer before we decided we should head back, on our way back the sun had fully gone down and the temperature went back down so it wasn't as hot. There was a cool breeze along with the ocean crashing along the shore. The moon was full and shining over the water and the stars were sparkling in the sky. "Wow it's a beautiful night out" I said stopping us and looking up. "I've seen beautifuller" Austin said shrugging. "What?" I asked wondering what it was, "you" Austin said making me blush and look down. "Oh stop it" I said kicking the sand, "what it's true. I would trade a place full of gold for you because you are the most beautiful thing on this planet, and always will be to me" Austin said resting his forehead on mine as my check were burning. I smiled before Austin took my hand and we began to walk again, "I also had a question for you Aly" Austin asked me stopping us again. "Oh ok? What?" I asked, Austin took a deep breath before asking. "Would you like to move in with me?" Austin asked, "now I mean we could always move into your place too. Because I know that you just moved here and I'm fine with selling my house cause I just figured I could help you out with the payments and suc-" Austin rambled before I smiled and cut him off with my lips. I pulled away and Austin smiled at me, "so is that a yes?" Austin asked me. I smiled and said "yes that is a one hundred percent yes" I said. Austin let out a breath and smiled before taking my hand again and we began to walk back. We decided to move into my house since it was bigger and Austin said his house was a bit small. We walked back over to Trish and Dez who were cuddling on the picnic blanket that we brought out. "Hey guys!" Dez said waving at us. "Guess what?" I asked smiling, "what?" Trish asked raising her eyebrow at us. "We're moving in together!" Austin and said at the same time. Trish squealed and Dez smiled. "That's awesome!" Dez said smiling at us. The Austin and Dez went back over to the table to get some food. "I know! Oh and this is perfect cause someone's birthday is very soon" Trish said nudging me, Austin then looked at me. "Oh right well heh my birthday" I said awkwardly I can't believe I forgot about my own birthday. "Try tomorrow" Trish said crossing her hands over her chest. "Well just so much has been happening it slipped my mind" I said, "do you think it will slip Austin's mind?" Trish asked me. "Well I mean I wouldn't blame him if it did since I never told him" I said turning to Trish who was mouthing something but then stopped. "What were you doing?" I asked looking at Trish, "nothing. Don't worry it was nothing now let's go" Trish said grabbing my arm. I was going to ask some more questions but I decided to not push it, I bet it was nothing. Austin walked me to my car, "now are you sure you don't want me to come over?" Austin asked me. I laughed and said "I'm sure you look exhausted and I want to make sure you get good sleep" I said. "I do get good sleep with you!" Austin whine I rose my eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. "Ok maybe not the best but still" Austin said yawning. I laughed and pulled him into a kiss, the same sparks from when I first kissed Austin were still there and somehow kept getting stronger and stronger. We pulled away and I said "now go get some sleep ok? I'm going to go sleep and so are you ok? Do it for me" I said. Austin sighed and said "fine but just because you asking me" Austin said planting a quick kiss on my lips before I got in my car and Austin closed my door. "I love you" I said rolling the window down Austin smiled at me and said "I love you too" and with that I drove off and back to my house. I opened the door and smiled knowing that soon this empty house of mine would be turned into ours.

**There you go! I hope you guys like this chapter! Austin and Ally are going to move in together! And Ally's birthday is going to be next :)) and then I'll throw some more fun stuff in their ;) but also I'm going to be up at my grandmas cabin from friday afternoon until either sunday or monday morning and since it's in the middle of the woods there's no wifi ;( so I won't be able to write so I'm going to try very hard to update tomorrow but please forgive me if I don't! Thank you guys soo much and please review! I hope you've all had an amazing week so far! Halfway done ;) review!**


	19. Chapter 19-Happy Birthday Ally

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that this is a bit of a later update, I'm back and covered in bug bites! Woot woot, also guys. 194 reviews!? I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO FREAKING MUCH! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys had a great memorial day weekend and a good day off! Enjoy reading and please review! :))**

Ally's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and groaned hearing my doorbell. "I'm coming!" I said rubbing my eyes as I shuffled over to the door. I yawned and opened the door to reveal Trish standing there with a party hat. "Happy birthday Ally!" Trish said snapping the plastic hat on my head. "Ow! Thanks but turning twenty three isn't that exciting" I said squinting at how bright it was. "Um yes it is! Now come on we've got things to do!" Trish said walking in "sure come on it, thanks for asking'' I mumbled before closing the door behind me. "Go get changed into something cute cause I'm taking you out for a girls day" Trish said dragging me upstairs. "Oh um yay! I just what about Austin? I want to be with him too" I said already missing him. "Hey now you've been with that boy so much since you got here! Can't I hang out with my own best friend?" Trish asked me. Well now I feel bad, "oh sure! Yeah of course!" I said quickly before walking into my closet. I grabbed a pink summer dress that had spaghetti straps and had a v-cut neckline. It was tight until my waist then flowed out and went down until just above my knees. I grabbed some white wedges and walked out to meet Trish. "Oo this will be perfect for-I mean wow you look perfect for the public!" Trish said linking my arm with hers as we walked out. "So where are we going?" I asked as we got into Trish's car. "Well first we're going to the cafe" Trish said I nodded as we drove down the now bumpy road thanks to the earthquake. We pulled up and I looked over and saw Austin working with Dez on his shack, he was shirtless. I licked my lips and thought, damn he's so sexy and I can now say that without worrying about Dallas. "Stop staring missy come on!" Trish said dragging me to the cafe I winned before following her, sneaking one last glance at Austin before we crossed the street and walked into the cafe. I smiled and saw Mimi had a banner put up that said 'Happy Birthday Ally!' "Happy birthday sweetie!" Mimi said giving me a hug. "Thanks Mimi!" I said returning her hug. I looked around and saw it was a bit busy, "do you need help at all?" I asked taking a seat at the booth next to Trish. "Oh no we're fine! I want you to have the day off, it is your birthday. But here I made you a little something" Mimi said before running into the kitchen then coming out with some delicious looking stack of pancakes with fruit on the side and some pickles. "Mhh pancakes and aw thanks Mimi! You even got me some pickles!" I said taking a pickle and popping it in my mouth. "Anytime! Also you got some flowers" Mimi said before grabbing a vase full of light pink roses. I smiled and smelled then before I saw a note. I grabbed it and it said,

Dear Ally

Happy Birthday beautiful! I wish I could spend the whole day with you but Trish snatched you away from me for the day, but I'll see you in the evening and I've got quite the plan scheduled for us. Anyway I hope you like these :)

Love Austin

I smiled and smelled the roses again before finishing off my amazing pancakes. Then Dez walked in, "happy birthday Ally! Here's my gift" Dez said handing me a shell. It was white and had Ally written on it in gold. "Aw thanks Dez this is beautiful!" I said giving Dez a quick hug before Trish pulled me away. "Alright come on I need to give you my gift" Trish said as I gave Mimi some money before she dragged me out of the cafe. "Oh alright where are we going now?" I asked as we got back into Trish's car. "Well I need to get you ready for tonight don't I? Now I have the perfect outfit for you that will make Austin do a double take" Trish said as we pulled out of the parking lot, I blushed just thinking of it. "What do you have planned Trish?" I asked nervously. "Oh that's a secret my dear" Trish said pretending to zip her lips. "Great" I said rolling my eyes as we drove down to the mall. I'd never been there before since it' so huge and I don't do huge places. "Man this place is huge" I said gasping as we walked through the stain glass door of the huge mall. "I know! I love it come on!" Trish said pulling me along with her. We went from store to store, and by the end of the afternoon my feet felt even more sore than they did when I would have a double shift at the cafe. "Alright! This dress is perfect now come on we're gonna be late for your thing with Austin" Trish said as I dumped all the bags in the trunk and got into the car. "Wait where is this thing with Austin?" I asked as we drove back towards the cafe. "Well we're going to start off in the cafe, that's all I'm going to say" Trish said smiling. I'm now confused, we pulled up to the cafe. I walked in and saw everything was normal, part of me was expecting a surprise party but no one jumped out at me. I didn't even see Austin. "Okay let's get you all dolled up" Trish said excitedly as we went upstairs. I got into a dress that Trish picked out after we looked at over ten shops. It was a white cocktail dress that hugged me perfectly, along the sides were spiral patterns in blue and then the blue was lined with gold. I smiled at my reflection before putting in some simple gold hoops, then Trish curled my hair into loose curls and then did my makeup. I had some simple black eyeliner that was winged and with some light blush along with some red lipstick. I grabbed some white flats since my feet hurt so much already heels wouldn't help. Trish smiled at me and said "Ally! You look amazing!" Then Trish gave me a hug before I asked "ok so where do I go now?" "Oh just walk downstairs and you'll see" Trish said winking at me. I lifted one of my eyebrows at her before I walked down the stairs and gasped. The cafe was fully cleared and Austin stood there. He was in a white shirt with a white tie, black jeans and a black belts along with some black shoes. The cafe had candles lit up and there were some rose petals on the tables. I looked at Austin who was smiled at me and his eyes traveled around my body making me blush. "Wow Ally, you look absolutely gorgeous" Austin said walked over to me as I walked towards him. "Oh stop it, but I must say you look very handsome yourself" I said making Austin smile. "Shall we?" Austin looping his arm with mine. "We shall" I said as we sat down at one of the tables. A waiter came in and Austin whispered something into his ear before the waiter nodded and walked away. "What was that?" I asked, "oh you'll see" Austin said smiling. "Oh you're full of secrets now? Mh I like it" I said smiling at Austin. "I know you do" Austin said rubbing his foot with mine.

The waiter came back with a bottle of red wine and two champagne glasses, he then poured the wine into both of our glasses and handed them to us. "Thank you" I said, the waiter nodded before walking away. Austin then raised his glass which made my raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"I would like to make a toast" Austin said, "oh do you now?" I asked joking as I raised my glass. "Yes I would ms. Dawson. I would like to make a toast to this one girl that I met on a regular day, or at least I thought it was going to be a normal day. New student yada yada all done. But this girl, she was anything but normal she was the thing that turned my world upside down. At the time she had this douche bag of a boyfriend who no one really liked, and for me I just watched from a far. But then these annoying butterflies somehow made their way into my stomach each time she talked, or touched me, or really anything you know the feeling? Curse those damn butterflies" Austin said shaking his head making me laugh as tears filled my eyes. "Anyway I tried everything to get rid of those annoying butterflies but nothing worked, in fact they got stronger and stronger. And before I knew it those butterflies and small sparks turned into love and fireworks. Now we can't forget about douche bag now can we? Well the girl dumped his sorry ass which somehow got me into a fight but it was a good battle because in the end I got the prize. But we're not there yet, so this girl who I'm now crazy for she got a letter to this amazing school, she deserved it. And the thing about this girl is she leaves me tongue tied so I ended up telling her she should go. I know silly of me. Anyway the night of this girl's departure I finally got the balls to tell her how I feel, and you know what happened? She returned my feelings, and now I get to have this girl in my life for hopefully a very long time. So I would like to make a toast to this girl that I met on the beach, a girl who gives me a reason to believe in love because I found it with her, a girl who gives me a reason to smile. A girl who I can't stop ever loving, a girl who is so beautiful I sometimes wonder how such beauty exist in this crazy world, but it does. It does exist in this one girl and that one girl is named Ally Dawson. So here's a toast to my birthday girl Ally Dawson" Austin said smiling at me. Tears were going down my cheeks and I smiled like a fool, we clinked our glasses. "Wow that was quite a toast" I said drinking some of my wine. "Thank you" Austin said bowing making me laugh, then our food came. I gasped, it was a salmon that was grilled ever so perfectly, along with some steamed vegetables and some red rice. I took a bite into the salmon "mhh this so good! I didn't know that cafe cooked this" I said, "oh they didn't. I got it from Stardust" Austin said casually. I almost choked on my food, stardust was a five star restaurant that was crazy expensive. "Austin! How much was this all?" I asked looking at Austin. "It doesn't matter Ally don't worry I'm not broke or anything" Austin said making me laugh. "ok fine but you didn't have to do this all you know" I said as I finished my salmon and went onto the veggies. "I know but I wanted to" Austin said sweetly making me blush. "Oh here I got you something" Austin said reaching for his pocket. "Austin you didn't have t-" I began but was cut off once I saw what Austin got me. He pulled out a necklace that was silver and had a diamond on it along with a metal rose wrapped around the diamond that hung on the necklace. "Austin" I breathed out as Austin handed me the necklace nervously."Do you like it? My mom helped me, I mean if you don't like it then I can ret-" Austin began but I cut him off by kissing him on the lips. "I love it" I said, "can you put it on?" I asked. Austin smiled and nodded he got out of his chair and walked over to mine, placed my hair to the side of my shoulder and clipped the small necklace around my neck. I smiled and looked down at the beautiful necklace and then to my amazing boyfriend.

We finished off our dinner and then the waiter came with a cupcake and a candle on top. "Happy Birthday Ally" Austin said smiling at me, I smiled and then blew the candle out. "So what did you wish for?" Austin asked as we both ate the cupcake. "Well I already have everything I've ever wanted, well almost everything so I wished for that" I said smiling, "so what was it?" Austin asked me. "Hey if I tell you then it won't come true" I said then we finished the cupcake and Austin payed the bill. We then walked out along the beach.

"So how was your day out with Trish?" Austin asked as we walked along the beach hand and hand. "Oh my goodness that girl can shop! My feet are so sore" I said rubbing my feet which I'm sure had blisters by now. "Here get on my back" Austin said crouching down, "ok!" I said happily and hopped on. "Man I feel bad for Dez" Austin said said making me laugh. I then saw Austin's exposed neck, and thought back to my phone call with MUNY. I then began to place kisses up and down Austin's neck, "mh Ally stop this isn't fair" Austin whined as he began to turn around, "life isn't fair" I said against his neck. "So how's you're shack going?" I asked against Austin's neck, "well it's mh-great! We're-mhh almost done, Mh-you're getting me back aren't mhh-you?" Austin asked me. "Yup good job sherlock" I said smiling, then Austin let me down.

I laughed and then felt a rain drop, the another then it began to pour. "Ah!" I said smiling, "come on!" Austin said grabbing my hand we ran to Austin's car. "Sorry I didn't know it was going to rain" Austin said sighing, "hey I like the rain it's calming" I said smiling and grabbing Austin's hand, We drove back to my well I guess now our house. I smiled it was now pouring and thundering. We got out and then we ran to my door then Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me back out into the driveway "Austin! What are you doing?" I asked smiling. "This" Austin said before dipping me and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Austin pulled me back up pressed against his wet shirt. I felt the water droplets on his lips as I kissed him back with passion and love. We stayed like this for a few minutes trying to take in as much of each other as we could before a crash of thunder startled me and made me jump. Austin chuckled at me before he said "come on let's go inside" Austin said, I smiled and unlocked the doors and we both walked inside. "Ah a kiss in the rain I've always wanted one of those" Austin said taking off his shirt and bringing it over to the sink and ringing it out. "I'll be right back" I said before running upstairs and changing into some short short pajama shorts and a v-neck tank top, I smiled at my reflection before running downstairs. Austin was in his boxers and his clothes were on the table, "well hello there" Austin said walking over to me and pulling me close to his body I laughed and Austin reached over to my speakers and played some music. I laughed and we danced, holding each others hands and Austin would spin me and I would stand on my tippy toes and spin him. Then the song's change to a slow song, I was wrapped up into Austin's chest swaying with the music. "So did you have a good birthday?" Austin asked me with his chin on my head. "Yes, it was amazing thank you Austin" I said smiling into his chest. I glanced over at the clock, it was already eleven. "Mhh are you tired?" I asked yawning. "Yeah man we need to start going to be earlier" Austin said yawning. "Oh alright I guess we'll never, ever stay up late ever-" I began but Austin cut me off by pinning me against the wall. "I never said we wouldn't do that ever again, because you and I both know you can't stay away from me" Austin said huskily into my ear. I melted into a pathetic puddle then Austin grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder. "Austin!" I said as we walked up the stairs, "don't you dare drop me!" I said because my face was dangling over the edge of the railing. "Don't worry I won't, this time" Austin said cockily, I then swatted his back, then we walked into the bedroom and Austin dropped me onto the comfy bed.

I looked up and saw Austin coming over to me and snuggled up next to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was surrounded my Austin's cologne and I loved it, I snuggled into his chest and looked up and saw Austin's eyes were already closed. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on Austin's lips, Austin's eyes didn't open but he did kiss back. We shared a not long love filled kiss, nothing with lust just love. I pulled away and whispered "thank you for the best birthday, I love you Austin Moon" I said then placed a kiss on his forehead before falling asleep but then something made my eyes open again. I heard Austin saying something, I looked back and saw his eyes were closed at first I couldn't figure it out but then I heard two word, "Ally Moon" Austin mumbled but it more sounded like "alshy mmhn" maybe I was just imagining things. I waited to see if he would say anything else, nothing. I smiled at the thought before drifting to sleep.

**So there you have it! I know it's a bit short I'm sorry! But I wanted to have some cute fluff in there so I hope you guys liked it! Also it would be amazing if you guys went and checked out on allestraker's page I'm writing a story with her and it's called 'Without You' she's a really good writer so if you guys could go check that out it would be amazing! Also I will try my ever so hardest to update tomorrow but my sister might take the computer :( but I'll try my never hardest! I'm gonna throw something in soon and I'm sure you guys are gonna like it :)) anyway please please PLEASE review! **

**200? **

**200. **

**Sorry I just finished reading the fault in our stars but I hope you guys had an amazing weekend and I will update soon! Please review! 3**


	20. Chapter 20-Move

**Hey guys! So first off.. 205 REVIEWS! AHHH OH MY GODDDD I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! CHAPTER 20 AND I HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS? ITS CRAZY! I posted the new chapter last night asking for 200 reviews, then an hour later I was already at 199 and then half an hour later 202?! Oh my god you guys are amazing! Please keep up all the amazing reviewss! I hope you guys had a good day! I also hope you guys like this chapter so enjoy reading and please review! :))**

Ally's P.O.V

Beep Beep Beep! SLAM! I groaned and looked at the clock, it's red lights read six-forty five. I groaned and turned back over to Austin who was still fast asleep, he looked so adorable. His hair was just covering his eyes and his lips were slightly parted letting out small breaths. I took my hand and brushed his hair out of his face and I smiled and placed a kiss on Austin's forehead and then got up. I grabbed my uniform, I flattened out my now wrinkled skirt and went back in the bedroom in just a bra for my shirt. I pulled it over my head when I heard whistle, I then turned around to see Austin sitting up on the bed with a smirk plastered onto his face. "Like what you see?" I asked as I grabbed some things to put in my bed. "Oh I do, very much" Austin said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist while looking down at me. "Well I'm glad, now I was thinking instead of packing we could start to bring your stuff over?" I asked looking down at the carpet. "I would love to" Austin said sweetly making me smile and look back up at him. Then Austin leaned in and gave me a soft kiss, I smiled into the kiss before Austin pulled away and smiled down at me "now you should get going and I need to get to some of my students. My first slot starts at seven-thirty, but who in the world wants to surf that early?" Austin said yawning as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Aw you poor thing you have to be at work by seven thirty teardrop" I said sliding my finger down my check. Austin stuck his tongue out at me and said "hey at least you're in a nice warm cafe while the ocean, it's not the warmest in the morning even with a wetsuit on!" Austin said as he grabbed two apples and washed them off. "I guess you're right, oh here! You're clothes are dry" I said grabbing Austin's shirt and pants and handing them to him. "Oh thanks! Yeah I prefer to not walk around the town in my boxers even though I know everyone would love the view" Austin said cockily as he put on his pants. "Well someone's thirsty" I said rolling my eyes as I took a bite out of my apple, "only for you sweetheart" Austin said into my ear making me shiver.

Austin then looked down at and saw the necklace that he gave me last night. "You're wearing it" Austin said smiling and pointing down to the small necklace. I smiled and played with the diamond in my hands, "of course I won't ever take it off" I said smiling at Austin before giving him a quick kiss and looked at the clock, it read six fifty five. "I have to go but I'll see you at noon alright?" I said grabbing my keys and walking over to the door. "Alright I love you Ally Dawson" Austin called from the kitchen making me smile. "I love you Austin Moon" I said before closing the door and smiled as I got into my car. I pulled out of the driveway and drove down the parking lot. I pulled out my phone and dialed a moving truck company. "Hello? Hi my name is Ally Dawson, I was wondering if you rented moving trucks? Oh you do? Well I was wondering if you could bring one to my boyfriends house, his name's Austin Moon. Oh he lives at 378 Laguna Avenue. Thank you! Have a great day! Ok, bye!" I said hanging up the phone as I walked into the cafe and saw Mimi drinking some coffee along with Trish. "Who were you talking to?" Trish asked me handing me a cup of fresh coffee. "Well Austin and I thought we could start moving his stuff over to my house or more like ours today" I said smiling, "aw" Trish and Mimi said I then looked over at them and raised my eyebrow at them. "What? Can't a lady be happy for a couple?" Trish asked crossing her arms over her chest making me laugh. "Alright you can be happy! But I called them to ask if I could rent a moving truck so we could use it to move his stuff over" I said. "Well this is exciting isn't it?" Mimi asked as she flipped the sign over so it read 'open'. I smiled and grabbed a notepad with Trish "yes, yes it is" I said smiling before I saw a customer walk in and went to go help them. I walked around serving people and running back and forth from the kitchen and yelling people's orders to serving people and smiling at them. Mimi walked over to me and said "I'm heading over to Austin's to start packing things up for him, if it was just left to him he wouldn't be moving in anytime soon. I'm leaving Rydel (the main cook) in charge" oh ok thank you!" I said as Mimi nodded and walked out of the cafe before I got back to waiting on people. It was now eleven, thank god I've just got one more hour left. I was waiting for my burger when Trish walked over to me "so how was your birthday dinner?" Trish asked smiling. "Oh it was amazing and so romantic" I said smiling at the memory. "Austin kept freaking out over the necklace he got you, he kept on saying 'what if she hates it?' 'what if she suddenly hates me?' I had to smack him to make him shut up" Trish said making me laugh and smile at how sweet Austin is. "Well he's definitely swept me off my feet. You know Trish I'm kinda thinking that well, Austin he could be the-" I began but was cut off by the cook "Ally! You're burgers ready!" The cook yelled making me jump and I sighed then walked over and grabbed the hot plate and brought it over to the couple. I ran back and forth and never was able to get back to Trish on my thought oh well. I then looked at the clock and saw it was noon. I smiled and placed my notepad back on the slot and went into the bathroom. I got out of my uniform and into some jean shorts and a loose yellow shirt. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and walked out and saw Trish standing there in a yellow sundress. "Hey we're twinsies!" I said pointing to my shirt then her dress. "Ally dear if you ever say twinsies again I'll go all barsies on your shirt" Trish said I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Hey Dez and I will drop by later this evening and give you some food" Trish said as we walked outside. "Oo thanks!" I said smiling I then saw Austin who was waiting next to my car, "I'll see you later Trish" I said waving goodbye to her as I walked across the street. I was standing on the sidewalk and I called out "Austin!" I said smiling. Austin then looked up at me and smiled then said "Ally!" Austin looked panicked and I was confused then I turned to the left and saw a runner coming straight at me.

Then before I knew it me and then runner were both on the ground. "Ah!" I said toppling over and my arm slid on the cold concrete causing a few layers of my skin to peel off. "Ally!" Austin said running over to me. I looked at the runner who was a middle aged lady, "I'm so sorry!" She said as Austin helped me up. "Oh it's fine, don't worry about it I should've-ah been watching where I was going" I said, the lady sent me an apologetic look before she took off running again. "Ally?! Are you ok?" Austin asked looking over my arm which wasn't bleeding but it was red and I'm sure a bruise will be there tomorrow. "I'm fine come on let's go!" I said smiling at Austin who still looked concerned he then kissed my head and then we got inside my car. We drove up the other hill to Austin's house and I smiled at the truck that was there and Mimi had a bunch of boxes out. "My mom's here?" Austin asked as we got out. "Is that any way to greet your mother?" Mimi said placing her hands on her hip making me laugh "Oh um no, I just didn't expect you to be here so early" Austin said giving Mimi a kiss on the check. "Well I packed up the things you'll want to bring with you along with cloths and such, all you guys need to do now is just put the boxes in the truck and any furniture that you want to bring" Mimi said. "Oo come with me Ally! There's the coach I want to bring!" Austin said running inside. I smiled and walked over to Mim "thank you so much Mimi for all of this" I said giving her a hug. "Well I can tell you two are going to be together for a long time" Mimi said smiling. I blushed before walking inside and to find Austin dragging a beaten up couch that had some stitches in it and had some writing marks all over it. "Um Austin what is this?" I asked as Austin came over to me with the couch. "Well it's a couch Ally, it's so comfy and I write down memories that are important to me on it, see" Austin said pointing to one marking '2/14/11 got couch' then the next said '5/11/14 A+A' I smiled once I saw that one. I sighed and looked at the beaten down couch, "fine come on let's get everything in the truck" I said helping Austin get the couch in the truck. We then brought the boxes in and there were only about ten or so with different labels on them. I got in my car and Austin drove the truck back down to our house.

We pulled up and carried the big couch back inside, "ok where are we putting this?" I asked sighing as we dropped it in the middle of the hallway. "Hmm we could put it the living room?" Austin said, I then shook my head. "No we can't there's already two couches in there" I said, "what about the guest bedroom?" Austin asked, "no it's too small" I said sighing. "What about the porch?" Austin asked, "no it's an open porch and if it rains it could wreck the couch" I said. "Damn Ally are you going to say no to everything?" Austin asked frustrated. "No! I'm just trying to figure out where to put this thing" I said kicking the couch. "That's what I've been trying to do but all you've been doing shooting down all of my ideas!" Austin said, I rolled my eyes "yeah but that's only because they wouldn't all work! You know what figure out where to put your damn couch alone!" I said storming upstairs and slamming the door behind me. I sighed and sat down on my bed and hugged my pillow, it smelled like Austin. I guess I over reacted I mean it was just that none of the places that he suggested worked but it didn't mean that there wouldn't be a place for that couch in this house. I bet he thinks I'm overreacting too, what if he's mad at me? I began to cry into my pillow, god this wasn't even that big of an argument then why am I crying like an idiot? I then heard someone knock at my door, I quickly wiped away my tears and sat up, Austin then walked in and softly smiled at me walking over to me.

"Hey" Austin said sitting down next to me and taking his thumb and rubbing my check. "Hey" I said smiling softly. "I'm sorry I over reacted, we can just get rid of the couch if you want. I'd rather have that than you mad at me" Austin said sweetly. "I thought you would be mad at me! I was the one who stormed off, I'm sorry too" I said smiling up at Austin. "It's all good Ally and I mean if we're gonna be a couple then we're going to argue but I can guarantee every time no matter how big the fight is. Every second after it I will try to get you to forgive me because I can't have the person I love be mad at me" Austin said I blushed then gave him a long sweet kiss. "Okay" Was the only thing I could let out as soon as we broke apart. "Now let's go unpack!" Austin said grabbing my hand and we walked downstairs. "Now here look where I put it" Austin said covering my eyes and leading me into a room. "Ta-da!" Austin said lifting his hands over my eyes and I smiled, the couch was in the middle of the sunroom. The one room I was undecided on, now it was perfect. "I love it" I said smiling and turning around to Austin who was smiling. "Ok good now let's unpack those boxes!" Austin said as we ran back out to the truck. I took some of his cloths and sorted them out and placed them in drawers while Austin placed some of his other random stuff in places in the house. I walked downstairs and saw a few of Austin's trophies from swimming and other sports in the office that I had cleared out along with some of his other things. I walked into the kitchen and saw Austin was placing some pancake mixes in the cupboard, I laughed and said "you know we could always just buy those?" Austin stopped and looked at me and said "oh I know but I always want to have some just in case I have a sudden pancake craving" Austin said. I laughed and rolled my eyes "that's ridiculous" I said Austin then stuck out his tongue at me and said "yeah so funny saying the girl who has a pantry full of pickles" Austin said opening the door to the pantry. "Hey you have your favorite food I have mine" I said closing the door and blushing from embarrassment. Austin caught on because he said "hey no need to be embarrassed sure if this was any other chick's house and she showed me her pantry full of pickles I would've left but you're the only exception." Austin said planting a soft kiss on my lips. I then kissed him back with passion, Austin dropped the pancake mix he was holding and snaked his arms around my waist pulling me towards him, I felt Austin's lips kissing back fiercely with mine, our lips trying to beat each other as if whoever got the most kisses in would be the winner, but either way I would win. I then felt Austin bit my lip gently making me gasp and jump. Austin's tongue made it's way into my mouth exploring my mouth and I jumped up onto the counter and then wrapped my legs around Austin's torso. Then we pulled away panting before Austin's lips made his way down my neck, I moaned as Austin planted harsh kisses up and down my neck, I wove my hands through his blonde hair. Then we heard someone cough, we jumped apart and turned to see who it was.

It was Trish standing there with Dez who was holding a bag of burritos, "man Trish do you ever knock?" Austin asked annoyed making me laugh. "No and the door was open and you two needed to get a room anyway" Trish said walking towards the kitchen counter and taking out some dishes. Austin grabbed me by the waist and slid me off the counter carefully, such a gentleman. "Also Austin buddy pink lipstick is not your color" Dez said making me laugh and causing Austin to glare at Dez then chase him around the island in the kitchen.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything" Trish said smiling knowing she did as we set out the burritos and grabbed some beers. "Oh you did thank you" I said making Trish laugh. We then watched Dez and Austin tackling each other on the couch, "boys" Trish said nicely but no one moved. "AUSTIN! DEZ! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW" Trish yelled then both Austin and Dez ran over. "Sorry babe" Dez said, "sorry Trish" Austin said both looking a bit scared which I thought was adorable. "Now come on let's eat!" Trish said we all took our food out into the backyard. We laughed and listened to music, it was then soon ten and Trish and Dez said they needed to head out. "I'll walk you out" I said closing the doors that lead to the backyard. I walked them to the door and I noticed Trish was stumbling as they walked out "she's not driving right?" I asked, Dez laughed and said "no I prefer not to die tonight" making me laugh. "Have a good night guys!" I said waving goodbye to them as they pulled out of the driveway. I smiled and then closed the door, I looked around for Austin I then saw him on the couch we brought in today passed out. I smiled at him before I walked into the kitchen and cleaned up the burritos and recycled all the beer bottles. I went upstairs and brushed my teeth then got in some short shorts and a blue tank top and braided my hair. I grabbed one of the blankets from the closet and walked over to the couch Austin was sleeping on and slipped in right next to him. Wrapping the blanket around us, I felt Austin's arm go around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled before shutting off the light and falling to sleep with Austin holding me in his arms.

**So there you go! Austin and Ally have officially moved in together! Also they argued but it was small and I figured all friends and couples argue even if it isn't big cause nobody's perfect ;) anyway thank you guys soo much again for the 200+reviews! Also I was just saying you don't have to but heyo I've got a twitter it's**

**that_1_shortie**

**you don't have to follow me if you don't want to no hard feelings ;) anyway I will update as soon as I can! I will try very hard to tomorrow but if not tomorrow then I promise Thursday! Thank you all and I love you all! Also please pleas PLEASE review! Thank you have an amazing day and review! :)) 3**


	21. Chapter 21-Me and You

**HEY! So wow first off 215 reviewss! AHH! You guys are seroiusly so amazing I doubt I'd be writing stories on here if it wasn't for you guys so thank you so much! I really do think you guys will like this chapter so without further adue here is chapter twenty one :) don't forget to review at the end! **

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up and found myself alone on the couch with the blanket wrapped around my body. I yawned and got off the couch and walked into the kitchen where I found Austin drinking a cup of coffee. "Wow you're the one up before me for once" I said smiling walking over to Austin who poured me a cup of coffee. "Well we forgot to shut the blinds last night and since we were sleeping in the sunroom, the sun woke me up" Austin said groaning making me giggle. "Aw poor thing" I said taking a sip of my coffee "mhh. Thanks for the coffee" I said wrapping my hands around the hot mug. "Anytime Alls, although you should get changed it's six fifty" Austin said, this almost made me spit out my coffee. Why didn't you tell me before?" I said setting my coffee down and ran down the hall to find my bag. "You just looked so cute while sleeping I couldn't wake you" Austin said making me smile. "Alright but help me find my bag!" I said running around the hallway opening up doors. "You mean this one? The one you passed about fifteen times while running around?" Austin asked me holding my bag in his hand. I laughed ever so awkwardly before grabbing the bag out of Austin's hand "I knew that" I said walking into the bathroom. "Sure you did Ally" Austin called out before I shut the door and smiling. I changed into my uniform and grabbed a sundress and stuffed it in my bag then walked out. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail that I'm sure will fall out later. "You should head out it's already five to seven" Austin said pointing to the clock. I frowned as I walked over to him, "aw I know I wish I could just stay here with you" I said as Austin pulled me into a hug and I felt him place a gentle kiss on my head. I smiled and pulled away before placing a soft kiss onto Austin's lips. I pulled away and whispered into his ear "I love you" I said before I walked towards the door and then heard Austin say "I love you too!" I smiled and closed the door behind me and sighing with a smile on my face. I got in my car and drove down the hill, the sun was out and there was a small breeze all in all it was a perfect day. I locked my car and then walked over to the cafe where I saw Mimi and Trish. "Hey Ally!" Trish said smiling and waving at me. "Hey Trish!" I said sitting down as Mimi walked over to us. "Hey Ally! How was moving in?" Mimi asked me. "It was great! We got everything in that we wanted, we had a small disagreement on his couch but we worked it out" I said smiling. "Yeah how those two work things out is by making out" Trish said making my cheeks turn red. "No! We work things out by just talking and then maybe later we add some lip action" I said softly I swear I was addicted to those lips of his. "Uh-huh sure Ally suree" Trish said making me just shake my head. "Alright girls grab your notepads and let's get working" Mimi said flipping over the sign around so it read open. I grabbed my notepad and then spotted a man waiting so I went over to him. It was a normal day me just running around like a fool, I swear I don't even need to go to the gym with this job.

Everything was normal until eleven thirty, at eleven thirty something showed up that made my blood boil. I was waiting with Trish for new customers when I saw no one other than Kira walk into the cafe with one of her fake friends. They took a seat and as I was walking by I couldn't help but listen to their conversation. "I think I'm going to try to get Austin back" Kira said making me almost drop the tray I was carrying. What!? Has she been living under a rock for the past few weeks? Austin is mine and MINE only, wow I sound like a crazy girlfriend right now. "Oo and how are you going to do that?" The blonde sitting next to her asked, Trish and I were now both pretending to wash some cups in the sink that was on the bar and Kira and her friend were sitting right in front of us. "Well I mean I haven't seen him around lately" Kira said, yeah that's cause he's been with me! "And I'm sure he's had no fun in bed in a while" Kira said making me almost crush the glass in my hand but luckily Trish took it out of my hands. "So I just figured I would give him the option and he'd be mine again cause who can't resist me?" Kira said, ok that's it. "Hey Kira" I said happily making Trish, the blonde, and Kira look at me. "Oh hey Ally!" Kira said. "Hey well I just wanted to tell you that you're a little plan to win back Austin won't work" I said, Trish looked at me with a smile on her face and Kira with confusion plastered on hers. "And how do you know that?" Kira asked challenging me. "Because he's not single" I said smiling, "what? Who's with him?" Kira asked I rolled my eyes then said "Me" Kira gasped and I smiled and so did Trish while the blonde just looked clueless. "You're joking" Kira asked, "oh I wouldn't joke about such a thing sweetie. He's not going to be single for a long time so I think you should just move on, and also he's got plenty of bed action" I said glaring at Kira before someone called my order from the kitchen. "Oh sorry I need to head out but nice chat" I said at a angry Kira before walking away with a smirk on my lips. I grabbed my order and gave it to the family then I watched Kira and her blonde friend storm out. "Ally! That was amazing!" Trish said laughing I just shrugged but I couldn't help but let the smile escape my lips. "It was nothing really" I said smiling. "Yeah sure Ally" Trish said smiling and bumping her hip with mine. We worked until it was noon and then I put my notepad away and got into my sundress which was red, it was tight at the top until just below my rib cage then it flowed out short at the top then long in the back. I walked out and put some flats on and saw Trish standing waiting for me, "let's go!" Trish said linking her arm with mine. "Um where?" I asked as we walked out of the cafe, "to Austin's shack. Dez is meeting us there for lunch along with Austin" Trish said. I nodded then we walked across the street and into Austin's now re-built shack.

I walked inside and saw it was a bit bigger than last time, the ceiling was higher, it was wider too. Dez walked over to us with some sandwiches. "Hey guys! Here's a sandwich Austin should be here soon" Dez said. We took our sandwiches and began to eat, then Austin ran in with his surfboard and his wet suit on that was unzipped until his waist, now you've gotta love those tight wetsuits. "Hey guys I'll be out in a second" Austin said running by giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked into the changing room. I smiled and continued to eat my lovely sandwich. Austin then walked out with some board shorts on that were red along with a white tank top and the necklace I gave him for his birthday. "Mhm these are really good Dez" Austin said sitting down next to me and digging into his sandwich. We talked about Kira and how I told her off and ate for a while then it was around two and we walked outside Austin brought his guitar with him and we sat down next to the beach. I then saw Mimi walking outside the cafe and over to us. "Hey guys!" Mimi said waving at us as she sat down next to us. "Hey Ally! I actually wanted to ask you something could we go over there?" Mimi asked pointing to a boardwalk a couple feet away. I looked back at Trish, Austin and Dez who just all shrugged. "Sure" I said walking over to the board walk with Mimi. We got there and Mimi made it so we were facing away from the beach for some reason. "So um what's up Mimi?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "Well you know I just wanted to ask you if-if you needed any help with anything" Mimi said looking behind me before looking back at me. "No I don't? But thanks?" I said wondering what was going on. I looked back at Mimi who was nodding then looked back at me, "oh well that's good well that's it! Let's go back to the beach" Mimi said as we turned around I gave her a confused look before walked back onto the beach. I saw it was cleared and I looked over to see Trish, Dez, and Mimi were now all sitting on some chairs at the edge of the beach but no Austin? I turned back to the beach then looked down and gasped. Down on the sand were rose petals in a heart and in the middle it spelled out A+A in white rose petals. I looked around and then saw Austin walking over to me smiling with his guitar around him. "Austin what's? What's going on?" I asked looking around, "you'll see" Austin said smiling and grabbing my hand he then walked me over to flat part of sand with a huge heart on it. Austin lightly picked me up then lightly walked on the sand to not make footprint and then to the middle of the heart. "Ally you know how I told you I would sing for you one of these days?" Austin asked me as he set me down. "Yes" I said smiling at Austin who smiled back at me before taking his guitar pick off the neck of the guitar. "Well I wrote this one, well along with the help of Dez well not really it was more me but um anyway I hope you like it" Austin said before he strum a chord then began to sing and my eyes widened, his voice was so beautiful.

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing_

_Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_

_I can't say I'd even notice it was absent_

_Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

Austin the pointed to my eyes and winked making me blush.

_I'll unfold before you_

_What I've strung together_

_The very first words_

_Of a lifelong love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

_I choose you_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_(Yeah)_

Austin sang and pointed at me and then to the crowd that had formed.

_There was a time when I would have believed them_

_If they told me you could not come true_

_Just love's illusion_

Austin then shrugged his shoulders

_But then you found me and everything changed_

_And I believe in something again_

_Austin then looked me in the eye and sang to me, my eyes never tore away from his._

_My whole heart_

_Will be yours forever_

_This is a beautiful start_

_To a lifelong love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

_I choose you_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

I choose you

_We are not perfect_

_We'll learn from our mistakes_

_And as long as it takes_

_I will prove my love to you_

_I am not scared of the elements_

_I am under-prepared, but I am willing_

_And even better_

_I get to be the other half of you_

Austin then pointed to me and took my hand and spun me around again before playing again.

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

_I choose you_

_Yeah_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

I was now in tears and looking at Austin who was smiling at me. I was speechless, he had taken my breath away with this song.

"Ally Dawson. I remember the first day I met you, it changed my life in the end. I met this girl who is everything any man on this living planet would want and I'm lucky enough to call her mine. I know that it's only been about two months of me knowing you. But like I said I had never found love before because I just thought it was something people thought of to make themselves happier but that changed when I met you. It was like the other half of me that I didn't know was empty was filled and it clicked. Almost having you go to New York was like someone taking away half of my body and giving it away. You're the reason why I smile everyday and some morning I have to pinch myself to make sure that this is real. But it is, and again I know we've only know each other for a short amount of time but that's also the thing about life itself. It's short we don't have all day to sit around and let things happen for us, because before we know it those opportunities will slip through our fingers and become things we wished happened but never did. Now I'm never letting you go Ally, sorry but you're stuck with me and I am forever stuck on you Ally." Austin said smiling at me, I was smiling and crying at this point. "So Ally Dawson" Austin said then getting down on one knee. I gasped and covered my hands over my mouth as more tears ran down my wet cheeks. Austin then pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, "will you marry me?" Austin asked as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. I was crying and smiling and my brain was yelling and my heart was racing. Austin looked up at me, I then realized I hadn't said anything. No instead I was sobbing like an idiot. SAY YES! I yelled at myself I nodded then nodded over and over again because I couldn't get words out then I finally let out a pathetic "yes" Austin smiled and slipped the ring onto my ring finger. I looked down at it then up at Austin who stood up and I smiled then lunged myself at him. I crashed my lips into his and Austin grabbed my waist and dipped me as I held onto him not moving my lips from his. I was on cloud nine right now and I never ever wanted to leave. I heard cheers from the background, Austin brought us back up and broke away and pressed our foreheads together. "I love you so much" I said whispering, "and I love you ten times more" Austin said before I was pulled away and pulled into a bone crushing hug from Trish. "Oo let me see it!" Trish said as I showed her the ring that was on my finger, "yeah Austin wasn't just shopping for you necklace when we went to the jewelers" Dez said petting Austin on the back who smiled. "Oh my god! We now have so much to do!" Trish said frantically. I smiled and then looked at Austin, "I know Trish but can't we deal with that tomorrow?" I asked wrapping my arm around Austin's waist. "Oh fine you two have fun you love birds" Trish said smiling at us. Then Mmi came over to us and hugged us both ever so tightly, "ahh my baby boy is growing up!" Mimi said in tears as she hugged us. "Well I'm not a baby anymore mom" Austin said kissing Mimi on the cheek. "I know, I know just I'm so happy for you two" Mimi said. I laughed lightly, "well if you don't mind mom I want to spend time with my fiancé" Austin said making me smile even more making my look like an even bigger idiot. "Alright you two" Mimi said moving aside as we walked towards the car. "Wow you really did a good job with this whole proposal thing" I said as we drove up the hill. "I know I mean it had to be something worth a memory of" Austin said making me laugh which made him laugh, our laughter settled down and we pulled up to the driveway and walked out so we were standing at the doorstep. "So when do you want to get married?" I asked Austin as I dug for my keys in my bag. "Well if it was up to me I would say tomorrow but I know that couldn't happen so whenever you want" Austin said as I slipped the key into the lock and turning it. I opened the door then said "hm well let me see it does take awhile to plan a wedding, but here how about in 94 days. That's three months" I said, "sounds good to me 94 days and counting" Austin said kissing me before kicking the door shut with his foot. Just 94 days until I'm Mrs. Moon.

**So your welcome ;) I hear wedding bells coming up in future chapters! Now I'm starting to think about this story and where it's ending spot is. I love this story to bits it's like my baby (wow I have no life) and I love you guys! But I'm NOT SAYING THIS IS GOING TO END SOON, I REPET NOT GOING TO END SOON. But you know I'm just thinking about it like I already know what my next stories gonna be but I'll tell you all about that some other time. But I hope you guys liked this! The song 'I choose you' is by Sara Bareillies (love her) I hope you guys liked it! I don't know do you think we could get to 230? Maybee? I'm not one of those people who won't update if you don't but 230 would be awesome but I'll update ASAP! I might not be able to tomorrow but for sure if not tomorrow saturday! The weeks almost over so I hope you guys had a good week and YAY the weekends almost here! Also if you haven't seen R5's new music video for one last dance go check it out it's amazing! Also Laura's graduating on saturday YAY! And R5's on Ellen this coming monday so it's a weekend full of furn :)) Anyway please please PLEASEE review! Thank you! 3**


	22. Chapter 22-Your back?

**Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry! I know my update was late :( I was going to update friday night but that evening I was out with some friends and we went under this bridge and long story short I fell down a hill, and because of it I have cuts and buries on my feet, legs, and arms, I also burised my hip and I twisted my stomach muscle so I was very sore and then on saturday I was still very sore :( so I was going to last night but I didn't get to computer till that evening and then I first had to write a paper for school and so did my sister and she had it for the whole night and academics are priority in my house so I didn't get it last night either :( but thank you all sooo much for the 236 reviews! You guys mean so much to me and are so wonderful and amazing you don't even know how much but here I hope you like this chapter! Please review! **

Ally's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and felt Austin's wrapped around me and I felt his breath down my neck, I smiled and looked down at the beautiful engagement ring that was wrapped around my finger. I looked at my phone because we were on the couch let's just say we didn't make it to the bed last night and I sighed I saw it was six-forty five. "Austin?" I said shaking Austin a little as he turned a little grunting. "Austin?" I said shaking him even harder but he wouldn't wake up. I smiled and rolled my eyes before I placed a deep kiss onto his lips, and just as I expected Austin's response was almost immediate. I placed my hands on Austin's chest running them up and down as Austin's arms wrapped tighter around my waist and kissed me deeply, I then pulled away smiling as we were both panting ever so slightly. "Well I'm not going to lie I'll sleep in more if I get woken by that" Austin said his voice was still groggy but still sounded sexy to me. "Well I knew that would be the only way to get you up" I said as I got up and walked down the hall having Austin following me. "I see you haven't taken off your ring yet, not that I don't love it on you but I don't want you to lose circulation on your finger" Austin said worried as we walked into the kitchen making me laugh. "Aw that's so sweet but don't worry I'll be fine I don't think I'll ever want to take it off" I said smiling at the ring as Austin tossed me an apple. "Well I'm just glad you love it" Austin said walking over to me and placing his hands on my waist and took a bite out of my apple. "Hey that was mine!" I said pulling the apple towards my chest. "Oops" Austin said before kissing me on the lips and then pulled away and took my apple, "ok fine I'll eat at the cafe, and oh shoot! I need to go!" I said looking at the clock which read six-fifty-five. I ran out of the kitchen and grabbed my uniform and a bag and then got changed and grabbed my clothes for after my shift and walked out while braiding my hair. "Ah I see you're trying out a braid now?" Austin said handing me my keys, "do you not like it?" I asked while smiling at the fact that he noticed. Austin's eyes widened before he said "no not at all! I just noticed you did something new to your hair making you look even more beautiful" Austin said smiling at me before I gave him a quick kiss before I walked out and drove down to the cafe. I smiled and played with my braid as I walked into the cafe to see Mimi who was washing a counter and Trish was looking at her nails before she looked up at me, "oh hey ms. soon to be Moon" Trish said smiling at me and making me smile and blush. "Yeah I can't wait" I said smiling and grabbing a cup of coffee. "So when is this wedding? Oo can I please be your maid of honor? I'll be amazing at it!" Trish pleaded making me laugh. "Of course Trish you are my best friend after all" I said making Trish smile and give me a bone crushing hug, I honestly have no idea how Dez hasn't broken a bone yet. "And the wedding's gonna be in 94 days" I said Trish nodded before grabbing a notepad before Mimi took it out of her hands. "As much as I'm so happy for Austin and you Ally sweetie but the cafe's now open and I need waitresses" Mimi said making Trish and I get up and walked over to grab some notepads and walked around getting people's orders.

I was waiting for one of my dishes to be ready when I saw a man walk in with a hat and some sunglasses on. I walked over to him and said "hello there! My name is Ally do you need a table?" I then saw the man turn around and we both froze as he slid down his sunglasses so I could see the eyes that I knew all too well.

Dallas. He was here.

"Dallas?" I asked with a low whisper trying to not yell, "what the hell are you doing here?!" I asked annoyed. "I'm here for a business meeting, I'm meeting up with someone here, I didn't think **you **would be here" Dallas barked making me roll my eyes. "Whatever I'll get you a table then I'll get you another waiter cause I don't want to be near you" I said shivering making Dallas laugh and causing me to roll my eyes. I walked him over to a table and saw Trish look over to us. I handed Dallas a menu before Dallas grabbed my hand, "Dallas!" I yelled as Dallas let go of my hand and then looked at me. "So you're engaged?" Dallas asked bitterly, I smirked and said "yes, yes I am" as I crossed my arms over my chest. "To blondie? Really Ally? I'm with you for ten years and you say no but you've been with Austin for only a few months and you'll go jump into his arms" Dallas said standing up, "yeah that's cause Austin isn't you Dallas, move on ok? I'm not going to fight with you because it will just waste my breath but I'm sure you'll find someone sooner or later but I'm gonna go get you another waitress" I said before turning my heels and walking away from Dallas smirking. I asked a girl named Cassidy to take over on Dallas for me I grabbed my other dishes that were ready and I gave them to the people who needed them. Time moved on and Dallas and I kept on glaring at each other before he just finally left which made me ever so happy, I looked at the clock and it read twelve thirty I gasped and got changed I work over time. I walked over to Trish who was sitting at an open booth and said "so I saw Dallass it back" Trish said making me laugh at her nickname for him. "Yeah I don't even know why he's here but I hope he's gone soon" I said before we walked and I saw Dallas walking and Austin hiding behind a tree. I smiled and said "I'll see you later Trish!" Trish waved by and mouthed 'text me later' before she walked over to Dez's store. I walked over to Austin and crept up behind him and said "you wanna go punk?" In the lowest voice possible, Austin whipped around with his fists up then looked at me and let out a breath, "don't do that ever again Ally" Austin said making me laugh. "So I see you saw Dallas" I said annoyed, "yeah I didn't want him to pound me again not that I wouldn't be able to beat him cause come on next to me he looks like a shrimp" Austin said flexing his muscles, I couldn't argue with that at all. "Well let's just not worry about him come on what do you want to do?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around Austin's torso and we walked over to his shack, "how about we got surfing? We haven't done that for a while" Austin said I nodded and we walked into his shack and I placed my bag onto the table and grabbed my wetsuit and walked over to the changing room. "Aw can't you just change out here?" Austin asked whining making me blush like crazy. "No!" I said then closing the door, "well it was worth a shot I mean come on I've already seen it all and I do enjoy what I see" Austin said I could see the cocky grin on his face making me roll my eyes as I slipped on my wetsuit and walked out to find Austin already in his. "Let's go!" Austin said excited grabbing our boards and ran out, I smiled and ran after him. "Race you to the water!" Austin yelled, "no fair! You got a head start!" I yelled back before I got an idea. We were both now running through the water the smaller waves crashing onto my chest I caught up to Austin and pushed him into the water before grabbing my board and hopped on and paddled out further. "Hey cheater!" Austin yelled behind making me laugh, "oops I'm such a bad girl" I yelled back before I saw a wave forming in front of me. I slowly rose on my board as the water rose above me curving slowly over me. I crouched down and kept my balance I could see the clear water carrying my along the water and I lightly brushed my hands on the cool water and I smiled at the feeling. I saw Austin watching me and smiling at me, I smiled and blushed ever so slightly before I jumped off into the cool water as the wave crashed down above me pushing me towards shore. I rose and saw Austin smiling and clapping as I smiled at me as I walked over to him. "Well looks like you don't need my help anymore" Austin said placing his arms on my hips. "Saids the surfing champion" I said making Austin smirk, "yeah I guess but I've been surfing all my life and you just started missy" Austin said. "Oh stop flattering me" I said looking down at the sea foam that was at our feet. "But I love doing that" Austin whined I smiled and pushed him back in the water. Austin rose and glared at me "oh you're gonna pay for that ms. Dawson" Austin said before I could react he threw me over his shoulder and ran out of the water with me on his back. "Austin!" I said laughing as we got many weird looks from people. Austin then finally let me down and shook his head in my face as I put my hands up trying to block the water droplets that were going everywhere. "Ah!" I said running back along the beach. I then squealed as Austin grabbed me around my waist and spun me around as I was pressed against his warm and rock hard chest. Austin finally set us down and I was panting out of breath when Austin was looking down at me, I smiled and we slowly began to close the gap in between our lips before Trish yelled "you need to stop being so cute!" Making Austin and I jump apart. I laughed as Austin groaned and grabbed our boards as Trish and Dez walked over to us. "Oh sorry" I said as we all walked back to Austin's shack, "you should please could one day you two just I don't know keep your hands off each other" Trish said making me laugh, "eh don't think that's possible" Austin said kissing me on the check as I walked into the changing room and grabbing my bag. "You just said that cause you're a guy" Trish said making me laugh as I got my dress on. "Hey offense taken!" Both Austin and Dez said before Trish said "excuse me?" I walked out and saw Austin and Dez both had scared looks on their faces. "Oh nothing!" They both said quickly before Austin ran into the changing room. I laughed and hit Austin's butt as he ran in. "Or maybe not" Trish said looking over at me with one of her eyebrows raised. "Ok fine whatever" I said sitting down on a stool next to Trish. "Well we just stopped by to say hello we're heading to the pier do you want to join us?" Trish asked me as Austin walked out. "Um I think we're ok, I'm really tired" I said looking at Austin who nodded. "Alright well see you guys later!" Trish said waving goodbye with Dez as they both walked out. I looked at Austin who handed me my bag and pointed to the clock, "well it's already four so do you want to head back to the house?" Austin asked me I nodded and then Austin locked up his shack and we got into my car and drove back up to our house. "God Trish at times" Austin said groaning as I slid the key into the lock and I looked up at Austin. "Aw are you made that she always interrupts us?" I asked innocently, "yes!" Austin said whining like a little kid. This made me laugh before I opened the door and Austin said "well let me just ask where were we before?" Austin asked wrapping his arms around my waist and I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I think we were here" I said before kissing Austin. Right before the kiss was about to deepen someone coughed making us both jump and groan.

"Trish please-oh wait um sorry hello Mr. Dawson" Austin said jumping a little and my eyes popped out of my head. Him and Dallas both on the same day?! God can this get any worse. "Dad what are you doing here?" I said through my teeth, "well I heard about this little engagement" my dad said pointing to both of us. "Wait but sir I got your blessing?" Austin said I smiled and thought aww he's so sweet then went back to glaring at my dad. "Yes but I didn't think she would actually say yes!" My dad said. I rolled my eyes and said "of course I would say yes dad! What in the world would make you think I would say no!? And wait how do you know I'm engaged?" I asked curiously, we hadn't had time to tell anyone else yet. "Well let's say a little birdie told me" my dad said, it took me a second to put A and B together but once I got it I was furious. "Dad! You made Dallas, my EX come down here!?" I yelled walking towards my dad. "No he was already planning to come down for a case but I just figured I could ask him" My dad said walking towards me arms crossed. I groaned in frustration, "I think I should go inside" Austin said softly, "no!" I said turning back to him before my dad said "no! I think you should just go and let a father and daughter talk" My dad said. I looked back at Austin who nodded and began to walk to his car, I then glared at my dad before walking over to Austin. "Austin you don't have to go" I said grabbing Austin's hand out of the open window. "No I don't want to make an even bigger mess but don't worry I'll just be at Trish and Dez's" Austin said kissing my hand before driving away I sighed then walked back to my dad. "Well good job you scared him away!" I said annoyed as we walked inside. "Well I'm just wondering if you 100% sure about this all Ally, I mean look marriage it's a big deal. You're committing yourself to the person, forever. You can't go around kissing other people after your wedding day-" my dad said before I cut him off. "Excuse me!? Do you think I would actually cheat on Austin?" I asked shocked. "Well it happens Ally, I thought your mother wouldn't but look what happened" My dad said, oh I get it now. I sighed and walked to my dad, "look dad I'm really sorry about mom but that's not going to happen to me and Austin, I'm sure I'll never stop loving even if stops loving me which I doubt will happen. And maybe with you and mom it was like Dallas and I, it just wasn't meant to be" I said softly my dad sighed and said. "Fine I know honey but I just, it doesn't add up to me in my head" my dad said as I pulled out some pasta. "Well we can work on that equation together" I said smiling and for the first time in a long time my dad and I had dinner together. I mean of course there was arguments because my dad and mine relationship is beyond perfect. Finally after arguing over what happened with Dallas then he let me explain and he apologises at eleven he finally left. I waved goodbye as he drove out and I then cleaned the kitchen table. I then looked at the clock and saw it was already midnight, I sighed and walked upstairs and got into my pajamas and got into bed. I tossed and turned for half an hour not getting the comfort that Austin brought to me when he had his arms around me. I then found myself without thinking driving to Dez and Trish's house in my pajamas. I then rang the doorbell to the dark house, I waited a minute and realized it was pointless I was sure everyone was fast asleep and I was the only idiot awake at this hour. I began to walk out when I heard the door open and I saw Austin standing there with his boxers on, I smiled and ran over to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" Austin asked as he rested his chin on my head. "Oh I can leave" I said pulling away before Austin pulled me back, "not that's not it at all! I just thought your dad would still be there" Austin said looking down at me. "No he left at eleven, I just-I just missed you" I said hugging Austin tighter who hugged me back. "I missed you too" Austin said. "Here come with me" Austin said as we walked inside and quietly shut the door and walked into the guest bedroom. "I feel so sneaky" I said giggling as Austin lead me into the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind us. "Yeah sure you're so sneaky" Austin said as we laid down on the bed. "Hey now I'm so sneaky!" I said looking up at Austin who wrapped his arm around my waist making me smile. "Yes you're my little sneaky girl" Austin said pulling me closer to his chest and I smiled and snuggled up next to him. "Goodnight Austin" I said half asleep, "goodnight Ally" Austin said before we both fell asleep wrapped up in each other's embrace.

**So there you have it! People have come back! But don't worry Dallas won't ruin anything! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm going to try to update as much as I can this week but I don't know when you guys all get out of school or if your in school but this is my final week of school (until September) but I hope for you all who are still in school that you get out soon! I just have finals this week which means a lot of work for me ;( so I will try to update whenever I can but please understand if it ins't as much as it usually is! Anyway thanks so much for reading again I'm so thankful for you guys! Also Laura graduated yay! And um R5 was on Ellen today so that's amazing as well! I hope your weekends were all better than mine ;) and that your mondays were good too! Have an amazing week I'll update as soon as I can! And please review :) 3**


	23. Chapter 23-Be careful

**Hey! So I'm so so sooooo sorry this is such a late update I know! :( but I had finals which were stressful and my friends leaving the state for the whole summer tomorrow so I've been having to try to be with her. Also today was my last day of school! YAY! Well until the fall ;) but still yay! So you asked for drama so let's see what ya get, also I added steam this time. Now I know you may not like steam but I did change the rating of this and if you don't I totally understand! But you don't have to read it! It's just adding something but it's not like you'll miss anything important to the plot if you don't read it so PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE STEAM the just don't read that part ;) anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm so sorry again for the late update but now that schools's out I'll be quicker with my updates :) Enjoy! **

Ally's P.O.V

It's been a month since I saw my dad and Dallas on the same day and so far we've made some process with the wedding. We're just going to have a simple church wedding, nothing too fancy even though Austin keeps on telling me that I could have a huge wedding no matter how many times I decline the offer. But other than that we have a lot of work to do. I was standing in the kitchen chopping some bananas and strawberries then Austin walked into the kitchen stretching and yawning causing his tank top to rise making me lick my lips. "Hey there you" Austin said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me into his warm embrace. "What are you making?" Austin asked me as I smiled and placed the cut up fruit in bowls. "Well I was going to surprise you with some fruit salad for breakfast but I guess it isn't much of a surprise anymore since you've already seen it" I said turning around so I was facing Austin. "Oh here look!" Austin said covering his eyes and turned around and tried to feel his way over to the table with his extra hand. "I never saw anythin-ow!" Austin said as he walked into the table and then fell over. I laughed and carried the two bowls over to the table as Austin was getting up, "I thought I was the clumsy one in this relationship?" I said smiling at Austin as I popped a berry in my mouth. "You are it's a one time thing for me to fall down unlike you" Austin said making me laugh. Then Austin's phone rang the exact same time my phone buzzed. "Oh! One second" Austin said picking up his phone before saying "hello?" Then walking outside and closing the door. I then looked down at my phone and it had a text from Trish saying,

Hey Ally!

So our shift has been moved to noon yay! Anyway I'll see you then

Trish

I smiled and closed my phone before eating some more berries. I waited and then saw Austin walking back inside, "hey so who was that?" I asked as Austin sat back down and set his phone on the table. "Oh it was just my dad" Austin said shrugging, I sighed knowing Austin and his dad's relationship wasn't the best and it hasn't been the best in a long time. "And?" I asked looking at Austin who sighed and said "he wants me to fly over to Miami today for the weekend. He got my a ticket that I got in the mail yesterday but I don't want to go" Austin said popping another piece of fruit in his mouth. "Austin! When is this flight suppose to take off?" I asked grabbing Austin's face so he was looking straight at me which he wasn't doing before. "Today" Austin mumbled. I sighed then smiled and said "Austin I really do think you should go, you know this could help your relationship with your dad and since he's gonna be coming here in two months anyway you should patch things up before the wedding. Please do it for me? I want everyone to happy on that day" I said pleading making Austin sigh and then look up at me and smile softly. "Yeah but I only really care that one person is happy on that day, and every day and that's you" Austin said making me smile and blush. I then gave Austin a sweet long kiss before pulling away.

"But do I really have to? I'll miss you" Austin said as we grabbed the bowls and brought them to the sink. "Yes! I'll miss you too but you need to go, how long are you there for?" I asked as I placed the two dishes in the dishwasher then turning it on. "Three days and my flight leaves at two" Austin said the last part slowly making my eyes widen. "What? It's-" I said before looking at the clock and gasped it was already ten thirty. "Austin! You need to pack now!" I said hitting Austin on the arm to make him move. "Fine, fine but I quickly need to close down my shack but I'll be back in like ten minutes" Austin said as he walked towards the front door. "Um aren't you forgetting something?" I asked motioning to his boxers and t-shirt. "Nope! Bye! Love you!" Austin said before running out I sighed then laughed at how childish Austin was. I cleaned up the rest of the kitchen then went upstairs and got changed into some jean shorts and a long light blue denim shirt that was longer than my shorts. I then walked outside in our backyard and began to read my book. I then heard the door open and I got out of my comfortable chair and my useless efforts to try to tan and saw Austin walking inside looking almost out of breath. "Hey?" I said walking over to Austin who was catching his breath, "you okay?" I asked grabbed a glass and filling it with water. "Yeah I just saw Kira though" Austin said making my body tense. "Did you tell her we were engaged?" Austin asked me making me smile at the word, "no" I said quietly. "Okay well she doesn't think that, like at all" Austin said chugging down some water then saying "I had to run to the car to avoid her" Austin said before looking at me and then his eyes traveling up and down my body. "Well someone looks nice today" Austin said huskily making me blush as Austin walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling our bodies closer to each other. "Why thank you good sir" I said smiling as Austin then set kisses down my neck, making me moan in response.

**(Steam! Steam! Do not read if you don't want to!)**

I began to melt into the him when I saw the time, "Austin mhh- it's mhh- already eleven mhh-eleven thirty" I said then Austin took his amazing lips off my neck and said into my ear. "Then let's be quick" Austin said and with that I crashed my lips with his. Our lips moving perfectly as I rocked my hips against Austin making a deep groan come from his mouth which made me wonder how in the world I was standing because my knees decided to stop working as soon as that ever so lovely noise came out of Austin's mouth. I felt Austin's hand move up my shirt, his fingers going up and down my shirt made me shiver. I jumped up and locked my legs around Austin's waist as he walked us over to the coach and then set me down with him on top. Austin's lips then went back to my neck making moans come out of my mouth as I unbuttoned his shirt and soon threw it across the room. Austin's lip's soon left my neck but mine were soon on his toned muscles sucking and nipping ever so slightly, I then reached Austin's boxers which had a large tent in them I was about to slid them down when I was pulled back up. I frowned making Austin laugh before he said "this needs to go" Austin said as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt then kissing my skin as he exposed more and more of it. Soon my shirt was thrown across the room along with Austin's shirt. I pulled Austin into another harsh kiss full of want and lust, then I felt Austin's hands on my back and unclipped my bra strap and let it slid off my shoulders and threw it across the room. Austin pulled away and looked at me panting and smiling as I was also trying to catch my breath, "you're so beautiful Ally" Austin said lightly brushing his fingertips down my body as if he was painting me. All I could do was smile and blush before Austin's lips were back on mine and for a second the kiss was sweet before it turned back to lust and want. Soon my panties and Austin's boxers joined the pile of clothing, I moaned as Austin's fingers moved in circles inside of me making me lose all of my thoughts. My brain was fogged up with pleasure, I then went into focus and saw the clock which read eleven fifty, "Austinnn mhhhh. Not wanting to sound, mhhhhh rude but hurry up mhhh" I said as I dug my fingers into Austin's back. "As you wish" Austin said into my ear before entering me cause loud moans to leave both of our mouths, in and out faster and faster and then we were both coming down from out high. Bodies shaking along with our jagged breaths as Austin fell down next to me panting.

**(A/N: All done! Steam is over)**

I then caught my breath and kissed Austin's head before saying "come on now you've had your fun now we need to go pack" I said, Austin smiled then nodded. I got up and I got changed into my uniform and Austin got changed into some board shorts and tank top. We then went upstairs and grabbed Austin's things, very quickly I might add. "Ok do you have everything?" I asked zipping Austin's bag as Austin grabbed his carry on, "yes everything except for you" Austin said kissing my head making me blush. "Well I would love to come but it's more of a father son thing I'm pretty sure not, father son and son's fiance" I said making Austin laugh. "Now come on!" I said looking at the clock which read noon, I grabbed Austin's hand as we ran downstairs and I quickly texted Trish asking her if Dez could take Austin. Austin put his things in my car's trunk and we drove down to the cafe, "now don't have some other surfer guy show up and win your heart in three days" Austin said, "Austin that's never going to happen" I said rolling my eyes as we pulled into the parking lot and saw Dez waiting next to his car. "But it could" Austin said grabbing his bag, "but it won't!" I said as we walked over to Dez. "Hey guys! You ready Austin?" Dez said as he took Austin's bag and putting it in the car, "thanks man just let me say bye to Ally first" Austin said then Dez nodded and got in the car. "Bye, I'll see you in three days" Austin said before pulling me into a deep kiss which we kept just like that not deepening it. I then pulled away as soon as my lungs reminded me I needed oxygen flowing through them so I could breath, "three days" I said softly looking up at Austin. "I love you" Austin said pulling away and walking over to the passenger's door but not letting go of my hand, "I love you too, I'll see you soon" I said kissing Austin again before they drove off as I waved goodbye. I sighed and then walked into the cafe to see Kira waiting on some people and Trish and Mimi, "hey Ally!" Trish said walking over to me as I was putting my hair up. "Hey! Austin left for Mimi today" I said pouting, "hey he'll be back soon" Trish said smiling at me before handing me a notepad as we went around getting people's orders. I went around running from person to person while trying to avoid Kira and while trying to get something that I could call lunch since I've only had fruit today and a girl get's hungry while waiting on people. Finally at nine we were done, Mimi needed extra help and I couldn't say no and Trish had a date with Dez so she wasn't there. So it was just me, Kira and everyone else but mostly just me and Kira. I had avoided her pretty well until we were closing up and I was walking to my car when I heard some footsteps running towards me I then saw Kira running over to me, "Ally! Hey I was wondering could you drive me to my house? I'm sorry it's just my car isn't working and a tow truck is coming tomorrow, I'll even drive!" Kira said, I sighed and said "sure!" With the fakest smile plastered on my face. "Oh yay! Thank you! It's just a ten minute drive" Kira said as we got in the car and I thought 'great a whole ten minutes.' Most of the drive was silent until Kira was at a red light when she looked at my hand which I was tapping on the dashboard, it was a nervous habit. "Wait Ally, let me see your hand" Kira said squinting, "oh this one?" I asked nervously as I showed her my right hand. "No the other one" Kira said sounding more and more scary, I sighed and showed her and a gasp come from Kira's mouth. "You're engaged!? To Austin? It better not be Austin" Kira said looking at me with daggers. "Well it is! Ok?! Just get over yourself Kira!" I said crossing my hands over my chest, I really did try to be nice to her but she makes it pretty damn hard to be nice. "I can't believe this!" Kira said then stepping on the gas pedal, I then gasped and yelled "KIRA!" I then closed my eyes as I heard a loud honk ringing through my ears then a bright light coming towards us then the world went dark.

Austin's P.O.V

I was sitting in my bedroom at my dad's house tuning my guitar since I wasn't used to the time difference when my phone rang, I looked and saw it was Trish. I then looked at the clock, it was twelve thirty here then it would be nine thirty there? Why would she be calling me? "Hello?" I asked, then I heard someone cry and my entire body tensed. "Hello?" I said louder, "Austin?" Trish asked in shaky voice. "Trish? What's going on?" I asked nervous on why Trish would be calling me instead of Ally unless, "it's Ally" Trish said. Damn it. I got up and said "what's going on? Is she okay?" I asked nervous. "I-I don't know. I got a call from the emergency room saying her and Kira got in a car accident, Austin. They said one died while the other one survived but they won't tell me who" Trish said crying again. I felt tears water in my eyes and I said "okay just um call me if you hear anything okay?" I asked before saying bye to Trish and I packed everything back into my suitcase. I can't lose Ally, not now not ever. I grabbed my carry on and then saw my dad walked out rubbing his eyes "where are you going? You just got here" My dad said. "I know but I can't stay, it's Ally she's in trouble" I said before walking out. Don't worry Ally I'm coming, I just hope you there for me when I get there.

**Sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger! Sooo who lived and who died... that is the question isn't it? ;) sorry this chapter was a bit short! Sorry! But there's something fun to thrown in so we'll have to see who lives! And if Austin get's there on time or could it be too late? Anyway I hope you guys all finish off school soon! My school day today there was like no one there ;) cause ugh dumb single monday but hey it's all done! And I hope your summer's all start soon too! Also I was wondering if you could follow this awesome person on twitter for me? You won't regret it! - stunningmarno **

**anyway please PLEASE review! That would be amazing! I'll update ASAP! I'll try tomorrow but I might not be able to but for sure Wednesday! Anyway I hope you guys started off your week well! :) don't forget to review ;)**


	24. Chapter 24-Do or Die

**Hey I'm sooo sorry! I wanted to update yesterday but I didn't get the computer :( but here! You'll learn who dies and who lives ;) but also thank you again soo much for the reviews and for reading it means sooo much to me! I hope you guys have been having an amazing week and don't forget to review when your done :)**

Austin's P.O.V

I ran out of the airport with my bags in my hands, it was about six in the morning and I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep but that was at the bottom of my list of priorities and seeing Ally was on top. I saw a taxi driver and ran over to him, "hi can you take me to the closet's hospital?" I asked and the driver nodded and I got in the car and we took off. Trish texted me saying that they were at the hospital closest to the airport so I better be going to the right one. The driver pulled up in front of the hospital and I pulled out a fifty dollar bill and said "keep the change" quickly before I grabbed my things from the trunk and ran into the hospital. I saw people running around and some waiting with their head in their hands, I sighed and ran over to the desk, "um hello there. I'm looking for Ally Dawson? I'm her finace" I said to the lady who then said "alright one second sir" the lady said I sighed and began to tap my foot. I know it was like two seconds but to me it seemed like forever, I then saw Trish looking around I ran over to her with my bags. "Trish!" I said running over to her to see her checks were lightly glazed with tears. "Come with me Austin" Trish said grabbing my arm making me worried as we ran up the flights of stairs. Trish was taking me to the ICU which was on the fourth floor sure I was completely out of breath once we got there but I didn't care. Trish opened the door that lead us into the waiting room where I saw Dez, my mom and Lester along with Kira's parents. Oh great. "Hey so where is Ally?" I asked as I walked over to Dez who was sitting down and was very quiet. "I don't know, on the one who lived they had to do surgery on her leg and some stitches on her side so they said they were almost done with the surgery so they're going to tell us once they're done" Dez said and all I could do was nod. I took a seat next to Dez and sighed and ran my hands through my hair and rested my head in my hands. "Hey I'm going to go get some coffee do you want any?" Dez asked me, I looked up to him and nodded then Dez patted my back and nodded before walking away. I kept running my hands through my hair, it's a nervous habit like how Ally would chew her hair. Which I will get to see again because she it ok, she has to be. Dez came back with the coffee and I drank it all down and then soon just watched the clock as it slowly ticked away. It was about seven thirty when a doctor walked out and over to us. "Hello my name is Doctor Eric Shepard but just call me Eric" Eric said to all of us. "Now what happened was we found the car that Ms. Starr and Ms. Dawson in upside down but with many dents on the sides. We got both girls out but in surgery one lost just too much blood" Eric said making me tense. "Now Mr and Mrs Starr" Eric began as we all grabbed onto every single word he was saying. "You can go see Kira in recovery" Eric said and just as those words came out from his mouth he cut the rope that was holding my heart and let it drop to the ground and shatter into millions of pieces. "I am so sorry Mr. Dawson but you daughter did not make it" Eric said. I knew that Eric was saying other things about copping and shit about how they're are people who can help me through this but the only person who could would be Ally. My head began to pound I saw Trish crying into Dez's chest and my mom came over to me and hugged me even though I tried to get away. "Austin" my mom said as I was trying to get out of her grasp, "Austin! Stop it. Okay? Just please" my mom said her voice shaking. I stopped fighting and let the tears run down my cheeks, I cried into her shoulder my tears I doubt would ever stop coming. I thought back to the last time I saw Ally, her smile, her laugh, the way her lips feel against mine, and now that's all been taken away from me, forever.

I then jolted awake, I felt my cheeks that they were wet. I looked to around me to see I was still on the airplane, I sighed and heard the lady say "we have arrived in California I hope you enjoyed your flight and we can't wait to travel with you again" then people started to get out. Since it was still early there weren't many people on the plane so I was out pretty quickly, I ran well more like speed-walked to the baggage claim and got my things then ran out looking for a taxi. I found one and asked him to take me to the closest hospital which was where Trish told me they were. The whole ride there I was hoping that I didn't have some freaky into the future dream, because Ally can't die. Or not now sure everyone dies but not today. The taxi driver pulled up and I handed him a fifty thanked him and told him to keep the change, I ran into the lobby and some people crying while others were rejoicing. I ran over to the front desk, "hello I'm looking for Ally Dawson, I'm her finace" I said tapping the desk with my finger as the lady looked Ally up. "Go up to the ICU and you'll figure out where she is" the lady said I gave her a quick smile before running up the stairs with my bags and I soon reached the fourth floor where the ICU was. I saw Dez, Lester, my mom, Trish, and Kira's parents just like the dream. I prayed to god that the end of this day won't turn out the same as my dream. "Oh thank god you're here" Trish said giving me a hug and then my mom came and gave me a hug and said "whatever happens you'll be okay" I nodded knowing if Ally died I would never be okay but I still nodded. I set my things down when we saw a doctor walking over to us and we all went silent. "Hello there, my name is doctor Eric Shepard, but you can call me Eric" Eric said I nodded then he continued. "We found the girls hanging from their seats of the upside down car. We got them both out and into surgery, one unfortunately lost just too much blood and bled out on the table, we did try everything we could to keep her alive. For the other girl she has a broken leg and some stitches on her right side but she'll be alright, now who is here for Ms. Starr?" Eric asked as Kira's parents nodded and he walked over to them, then I heard her mother begin to cry. Eric said some words before walking over to us, "Ally made it, you can go see her but only one at a time she's still awake but I don't want her to be overwhelmed me she wakes up" Eric said Lester and I both shook his hand and said thank you. Ally. She's alive, I didn't lose her. I smiled then I looked over to Kira's parents who were crying, sure I didn't like Kira but I still felt very bad. I walked over to them and said "I am so sorry for your loose, this shouldn't of happened" then Kira's mom hugged me before I walked away. I walked back to the seats and Lester asked if he could go see Ally first and I said yes of course while I waited with Trish and Dez and we played go fish. As much as I wanted to go see Ally first and be the only one I let everyone else go, when they came back they all said she hadn't woken up yet. The Trish came back as Dez and I were played yet another game of go fish. It's the one game Dez knows how to play so I was stuck with it. "You're turn Austin" Trish said smiling at me as I got up and walked into Ally's room. I looked at her, her foot was up in a cast and her skin was a bit pale and there were different needles inside of her. I smiled and walked over to her and pulling up a chair and held her hands, and kissed them softly. "I'm so glad you pulled through Ally. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see you're again or hear you so thank you" I said tears swelling up in my eyes. Then I just sat there and watched her and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I was about half asleep when I heard a voice, "Austin?" "Austin?" Now I was dreaming about pancakes so I don't know how my name got in there then I opened my eyes and saw Ally looking down at me, "Austin?" Ally said again her voice was weak. "Ally!" I said my eyes were now fully open, "hey" Ally said smiling at me with tears in her eyes. "I thought I lost you" I said looking up at Ally. "Sorry but I guess you're stuck with me" Ally said making me laugh before I connected my lips to Ally's with a deep kiss. I tasted Ally's tears as they slipped down her cheeks and glazed over my lips, I pulled away and brushed her tears away. Ally smiled at me and I placed a kiss on her head before everyone else came in and gave her hugs. Then Eric walked in, "well I'm glad to see you're awake " Eric said smiling. "How are you feeling?" Eric asked as he wrote some stuff down. "I'm feeling better, my side hurts though" Ally said as I squeezed her hand. "Oh well Ms. Dawson in the accident you broke your leg caused by when the car flipped over and glass from the window broke and was in your side so we needed to remove that" Eric said, "oh thank you what about Kira?" Ally asked and that's when we all went quite. "She didn't make it Ms. Dawson" Eric said as Ally gasped. "Oh my god, wait so Kira died?" Ally asked shocked, "yes were you two close?" Eric asked Ally. "Not really but I'm still sad about it" Ally said running her hands through her hair. I kissed her head again before Eric spoke again, "also Ms. Dawson we found something out" Eric said. Oh no, nothing bad right? "Um what?" Ally asked nervous. "Well you weren't the only one in the accident" Eric said, "wait what?" Ally asked looking at me now I'm guessing she might of caught onto what he was saying since she's way smarter than me but I was still clueless. "Well there were three people riding in the car" Eric said with a smile, then Ally, Trish, and my mom gasped while all of the guys were still confused. "Are you saying what I think you saying?" Ally asked a smile on her face. "Yes, Ms. Dawson you're pregnant and don't worry the baby is just fine they weren't hurt at all" Eric said. I was shocked, me Austin Moon.

A father?

"Ah!" Ally said hugging me tightly as I smiled and hugged her back, "this is amazing Austin! I mean do you want this?" Ally asked me nervously. I smiled and said "a little you running around? Of course!" I said making Ally smile and kiss me deeply before Trish coughed again, my god. "Ok this is cute and all but can you please let the girls' best friend have a minute without her finace all over her?" Trish asked as I backed away. "Alright I'll be in the lobby when you need me" I said winking at Ally who blushed before I walked out with Dez. "Well congrats man!" Dez said patting my back, "thanks" I said with a goofy smile on my face. "Just think a year from now you'll be married and will have a little girl or boy" Dez said making me smile. "I kinda want it to be a girl" I said making Dez laugh, "of course you do" Dez said making me roll my eyes. "Well hey at least Ally's alive" Dez said making me sigh, "yeah I know man I'm pretty sure I would of died if she did." I said, "yeah I know you would of and I'm sure even if she did die you would still talk non stop about her" Dez said making me roll my eyes and shove him lightly. Then Lester walked over to us and said "Austin can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and got up and walked over to Lester. "Now Austin I know that you may think I'm not the hugest fan of you but I'm not but do see how happy Ally is around with you and since I know you aren't leaving anytime so I'm happy for you guys" Lester said before giving me a hug. The Lester walked over the desk to fill out some forms and I just blinked, so he doesn't like me still but is still happy for us? I guess that's good? Then I saw Trish walk out and said "hey lover boy Ally wants you" Trish said as I got up and smiled and walked into Ally's room. "Hey you" Ally said smiling at me. "Hey how are you feeling?" I asked as I sat down next to her bed. "Good but I would feel better if you came up here with me" Ally said smiling as I climbed onto the bed with her being careful to not touch her stitches or her broken leg. "So did you get to spend any time with your dad?" Ally asked me as she played with my hair. "Kinda I mean we went out to dinner and talked a bit but I'm sure I'll see him at the wedding" I said shrugging, "but are you two better at all?" Ally asked me looking down at me. "Yes don't worry" I said kissing the top of her head. "Now enough about me how are you feeling?" I asked "I'm good still sore but they said I get to leave tomorrow so I'll get to be with you in our own house" Ally said smiling. "Yes but you're on bed rest" I said pointing my finger at her, then Ally laughed and said "okay yes mom" before smiling at me and kissing me deeply. Our lips moved together perfectly before pulling away and I moved further up on the bed and Ally rested her head on my chest. "Hey I'm so glad you're okay, I love so much Ally" I said Ally smiled and said "I love you too" and then we fell asleep tightly wrapped up in each others arms.

**Soo there you have it! First off did you like Austin's P.O.V? Also did you think Austin's dream was real or did you know it was fake? I wouldn't kill Ally on you guys don't worry ;) I'm gonna update as soon as I can! Hopefully that will be tomorrow! I will try my very hardest! But thank ya guys sooo much for readingg and reviewing! Don't forget to review! Pleaseee :) I hope you guys had a great weekk! And I will update soon! I think I'm gonna either have Ally's coming home or some wedding planes we'll see ;) please review! :)**


	25. Chapter 25-Safe and Sound

**So hey there! Your welcome for not killing Ally ;) but anyway I am so happy that you guys liked the last chapter! I'm also really sorry if this one is short! :( but I still hope you guys like it! Please review and here since people are wondering if this story is over? Well it's not yet ;) but I'm afraid that I'm going to be ending this story soon :( I do love this story like it's my baby but all good things must come to an end. So I'm thinking we have about three more chapter left so please stick with this story until the end :) But I'm going to be posting a new story soon after I end this one but I'll tell you guys more about that one in the last chapter but please review! Also happy Father's day to everyone! I hope you guys and your dads or whoever you celebrate fathers day had a great day! Please review! :)**

Ally's P.O.V

So it had been about a month since the accident and a few days I got my stitches out which was nice because those things are very uncomfortable to sleep with. And in about a week they'll take my cast off, as for the wedding plans Trish and I have sorted out what time we're going to have it, noon. What type of cake we are having, red velvet since red is my favorite color and Austin's fine with whatever cake it is as long as he gets to have some of it. I have Trish and two of my old college friends, Anna and Rose as my bridesmaids but they won't be able to come until the day before the wedding so it will just be Trish, Mimi and I shopping for my wedding dress but I guess that's easier than having ten different opinions coming your way. I was sitting outside reading a book when I heard the front door slam shut. I turned around and saw a tiny bit of blond hair, I then slowly got up and grabbed my crutches while I made my way over to Austin. I saw Austin by the sink and I hopped over to him, "Austin?" I asked as I saw Austin turn around but covered half of his face. "Oh hey Ally! Wait what are you doing standing up? Here" Austin said walking me back over to the coach, "thank you for caring but I easily could of walked over here myself. Now why are you covering half of your face?" I asked touching Austin's hand that was covering half of his face as he flinched. "Oh nothing! You know I just felt like touching-my own skin" Austin said sounding confused with what he just said. I giggled then said "Austin come on, we can do this the easy way and you can just show me or we can do this the hard way" I said trying to move Austin's hand but he wouldn't budge then Austin got up and smirked, "I would love to see what horrible thing you would do" Austin said making me smirk. I then stood up and put a tiny bit of weight onto my foot and then fell over, "Ally!" Austin said running over to me with both hands I smiled then looked up at his face and saw he had a black eye. "Austin!" I yelled pointing at his eye as Austin helped me up and then sighed. "Oops?" Austin said making me roll my eyes. "Go get me a wet cloth or else I will" I began and then Austin nodded and got up and grabbed a cloth then rinsing it with some cool water then walking back and handing it to me. "Thank you now please tell me what in the world happened?" I said as I softly placed the damp cloth on his swollen eye. Austin sighed and then said "well I was walking back from giving my last lesson for the day but then Elliot showed up. I then walked past him and then he started to mock me, I brushed it off but then he started talking about you" Austin stopped and clenched his fists which I took with my free hand and held. "Go on" I said as I looked at his eye which had calmed down a little and was now just dark. "He was saying how I stole you from Dallas just so I could get in your pants which ticked me off so I told him to stop before I punch him, as you can guess he didn't so he punched me and then I punched him and then Trish and my mom showed up and stopped us" Austin said sighing. I smiled slightly and said "well thank you for standing up for me and all but don't let your anger get the best of you okay? Now come on we need to get changed Trish just texted me saying to come over to her house for some lunch" I said kissing Austin on the lips softly before we both got up. I began to walk but then I felt my body being picked up "ah! Austin" I said squealing as Austin walked carrying me bridal style. "I'm just helping you out" Austin said as we walked up into our bedroom and he placed me down carefully on the bed. I then grabbed his collar and pulled him down with me before connecting our lips. I kissed Austin with passion and he kissed me back with just as much passion, Austin had his arms holding him up but then I began to kiss his neck which my lips missed so much and Austin then fell ontop of me. "Ah, um Austin?" I asked against Austin neck, "Mhmm" Austin said, "you're on my leg" I squeaked out and then Austin jumped up and looked at me worried. "Oh shit! I didn't mean too! Are you okay?" Austin asked me as he looked at me then my leg. I laughed and said "yes I'm fine now can you hand me my yellow sundress?" I asked sitting back up on the bed as Austin walked to my closet and pulled out my yellow dress. "You know I do love you in yellow" Austin said winking at me before he handed me my dress which I slipped on easily since I wasn't going to try to put on shorts over this huge cast. I then hopped over to the bathroom and put on some mascara and some lip balm then walked out to find Austin in some brown shorts and a green v neck fixing his hair. "Are you ready?" I asked as I grabbed my purse and put my phone in it. "Oh yeah! Here let me get that" Austin said grabbing my purse and helping me down the stairs then carrying me to the car. "You know you forgot my crutches? Cause you can't carry me everywhere" I said, "aw why can't I?" Austin said pouting as he placed me down in his car. "Cause after we are going to Trish and Dez's we are going to go get an ultrasound remember? And no offence Austin but I'm pretty sure everyone would find it weird if you carried me in there'' I said smiling. Austin sighed and said "fine I'll go get them" Austin then kissed the top of my head and walked back inside then came out with my crutches and put them in the trunk then got in the car and we drove off to Trish and Dez's house.

We pulled up to their house and Austin helped me out then we ran the doorbell and Dez opened it wearing an apron saying "World's best dad CHEF" I smiled at the apron as Dez said "come on in! Yeah my dad didn't want it so he gave it to me" Austin laughed then we walked in and saw Trish setting the table outside and there was food on the table that smelled amazing. "Hey guys! Okay so come on over!" Trish said waving at us to come over which we did. I made my way over as Austin helped me and we all sat down. "So how's the cafe?" I asked as Dez handed us some of his burgers and some sodas to Trish and Austin and a water to me. "Boring but so busy you're lucky you don't have to work" Trish said rolling her eyes making me laugh as I took a piece of my burger and put it in my mouth. "Wait Austin dude what happened to your eye?" Dez asked pointing to Austin's eye. "Long story short Elliott was in town, said some things that made me mad and in the end I got a black eye" Austin said taking a sip of his soda. "Oh gosh I hate that guy" Trish said, Dez then looked us then said "so a little birdy told me that you two are getting your first ultrasound today!" I was confused on how he knew but then I looked at Austin. "What? You have Trish to gush to so can't I gush to Dez?" Austin asked making Trish and I laugh. "Babe I'm not at you for gossiping with Dez" I said laughing some more as Austin stuck his tongue out at me. " I know you won't know for a while but what do you want it to be?" Dez asked me, "hmm I'm good either way" I said smiling. "I hope it's a girl" Trish says. "Me too" Austin adds. "Hey now dude don't you want a boy? That's what I hope it is" Dez says, "yeah sure but not this time around" Austin said squeezing my hand under the table. "Well here I'm going to place a bet, I bet fifty dollars it's going to be a girl" Trish says. "Well I bet its' a boy" Dez says. "Oh also Mimi wants it to be a boy too" Dez says smirking. "Come Ally don't you have a preference?" Trish asks me as she takes a sip of her beer. "No I mean I'll be happy with whoever this little guy or girl is" I say smiling. "Rgh you're no fun" Trish says making me laugh "so sorry" I said then we kept on eating. We kept talking and we then had some dessert which was some cake that had a baby face on it. "Wow this is um quite something Dez" I said looking down at the cake. "Why thank you it took me hours to perfect" Dez said kissing his fingertips and throwing them in the air. "It took him about ten minutes" Trish said rolling her eyes as she cut us some cake making me laugh. We were eating some cake and talked some more until it was about five. "Oh we need to go! Our appointment is at five-thirty!" I said as I got up and then began to fall over before Austin caught me. "Remember you only have one leg at the moment?" Austin said helping me back up and giving me my crutches as we walked to the front door with Trish and Dez behind us. "Well stop by the cafe when you get back! We all want to see a photo!" Trish said giving us hugs along with Dez, "okay we will! Now we need to leave" Austin said grabbing my hand as we walked out the door and got into the car. "Well someone was in a rush" I said laughing as we drove to the doctors office. "Hey I just don't want to be late you know'' Austin said making me laugh. "Alrightt" I said before Austin turned on some music and we sang along while getting strange looks from people.

We then pulled up into the parking lot and walked in to find a bunch of other pregnant ladies and a few men. But many looked older than Austin and I, we checked in and sat down as the other ladies looked at me as we sat down. "I feel like they're judging me with their eyes'' I whispered into Austin's ear as he squeezed my hand. "They're just jealous that you have such a hot fiancée" Austin said making me laugh. "But just don't worry about them okay?" Austin said kissing my head as I closed my eyes and rested my head on Austin's shoulder listening to the steady sound of his heart. "Ally Dawson and Austin Moon?" The nurse asked making me open my eyes as we both stood up, "that's us" Austin said smiling and helped me down the hall and into one of the rooms. "Here just take a seat on the bed, looks like you got into quite the accident" the nurse said as she grabbed a machine and some gel and rubber gloves. "Yeah I guess you could say that" I said smiling. I put on some shorts that the nurse gave me and lifted my dress so it didn't cover my stomach.

"Alright Ms. Dawson now this isn't going to hurt but it might feel a bit cold alright?" The nurse said as she squeezed some of the gel onto her hand as I nodded. She then rubbed some on my stomach, I was holding onto Austin's hand and looking at the screen. "Now I'm going to use this to see if we can pick up any sound waves and get a picture of your baby" the nurse said before moving the small stick around my stomach, she did this for a few minutes and we got nothing. And I got more and more nervous, what if it's not even there? Or dead? Or- "oh here! We caught something!" The nurse said making my eyes glue themselves on the screen. I smiled, there was a very small but very real figure curled up on the screen. "And that Ms. Dawson and Mr. Moon is your baby" the nurse said. "Um thank you" Austin breathed out. I felt my eyes water, there was my baby. I looked down at my stomach and then up and Austin who was smiling and looking down at me and then kissing me on the lips, once he pulled away he said "well it looks like we are going to be parent's in the near future " making me smile. "And in the near future I'm going to be " I said smiling making Austin smile as well. "Well here you can just throw the shorts away and I can print off a photo if you want?" The nurse asked us as she handed me a cloth to clean the gel off. "Yes that would be nice thank you" I said as I sat up and took off the shorts and sat up. "Wow well that was quite something" I said letting out a breath as Austin stood in front of me and I used my non broken leg to pull him closer to me. "I know but it was an amazing something" Austin said smiling. "But like something alive is growing inside of me! Isn't that crazy?" I exclaimed. "No Ally, that's called being pregnant" Austin said laughing making me smile but I then hit his arm. Austin smirked and started to lean in when the door opened making both of us jump. "Here's your photo! Now come back in about a month so we can make sure everything is going as it should" the nurse said handing me the photo which I put in my purse before we walked out. "Have a nice day!" The nurse said waving at us as we left, "I liked her she seemed nice" I said smiling as I put my crutches in the trunk and got into the car. "Yeah but I swear no one on this planet wants me to kiss you" Austin said making me laugh. "Well you've been able to kiss me mister she was just doing her job, she wasn't going to leave forget about us" I said. **(A/N: this once happened to me)** Austin started the car and we made our way back to the cafe, "yeah but I wouldn't of minded" Austin said smirking making me hit his arm and laugh as Austin said "ow!" "Yeah right you know you're arms are hard as rocks" I said rolling my eyes. "Okay alright I know I'm pretty sexy" Austin said, "yeah sure keep on telling yourself that" I said as we pulled up into the parking lot. "Well that's exactly what you keep on telling me a couple of nights ago" Austin said as he got out making me blush like crazy. Austin then opened my door and handed me my crutches and helped me out. We walked across the street and into the cafe which was closed early but Mimi, Trish and Dez were all waiting. We walked in and Mimi ran over to me giving me a bone crushing hug, "Mom! Don't break any more of her bones!" Austin said as Mimi let go of me, I haven't been able to see Mimi as much as I've wanted to since I've been stuck at home and she's been working. "Sorry! Wait Austin what happened to your eye?" Mimi asked, "he got into a fight I'll talk about it to you later" I said to Mimi who smiled at me then said "so do you have a photo of the little guy?" "Mom it could always be a girl too" Austin said rolling his eyes making me giggle as I pulled out the photo then handed it to Mimi as Trish and Dez gathered around her. I went over to a booth and sat down with Austin who wrapped his arm around me as we watched their reactions. "Aw it's so tiny!" Dez said, then Trish hit him "of course it is stupid!" Trish said. Mimi smiled and handed us back the photo, "I know it's just a photo but I know you're baby is going to be so beautiful" Mimi said, "aw well thank you" I said tucking the photo back into my purse. "Here I can make us some coffee" Mimi said since it was seven, we sat and talked for the next two hours about the wedding and random other things and Mimi even shared some adorable baby stories about Austin. "Wow have you guys seen the time? Well as much as I've loved having my mother embrace me I think Ally and I should head out" Austin said, "yeah I guess so and yeah I should close up but thank you so much for coming guys" Mimi said smiling at us as we all walked out. "I'll come over tomorrow!" Trish called out as Dez and her walked to their car. "Okay!" I said as I got into Austin's. "Man it's been a long day" Austin said as he carried me inside, "Austin! Seriously I don't need you to carry me" I said smiling, as Austin brought us upstairs and onto the bed. "I know but I want to" Austin said kissing the top of my head then he took of his shirt and stripped down into his boxers then threw me my pajamas which I got changed into quickly. I then slid under the covers of our bed with Austin wrapping his arm around me "I love you and our baby" Austin said kissing me on the check, "I love you two as well" I said before we fell asleep.

**Soo in your reviews (please can you all review because I want as many answers as I can get) but do you guys want the baby to be a girl or a boy? Next chapter I will be saying which it is :) now I know you can't tell what the sex of a baby is within two months but the stories timeline won't let me tell you guys so I'm speeding the process up a bit. So please tell me boy or girl? Also I will not be able to update for a week or more ;( tomorrow I'm going to my grandma's cabin for a week but it could be longer I don't know I'm really sorry but there isn't any wifi there so I won't be able to update I'm sooo sorry! But I am also writing 2 one shots. I think I'll just have them in a story titled 'Just some one-shots' so I have written one tonight and I was thinking about trying to write the other one tonight and tomorrow morning so I hope that you guys check those out! I would really really love it if you would! And yet again I'm so sorry that I won't be able to update this week :( but please please pleaseee review! I was kinda hoping that I could have 300 reviews by the time this story is over? It's fine if it doesn't cause I love you guys and it's alright but if we got there I would scream but anyway please review and have an amazing week! 33**


	26. Chapter 26- Distance and Planning

**Hey guys! So I would really really want to thank you all for reading this and waiting on me. I am sooo sorry I just was gone in the woods and I couldn't access wifi :(( But I am back! I also came back to see that I had 299 reviews!? LIKE WHAT? I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! And thank you for telling me if you wanted a boy or a girl and I'm really sorry to the people who didn't get they're choice but I had to go with majority rules. But anyway on with the story pleasee review! **

Ally's P.O.V

"Ally? What kind of flowers do you want at your wedding?" Trish asked as we pulled up to a huge store that was filled with wedding dresses. "Wow" I breathed out as I got out of the drivers seat, "Ally? Um I would kinda like an answer" Trish said as she held the phone away from her ear, I looked over at her and said "oh! Um red roses I guess" cause knowing Austin's favorite color yellow, but I don't think sunflowers would look very good at a wedding. We walked inside and I saw row after row of wedding dresses, Trish lead me over to where Mimi was and a lady with blonde hair that was short and curly was standing next to her, "hey guys!" Mimi said waving to us then we all sat down on the futon. "Well hello my name is Carrie and I will be your personal shopper today! Now which one of you ladies is the bride?" Carrie asked I smiled and said "I am" "well do you have any idea what kind of dress you want?" Carrie asked me. My smile dropped and said "well you see I've been busy and-" I began before Trish cut in, "and she got in a car accident" I rolled my eyes at Trish as Carrie gasped. "Are you okay?" Carrie asked me. I smiled and said "oh I'm just fine now" looking down at my leg which I could now move, although there was an awkward tan difference one leg was tan while the other was still very pale but Trish told me she would figure out how to make them look the same. "Anyway as I was saying before I was interrupted, I haven't really had much time to think about what type of wedding dress I want" I said Carrie nodded then smiled and said "well here come with me we can try on some different styles and we'll see what type you like the most" I nodded as we got up. "Well we'll be waiting here" Mimi said smiling as Trish was now on the phone with the people who were in charge of setting up the wedding, which was in five days.

I walked down an aisle full of white and poofy dresses, they looked like cupcakes Carrie grabbed one of those that was white with many sequences on it. Then we went down an aisle full of mermaid dresses, and then finally Carrie grabbed a simple white one that was very long. We then walked into a changing room and Carrie set them down and said "try on which ever one you want first, I'll be right outside" Carrie said before shutting the door. I slipped out of my summer dress and into the first dress we tried on, once I finally figure out how to get the dress on I walked out with Carrie and to Mimi and Trish. "Well um wow sweetie" Mimi said looking at me and the huge dress, I finally got a chance to look in the mirror and I looked like I was stuffed into a cupcake. "Ally honey I'm going to put this as lightly as possible, take off the dress if you want anyone to show up at your wedding" Trish said making me laugh. "Alright well there is still two more dresses to try on" Carrie said as we walked back to the changing rooms, I then tried on the mermaid dress, I couldn't reach the zipper so I said "hey Carrie? Could you come in here and zip me up?" I asked as Carrie walked in, "of course!" Carrie said. The zipper started right at the end of my back, Carrie was zipping it up when she stopped at halfway on my back. "Um hold on" Carrie said trying to zip the dress up more and making me hiss in pain, "um I just don't think it fits" I said as Carrie brought the zipper down and then walked over to me so she was facing the front of my body. "That's weird, you're just so tiny! I usually always pick out the right size, wait. Ally are you pregnant?" Carrie asked me, ha right nice one Ally you probably should of told her that! "Ha yeahh I guess that just slipped my mind" I said nervously, "aw well congrats! You're man's one lucky guy! So who is the little guy?" Carrie asked pointing to the small bump on my stomach. "Well it's not a guy, it's a girl! I just found out before this with my finace" I said smiling, "well here let me just do something quick to the dress and then I will be back" Carrie said then walked out so I could take it off then I handed it off to her then sat in the quiet changing room. I sat down and took out my phone and smiled at the lock screen, it was a photo Mimi took of Austin and I. It was after he proposed to me and he was dipping me and we were kissing and people were smiling in the background. I sighed I wasn't going to be able to see Austin until the wedding day, Trish told us how it would be horrible for us to see each other any time earlier. This morning we went through the procession but just with us since everyone else can't make until the night before the wedding, I know it might sound weird but I already miss Austin and it's only been a couple hours. Then my phone rang and Austin's face showed up on my screen I smiled and said

(_Ally-Italics_-**Austin-Bold**)

_Hey you._

**Hey I miss you.**

_Haha I miss you too but we'll see each other in five days_.  
**Ally, that's five days, which is 120 hours or 7,200 minutes or 432,000 seconds without you.**

_Haha wow someone knows they're math but come on it won't be too bad (lie)._

**Yes it will! Can't I come over like once?**

_Not with Trish watching me like a hawk, I'm sorry I have to go the lady who is helping me with my wedding dress it back I will call you later okay? I love you._

**Ilove you too, I'll talk to you soon Ms. Soon to be Moon**

_Okay sounds good now I need to go! Bye!_  
I then hung up the phone and put it back in my purse and looked up at Carrie who was holding the dress and smile, "now here put this on you'll fit perfectly!" Carrie said before walking out. I tried it on and we got the zipper all the way up my back we then walked out to go see Trish and Mimi. "Ooo I like that one! Trish said as I spun around in the mirror, sure it was cute but wasn't my cup of tea. "I like it Ally what do you think?" Mimi asked me. "Well I mean sure it's pretty but not me" I said looking at it, it was tightly pressed against my body then had a tail at the end that was full of glitter. "Alright well we have one more dress" Carrie said as we walked back to the changing rooms, I then tried on the very basic wedding dress. I walked out and felt like I was walking out of a funeral, "well that one is um well I mean how do you like it?" Mimi asked me looking at the dress trying to figure it out. It was a light cream color and was slik that was long but had no sequences at all. "I don't really like it sorry Carrie" I said looking at Carrie while Trish sighed and said "well do you now have a some sort of idea on what dress you want?" I nodded and said, "well I liked the sequences but not too many and the strapless ones that we passed looked very nice, also not one that is tight but more flowy" I said smiling at my idea and looked at Mimi, Trish and Carrie who were all smiling. "I think I then have the perfect dress for you" Carrie said smiling then leading me back to the dressing room. I got out of the dress I was in then Carrie handed me a strapless dress, I slipped it on and we walked out I then gasped and so did Mimi and Trish once I saw my reflection. It was strapless and the top was silver sparkles with a with thick slash through it then the sparks stopped in the middle of my rib cage and it was a beautiful white layers of silk going down to my feet. **(A/N: If you watched Sweet Life then think of Adrian's wedding dress) ** It was tight enough to stay on me but not too tight so it wasn't sucking the air out of me or the baby. I turned to Mimi who was smiling widely at me along with Trish. "I love it guys! Does it look good?" I asked spinning around and smiling. "Yes! Austin's gonna have issues saying I do cause he'll be too busy looking at you and your dress" Trish said making me blush and smile. "What do you think Mimi?" I asked looking at Mimi who was beaming at me. "It looks so beautiful Ally, I've always wanted to go wedding dress shopping because getting a tux isn't very exciting" Mimi said making us all laugh. "Well here let's get you out of this but first are you sure everything fits well? I can get it back to you before your wedding if you need anything to get tailored" Carrie said helping me down the steps. "I'm good it fits perfectly" I said as we walked back to the changing room. "Okay well if you don't mind taking that off I can ring it up for you" Carrie said as she shut the door. I smiled and looked down at the beautiful dress and slipped off then got back into my red sundress before I walked out and handed it to Carrie who then took it and we went to go pay for it along with some nice white shoes. I then walked out with Trish and Mimi, "wow I just bought myself a wedding dress" I breathed out as we got in the car, "yes, yes you did! Bye Mimi!" Trish said as we waved goodbye to Mimi before we drove back to Trish's house. We walked in and Dez was sitting at the dining room table playing go fish with Austin but his back was turned so I couldn't see his face. "Hey Trish hey Ally!" Dez said then Austin whipped his head around and Trish yelled and threw the wedding dress that was in black bag over me making me fall over. "Ally!" I heard Austin say, I tried to get the dress off of my but I then felt Trish's hand over my head. "Don't even think about it golden shoes I'm doing you two a favor you don't want anything bad to happen on your wedding day do you?" Trish said sternly, "no but please" Austin said I felt his hand on my head making me smile, "hands off! Now go!" Trish said I felt Austin's hand leave and he said "fine but I'm only leaving because you are kinda scaring me, but I'll talk to you later Ally love you!" Austin said I said "I love you too!" But it sounded more like "I lobe yu" I then heard the door shut and I felt Trish's strong hand go off of my head. I got up and placed the dress on a near by chair before walking over to Trish and crossing my hands over my chest. "Well thanks" I said sarcastically, "anytime you're welcome! Now come on we have a lot of planning to do!" Trish said dragging me over to her office which had all sorts of wedding magazines on the tables and old plates from cake testing and pictures of different flower arrangements. "Alright now come on we need to make the menu" Trish said which began one long night.

***Four days later***

Well I can honestly say those were probably some of the longest days of my life, with Trish's planning and her constantly asking me what I want for what, along with missing Austin and thanks to being pregnant I am even more horny than before and Austin is no where near my grasp. It was about seven thirty and we had finally finished, everything was set for tomorrow and tomorrow I was going to become Ms. Moon and I couldn't wait. I was sitting humming a few notes and writing down some song lyric ideas since I haven't been able to do any of this for a while when Trish came running downstairs. Now I was in yoga pants and Austin's hoodie and my hair was in a messy bun when Trish come down and is in a dress and her hair is done along with her makeup. "Um are you and Dez going on a date or something?" I asked sitting up closing my songbook. "No it's more like you and me! I'm taking you out for your final day of being a single lady! Dez took Austin out somewhere. Now come on I got you a dress and I can get your hair done in about ten minutes and the same with your make up! We have reservations at Cafe Latte in twenty minutes!" Trish said making me jump up, I have to be ready in twenty minutes?! "Well you could of told me sooner" I said as we ran upstairs and I grabbed the bag Trish handed me, "yeah I guess I could of but opps I didn't! Now go!" Trish said pushing me in the bathroom. I pulled out a dress out of the bag and smiled it was a sweet dreams dress that was a light red. I loved it I put it on and some red flats then said "okay one I love the dress and two you can come in and do my hair and makeup" then Trish came in and curled the bottom tips of my hair. Then she applied a light coat of mascara and some blush along with red lipstick. "And time!" Trish said making me laugh as we walked downstairs and grabbed our purses and Trish locked up the house then we got into her car and drove off. I watched the sunset as we drove along the coast then pulled up at Cafe Latte at eight twenty before we ran into the cafe and Trish said "reservations for Trish DelaRosa" the waiter looked and nodded then lead us to our table. We sat down and got some pizza to share and some water and even though Trish wanted to get wine she didn't for me which I thanked her for. It was almost ten when I saw a flash of blonde hair that I know all too well. Trish was talking about some time when Dez fell over or something while I was half listening and half looking for that blonde boy of mine. I then spotting him and Dez at the bar, I then looked over and saw a group of girls checking him out which made me shoot daggers at them. "Ally? Are you even listening to me?" Trish asked I shook my head and smiled and said "yes of course, now carry on" I smiled at Trish as she continued her story when I saw Austin get up and mh he was looking nice tonight, I then saw the girls eyes following him. "Hey Trish sorry but I need to go to the bathroom but I'll be back soon!" I said "Okay I'll be here" Trish said I smiled and then walked towards the bathrooms and saw Austin waiting next to the men's door while the woman's was open, I walked by him and grabbed his tie and dragged him in with me. I closed the door and the lights were still of and Austin said "what that-" Austin began before I turned on the lights and Austin looked at me and smiled. "Hey you" I said walking closer to him so my hips were against his. "Hey" Austin said looking down at me and smiling and I smiled back, "wait where's Trish? She's gonna kill you knowing that I'm here and we are seeing each other before the wedding. You know the wedding rules and all" Austin said doing quotations when he said wedding rules. "Oh okay I can just leave then and I'll see you tomorrow" I said tracing my hand down Austin's shirt before I began to pull away, "wait hold on." Austin said grabbing my hand and spinning me around so I was up against his chest "fuck the wedding rules" Austin said in a low voice making me shiver before he crashed his lips into mine. I smiled and kissed Austin back forcefully taking the collar of his shirt and pulling his closer and closer to me if that was possible. Austin hands were going up and down my body sending shivers each time his hand made contact with my skin, then Austin's lips made contact with my neck and then to my sweet spot as I tugged at his hair. "Mhh I've missed you and you-mhh lips" I said as Austin sucked on my neck then brought his lips back up to mine. I kissed him back then I nibble at his earlobe causing a low moan to come out of Austin's mouth then our lips were back on each other again, I was pinned against the door when we stopped as we heard a knock. Austin kissed me once softly and then pulled away and fixed his shirt and tie while I fixed my hair and smoothed out my shirt, we opened the door and saw Trish standing there with her arms crossed. "Trish I'm sor-" I began but then Trish looked at me then Austin who was smirking at Trish then back to me and began to laugh. Which confused both of us, "wait why are you laughing?" I asked as I saw Dez walk over to us. "Dez you now owe me twenty bucks" Trish said smiling and Dez sighed then handed her twenty bucks. "Wait what?" I asked looking at Trish and Dez then to Austin. "Dez and I made a bet if we could keep you two away from each other for five days and go without seeing each other then I would owe Dez twenty bucks, but I betted that you would have to see each other and I just won yet another bet" Trish said smiling. I laughed and rolled my eyes "wait so you kept me away from Ally which drove me crazy for a week just for a bet?" Austin asked. Trish smiled and said "yup! Now come on Ally now this is for real it's tradition for the day of the wedding for the groom to not see the bride until the ceremony so you are coming home with me while Dez takes Austin home" Trish said linking her arm around me and begun to walk away with me when Austin pulled me back into a hug. "I'll see you soon Ms. Almost Moon" Austin said into my ear making me smile I then kissed his cheek before Trish and I walked out and rode back home Trish kept mocking me how worried I looked even though the hickeys on my neck were clear proof we had just made out. Then once we got back I got out of my dress and back into the yoga pants and sweater that I was in before. I got into bed and smiled knowing that in less than twenty four hours I was going to become Ms. Moon and I want to stay that way forever.

**So there you guys have it! The Auslly wedding is next and I'm really sad to say this but the Auslly wedding will be the last chapter of Fragile Ocean State of Mind, unless now please tell me in your review if you want an epilogue after the wedding or not. Please review also! It's the final chapters so pleasee :)) I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm really sorry again for being away but I'm back! And also as soon as I finished this story I will publish a new one which I will give the summary of in the next chapter or in the epilogue, alsoo soo my birthday is next week :) and I got an early gift from my grandma which was tickets to go see R5 on September 18! YAY! I'm really excited :)) also we finally got a new episode of A&A, 70 days without it even though that episode wasn't the happiest but anyway thank you guys so much again for reading this story it means so much to me so thank you! And please review! I won't be able to update tomorrow but I will on Wednesday so until then I hope you guys had a great week and weekend! Please review :) 33**


End file.
